Cloudy Horizons
by Emeraldax
Summary: ...or Sonny Skyes? These two have a lot in common. Will they share their pain, or destroy each other with it? [Completed]
1. First Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plan to make money off them. I just love to share my daydreams with others.  
  
Cloudy Horizons…or Sonny Skyes?  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Nurse's Ball would be starting in a few minutes. Skye sat chatting with her father and Monica, when she felt a menacing presence at her elbow. She looked up, and saw Sonny hovering over her, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Brrr," she commented to Alan, "The temperature in here just dropped below zero." Alan gave her a look that said not to push it. Sonny said, in a quiet voice, very politely and coldly, "I would like to speak with you in private, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine. Now." Skye gave him a look to match his own. "Well, I don't want to speak with you." Sonny looked away for a moment, cocked his head, and sniffed. "I know that AJ and Courtney will be performing on stage soon. Unless you want me to sabotage their act, and I know you don't, then you will come with me. Right now." Skye took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. "Well, all right. When you put it that way, how can I resist?" She stood up and nonchalantly walked by Sonny's side towards the entrance.  
  
They both stopped when they encountered Jax and Carly coming in together. Carly looked uncomfortable, but Jax smiled at Skye. "Hello Skye, nice to see you." Skye's returning smile was tight. "Good to see you, too, Jax. I haven't seen you at ELQ in awhile." Jax glanced at Carly, smiling down at her. "I've been a bit busy." Then he noticed Sonny, whose face was growing grimmer by the minute. "Is Sonny bothering you, Skye?" Skye glanced at Sonny, then back at Jax. She sighed. "No, Jax. Everything is fine." Silently she added, you don't have to play white knight this time. Abruptly she started moving again, leaving Sonny to trail after her.  
  
Once they were outside, in a nearby courtyard, she turned to Sonny. She was fighting tears, and her throat was tight. She opened her mouth to speak, and paused when she saw that Sonny was looking away, his own eyes suspiciously bright. She was confused by the compassion that flooded her. After a moment, she shook it off. "Well, you got me alone. Now would you mind telling me what you want?" Sonny turned his head back to her, the brightness gone. "What I want is to let you know that your actions will not go unpunished." Skye sighed. "And what actions would that be?" Sonny's voice raised. "You know damned well what I mean. You knew that I would put a stop to AJ and Courtney's plans, so you deliberately sabotaged my shipments in Puerto Rico so that I would personally have to go down and see to them myself." Skye tossed her hair back. "That's quite an accusation. And it just goes to show that you don't know me at all. For one thing, I don't do business that way – that's more your style. And for another thing, I'm not so stupid that I would think getting you out of the way would work. I know perfectly well that you have spies all over the place. Just because you are out of town, doesn't mean you wouldn't know everything happening here."  
  
Sonny smiled coldly. "I don't think you are stupid, Skye. Which is why I know that you were the one who distracted my men by bringing in one of my rivals from New York to cause trouble." Skye shook her head in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? Do you really think I'm nuts enough to involve myself with a mobster just so I can make sure AJ and Courtney have their fun without you interfering?" Sonny waved his hand in annoyance. "I know perfectly well this is not just about the Nurse's Ball. You've made it perfectly clear that you have wanted nothing more than to get back at me for whatever slight I gave you. So you've been helping AJ get close to Courtney, and now you've brought in Dawson so he can try and take over my territory. Congratulations, Skye, you've managed to threaten both my personal life, and my business." Skye shook her head again and turned her back to him. "What's the matter, Skye, isn't revenge sweet enough for you?" She whirled around again. "I can't take credit for your problems, Sonny, and I wouldn't want to. I don't know what kind of monster you think I am, that I would not only be willing to trifle with the emotions of an innocent young girl, but that I would also bring to town a criminal that is even more evil than you are, if that's possible."  
  
Sonny smirked again. "Considering you sold your family down the river, I think that you are exactly that kind of monster." Skye stamped her foot. "You are such a hypocrite! Considering your own actions, don't you dare tell me that I'm not justified for what I did." Sonny narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about." Skye tossed her head. "Well, lets review shall we? Your father abandoned you and your mother, leaving her with no choice but to marry a bum who terrorized you and your mother every day of your life." Sonny's face was a cold mask. "Don't you dare say a word about my mother. You don't know anything about her." Skye folded her arms. "She was probably a lot like my mother. Sweet, caring, sensitive. My mother loved Alan Quartermaine, but his father didn't consider her Quartermaine material. And to prevent her from becoming a member of the family, he let her believe that her baby died at birth, and sold me to a stranger. Because of your father's deeds, you had a horrible childhood. Because of my grandfather's deeds, my life was…" She broke off, unable to continue. "Your life was horrible too? Correct me if I am wrong, but weren't your adoptive parents just as rich and influential as your real ones?" Skye smiled sadly. "Obviously you didn't research my background as thoroughly as I researched yours. The point I was trying to make is that you blame your father for your childhood troubles. So you continue to shun him on a regular basis, and even tried to prevent a reunion between him and his daughter, your sister. All I did was take away my grandfather's ability to manipulate his family. He's still a rich old bastard that has his family around him. I only took away ELQ - his baby. Just like he took away my mother's baby." 


	2. Secrets and Lies

Chapter Two  
  
There was a long pause, as Sonny seemed to consider her motivations for the first time. Then he shrugged. "You may think we have a lot in common, Ms. Chandler, but I disagree. And I really don't care. What I do care about is my sister. Dawson I can control, I'm not really worried about my business. But I don't have a lot of control over Courtney's heart, and I will do anything I can to see that she isn't hurt. Don't underestimate me, and don't cross me." Skye said softly, "Has it occurred to you that you may be the one hurting her in this instance?" Sonny smiled coldly. "Not for a minute. You and I both know that AJ is using her to get to me." Skye leaned on the courtyard wall. "I will admit that was his intention at first. When I found out his plans, I tried to stop him." Sonny laughed derisively. "Don't believe me, I don't care. Much as I wanted him to triumph over you in some way, I was horrified that he would trifle with a young girl's heart. Having been a young girl once myself, I know what it is like to be used in such a manner. He refused to listen to me, and went on with his plans. And then one day I saw that something had changed. Instead of influencing her, she was influencing him. Sonny, he fell in love with her. He's no longer using her to get to you. He really wants to be with her." Sonny laughed even harder. "You're a fool, Skye. Because you believe your brother is capable of such an emotion. And because you admitted to me his plans." She shrugged, bewildered. "What does telling you matter? You already knew." Sonny nodded. "Yes, and I told Courtney as much, which she refused to believe. But she'll believe me now."  
  
Sonny pulled out a miniature tape recorder. Skye's eyes widened in disbelief. Then she narrowed them. "I suppose you will only keep the portions of that tape that matter to you?" Sonny shrugged. "Of course. The rest is just a lie anyway." He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. "Damn it Sonny, AJ really does love her." He shook her off and glared at her. "Even if I thought for one moment that was true, it wouldn't matter. AJ is a loser. He would end up hurting Courtney anyway, whether he meant to or not. I will not let that happen." Skye glared back. "Once again you are a hypocrite. You knew that you were capable of hurting someone, and yet you still married Carly anyway. When she couldn't handle it, you tossed her away. And you wonder why she ran straight into Jax's arms." Sonny's eyes blazed and he grabbed Skye's arm to pull her close to him. "She certainly did. And he opened them for her, despite your best efforts. Too bad you didn't try harder, Skye. Then he would be destroying your life, instead of hers." Then he pushed her away and stalked off.  
  
Skye was right behind Sonny when he strode into the ballroom. He stopped abruptly when he saw that AJ and Courtney were already on stage. They were dressed in early 60s costumes – he like a greaser, she like a bobby soxer. Also on the stage were Nik and Gia, Lucky and Liz, all dressed the same way. They began to sing:  
  
Do You Believe In Magic? - Lovin' Spoonful  
  
do you believe in magic  
  
in a young girl's heart?  
  
how the music can free her  
  
whenever it starts?  
  
and it's magic  
  
if the music is groovin'  
  
it makes you feel happy  
  
like an old-time movie  
  
i'll tell you about the magic  
  
it can free your soul  
  
but it's like trying to  
  
tell a stranger bout  
  
rock and roll  
  
if you believe in magic  
  
don't bother to choose  
  
if it's jazz band music  
  
or rhythm and blues  
  
just go and listen  
  
it'll start with smile  
  
that grows wide on your face  
  
no matter how hard you try  
  
your feet start tappin  
  
and you can't seem to find  
  
how you got there  
  
so just blow your mind  
  
if you believe in magic  
  
come along with me  
  
we'll dance until morning  
  
if it's just you and me  
  
and maybe,  
  
if the music is right,  
  
i'll meet you tomorrow  
  
so late at night  
  
and when we'll go dancin  
  
maybe then you will see  
  
how the magic's in the music  
  
and the music's in me, yeah  
  
do you believe in magic?  
  
yeah  
  
believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
  
believe in the magic of rock and roll  
  
believe in the magic that can set you free  
  
oh, talkin bout magic  
  
do you believe like i?  
  
do you believe in magic?  
  
When the music was over, the crowd roared their approval, and the couples on stage hugged. Courtney's face was shining with delight. AJ looked so happy, that Skye was struck by the joy on his face. Usually when she saw him smile, it was at someone else's expense. She glanced over at Sonny, who had stood there the entire time, not moving. His face was completely unreadable. Skye closed her eyes. How would she ever be able to tell AJ that Sonny had proof of his scheming, and that it was her fault? When she opened her eyes again, Sonny was gone. Skye's heart lurched, and she made a beeline for the backstage area. She arrived just in time to see Sonny hugging a flushed Courtney. AJ stood by, glaring at the two of them. Sonny ended the embrace and stroked her hair. "I'm so proud of you. You did a terrific job." Courtney beamed. "I'm so glad. I thought you would be angry with me for not telling you." Sonny glanced over at AJ. "Why would I be angry that you wanted to help out a cause so personally meaningful to me?" Courtney's smile widened and she hugged her brother. "Thanks, Sonny. That means so much to me." Sonny smiled indulgently, gave AJ and Skye a menacing glance, then strolled off.  
  
Skye's relief was palpable, and so was her confusion. Why didn't Sonny play the tape for her? Then she realized that he had not had time to erase the parts he didn't want her to hear. He would probably play it for her tomorrow. Her relief quickly turned back to apprehension, as she tried to figure out how to get ahold of that tape. 


	3. Probing Deeper

Chapter 3  
  
Sonny walked into the door of his penthouse. He sat on the couch for a little while, thinking about his aborted "date" with Alexis after the Ball. He smiled as he remembered the look on her face when she had gotten a call from her latest client. It was quite obvious that she liked him. A lot. When she informed her client that she was busy, Sonny had interrupted to insist that she go. When she saw the determined look in his eyes, she didn't argue, and hurried from the restaurant in anticipation. Sonny laughed to himself, and decided to have his favorite PI prepare a dossier on this man. Alexis would be furious if she knew, but it didn't matter. He cared about her, and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
Sonny went upstairs, undressing as he went. Once he reached his bedroom, he changed into pajamas pants. He paused as he thought about the PI, and remembered that he had a dossier on Skye Chandler. The PI prepared quite a thorough report on Skye, but Sonny had only perused the more salacious points. He was curious about her remark concerning her childhood. He padded downstairs and pulled the file. He went back upstairs and lay on his bed, reading the contents more closely than the last time. He grew more and more disturbed by what he read. He closed the folder, fighting the feelings that the words had stirred. He did not want to feel compassion for this woman. But he couldn't deny anymore that she was perfectly justified in what she did to Edward. Damn the man. He seemed determined to destroy every member of his family with his greed.  
  
Sonny was jolted from his thoughts by the ringing of the telephone. It was Zander, reporting in for the evening. Sonny spoke with him for a while, and was about to say goodbye, when he had a thought. "Zander, I would like to ask your opinion about something. You've had some interaction with Skye Quartermaine. What do you think of her?" There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Well, Sonny, I guess I would have to say my opinion of her is kinda mixed. I'm not sure what to think of her." "Elaborate." "Well, uh, when she came to the Quartermaines, she stirred up a lot of negative feelings. I didn't have a lot of interaction with her until after Sorel broke out of jail. The Qs wanted to banish me from the house so that Emily would be safe. She had to sneak out to meet me. Skye caught us one time, but didn't say anything to anyone. Then she came to us and told us that if we wanted to be together, we should run away. She would even provide the money to do so. Emily came to the conclusion that Skye was only doing it so that she could be in the limelight. You see, everyone tends to dote on Emily and Skye was jealous of the attention. But we weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so we took her up on her offer. In fact, at one point it looked as if she was rethinking the wisdom of the idea, but we convinced her it was the best way. She helped us escape, and Emily gave her a letter to give to the Qs explaining everything. Then you know what happened next – the train wreck and Emily's paralysis. Skye was clearly mortified by what happened, and blamed herself. She was also deathly afraid that everyone would find out she had a hand in it. We tried to cover for her, but they found out anyway, and her standing in the family pretty much took a nosedive after that. I'm not positive what happened to Emily's letter. I think Skye hid it at first, and then AJ got ahold of it, I dunno. Skye visited Emily in the hospital, and it seemed as if they were bonding a little. When Emily went off to rehab, Skye brought me letters that Emily had written me. I was really beginning to respect Skye."  
  
There was another long pause. Sonny prompted, "But?" Zander sighed. "Remember I told you that AJ lied to Emily about the meat hook incident?" "Yeah." "Well, when I went to confront AJ about it, Skye was there. She seemed pretty disturbed that AJ would make up something like that, but when I asked her if she would tell Emily the truth, she refused. She told me that if I really loved Emily, I would turn against you. I refused, and so she refused to help me. She said that while I may be loyal to you, she was loyal to her brother. We were at kind of an impasse, so I left. I haven't spoken to Skye since then." Sonny considered this for a while. "So your respect for Sky ended when she refused to tell Emily the truth?" Zander sighed again. "Sortof. I mean, I can see why she might be more loyal to AJ than Emily, because AJ was the only one in the family that stuck up for her. But I just can't see why anyone would be loyal to a slimeball like AJ." There was a pause. "You know, Zander, some might say the same about your loyalty to me." "Yeah. I suppose that's why, as much as I want to, I just can't hate her." There was another long pause. "Well, thanks Zander, for the information. I very much appreciate it. Have a good night."  
  
Sonny hung up the phone. He looked down at the folder, staring at a picture of Skye, taken a long time ago when she was a singer. He compared it to a recent picture taken at ELQ when they were announcing her new position as CEO. She had obviously gone through a lot of changes in between those two points in time, both on her resume, and in her personal life. Heck, even the name she goes by has changed dramatically. From Antoinette Patterson to Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. "Antoinette," he whispered. "What is it that makes you tick?" His thoughts disturbed him. He preferred to think of people and circumstances in terms of black or white. It was much easier to make decisions that way. This woman, ostensibly his enemy, was clearly neither. Sonny closed the file, and glanced over at the tape recorder sitting on his bedside table. He rewound the tape some, and hit play. "…just goes to show you don't know me at all." That's for sure, he thought as he hit stop, and fast forwarded a bit. "…think we have a lot in common, Ms. Chandler." He stopped it again. The last thing he wanted was to consider his commonality with an enemy. He fast forwarded some more. "…Sonny, he fell in love with her." He stopped the tape again, and had to grip the recorder to keep from throwing it across the room.  
  
The idea of a scumbag like AJ being in love was laughable. In love with himself, maybe. All he cared about was serving his own desires. Skye genuinely seemed to think that AJ was in love with Courtney, but she was deluded. An image of AJ at the Nurse's Ball flashed in his head. He was looking down at Courtney, smiling. Sonny grudgingly admitted to himself that there was something different in AJ's expression. Sonny had only ever seen him smile in triumph or amusement at someone's expense. His smile had not fallen into either of those categories. Sonny immediately squelched his train of thought. He didn't want to think about the possibility of a reformed AJ.  
  
The telephone rang again, and Sonny answered. It was Johnny. "Sir, we got a tip that Dawson's men are causing some trouble down at the warehouse. Its not serious, but I think our men down there are going to need backup." Sonny sighed and rubbed his face. "You better go see to this yourself. I'll be okay here. Be careful." Johnny rang off, and Sonny hung up the phone. He turned off the light, and contemplated the moonlight streaming through the window. He had just about drifted off to sleep, when he heard a noise downstairs. The person was making enough noise so that Sonny concluded that it was either one of his men, or someone who thought Sonny was still out for the evening. A suspicion began to form in his mind, and he crept from the room. 


	4. Second Confrontation

Chapter 4  
  
Skye couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was CEO in a major corporation, and she was picking the lock in a mobster's home. She only hoped that the diversion she created was good enough to keep the bodyguard away for awhile. Skye breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked open. She slipped inside, and turned on her flashlight. Now that she had gotten through that obstacle, It was time to find a needle in a haystack. Or rather, a tape in a penthouse. That was assuming he didn't still have it on him. Her PI had told her that he came home to change before going out again with Alexis Davis. She checked the top of his desk, and tried opening a few drawers. The middle one opened, but no tape was there. The other drawers were locked. She checked the coffee table – nothing there either. She started up the stairs, glancing down into the living room to make sure she didn't miss anything. At the top of the stairs, she ran right into something big and solid…and warm and soft. Frozen in horror she turned her head back around, and straight into Sonny's eyes. "Looking for me?" he whispered. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and started to take a step back. But he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. "Now, now, be careful. Wouldn't want you to take a tumble down the stairs." He pulled her towards the bedroom. Skye was numb with fright. "S…Sonny. What are you doing here?" He smiled coldly. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to be somewhere else? I neglected to check my calendar."  
  
Sonny closed the door and pushed her into a nearby chair. "Have a seat," he sneered. He went over and picked up the tape recorder, taking the tape out. "Much as I like to think of myself as a ladies man, I doubt that you came here tonight hoping to see me. I'm guessing that this was the object of your desire?" Skye decided not to give him the satisfaction of a response. She sat there in stony silence. "Cat got your tongue? Oh no, wait, I got that confused. It appears you are the cat. Or cat burglar, as the case may be. But then, that's not right either, since you didn't scale any walls. You just walked in my front door. Which indicates you knew that my bodyguard would be gone. Which reinforces my notion that you are in cahoots with Dawson." Skye gave him a withering glance. "I could have called in a tip that the President of the United States was skulking around your warehouse. Would you have believed that too?" Sonny put his hands on the arms of her chair, and leaned in to her. "Brave words from a woman caught breaking into my home. What do you think, should I call the cops? Wouldn't that make great headlines – 'CEO sent to jail for breaking into mafioso's home!' – the press would eat it up."  
  
Skye looked up at him, his face millimeters from her own. She was unnerved by how close he was, but for some reason it was not fear she felt, but something else. "I've been sent to jail for all sorts of things. The front page wouldn't be able to fit in my entire arrest record." Sonny laughed, and straightened up. He sat on the bed and leaned over on one elbow, casually playing with the tape. "Tell me something. How much would you give for this tape?" Skye's eyes widened. "You mean money?" Sonny shook his head, smiling so that his dimples deepened. "No, I mean, what would you do for me, in exchange for this tape?" Skye's mouth dropped open, and she looked away from his bare chest. "You're despicable," she whispered. Sonny laughed. "No, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine. You're the despicable one for entertaining such thoughts in your head." He sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Don't think I didn't notice that you are attracted to me. I could see it the first time we met. And you still want me, despite the fact that you hate me."  
  
Skye looked at Sonny with loathing. "Any animal can have the urge to mate. It's the ability to control desire that distinguishes us, or at least me, as a civilized human being." Sonny laughed again. "You don't have to worry about my lack of control. You don't put me to the test at all." Skye schooled her features into a cool mask, so that Sonny would not see the humiliation she felt. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I'm sure that you already knew I wasn't attracted to you, or else you would have tried getting me into your bed long before now." Skye rolled her eyes. "I see you're back to calling me a tramp again. Its getting somewhat repetitive." Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Well its true isn't it? And you must be good at it, because you got Jax to hand you ELQ on a silver platter." Skye hissed, "Unlike you, Jax is a gentleman. He never laid a finger on me." Sonny snorted. "Much to your regret. So what induced him to make you CEO, then?" Skye fought to hold back the tears. "He thought that I had potential. He believed in me. And I proved to him my worth, ELQ is doing a damn fine job." She held her chin up. Sonny cocked his head. "I'm sure that is because of his close supervision." Skye smiled coldly. "Not really. The only investment he's been closely supervising is Carly's new club. And we both know why." A muscle worked in his jaw. "Yes, I should know why more than anyone. She was my wife once. Carly is more than just beautiful. She is sensual, exciting, vibrant. She sets the world and the man in her life on fire. She's like a narcotic that sucks you in from the very first touch, and never lets go. She's everything you will never be, Skye. And that is why Jax is with her, and not you."  
  
Skye stood up, trembling from head to toe. "I think I've had just about enough. If I have to, I'll turn myself in to the cops. But, I'm not going to listen to one more word from you." She turned and started to walk towards the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She looked back and saw him holding up the tape. "I said I'm not going to listen to any more of your taunts." Sonny walked over to her. "Its not a game, I'm giving you the tape." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?" "Because it occurred to me that if I play this tape for Courtney, she will hate me just as much as AJ, because I was the one who bore the bad news. But if I bide my time, AJ will inevitably screw up. And when she breaks up with him, I'll be there to comfort her. So I don't need this tape to prove I'm right about AJ. He'll do that all by himself."  
  
Skye didn't want to debate that issue, so she decided to needle him a little. She sauntered closer to Sonny, and put her hand over his. She delicately plucked the tape from his fingers, while staring smoulderingly into his eyes. Before she could pull away, he gripped her hand in his. "A word of advice, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine. Be careful in the future what you say to me or any of your other enemies. You never know how it will be used against you." He let her go. She smiled seductively. "I'll be sure to take your advice…and the tape…to heart." She kissed the tiny cassette, and tucked it into the front of her blouse. Then she turned around and left the room.  
  
A little while after she was gone, Sonny could still smell her perfume lingering in the air. He realized then that he had lied to Skye about her attractiveness. And he was in deep, deep trouble. 


	5. Lost Possibilities

Chapter 5  
  
Skye's townhouse  
  
Skye ran her hands along the hips of her soft pink silk floorlength gown. It was very simply cut. Spaghetti straps at the shoulder, V neckline, and an A line that fell into folds at her feet. She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. She knew that she looked fabulous. So why was it that she didn't have men flocking to her door? Was her personality that much of a turnoff? Tears threatened to come to her eyes. No, that wasn't it, at least she didn't think it was. Jax had liked her personality, as well as her looks. He had seemed to like everything about her. But he still hadn't wanted her. He wanted Carly. He was going to marry Carly today. Skye frowned as she remembered Sonny's harsh words a few weeks ago. Carly was everything Skye was not. Well, she hoped Sonny was right. Jax deserved nothing but the best, and if Carly was it, then Skye wanted him to be happy. She squared her shoulders and willed the tears away. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. It was a beautiful day for a wedding.  
  
Benson-Jacks reception  
  
Skye glided into the reception area and found her table. She sat down with a sigh of relief. She had made it through the ceremony by pasting a bright smile on her face. Now she just had to make it through the reception and she would be home free. As more guests came in, she realized that she was sitting at a table with other corporate executives with whom Jax did business. Good. She could talk shop and avoid dwelling on the happy couple. She glanced up and saw Sonny enter the room with Michael in his arms. The little boy was laughing, and Sonny was talking animatedly. They sat down at a table near the front, next to Bobbie Spencer and her date, Mike Corbin. Skye turned her attention back to the folks at her table.  
  
Later, Skye was at the bar, ordering a ginger ale, when she sensed a small presence. She looked down and saw Michael staring up at her. It suddenly struck her that this little boy was her nephew. She was related to him, and yet she would never know him. She squatted down to his eye level, as best she could in her dress. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile. "I wanna Coke," he said without hesitation. "Could you ask that man if I can have a Coke, please?" Her smile widened. "I would be glad to." She turned to the barman. "This young gentleman would like a Coke." The bar man nodded and fetched a glass. He handed her the Coke, and she offered it to Michael. The little boy hesitated, then shook his head. Skye frowned. "This isnt what you wanted?" Michael shrugged. "Its what I wanted, but I'm not supposed to take anything from strangers." Skye smiled. "Well, if we introduce ourselves, then we aren't strangers any more. My name is Skye." She held out her free hand for him to shake. He took it. "My name is Michael. But you can call me Mikey. Thanks for the Coke." Then he took the glass, and ran off. She laughed and shook her head. She wished he had stayed longer. But it seemed typical that men were always running away from her.  
  
She saw that Michael had run over to Sonny. The boy whispered something in his ear, and Sonny looked up and stared directly at Skye. Great, she thought. Now he's gonna think I'm trying to get to the kid. He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, then stood up and walked over to her. Skye steeled herself, determined that she wouldn't make a scene at Jax's wedding. He stopped in front of her, perusing her from head to toe. She felt the heat suffuse her skin. Damn him, she thought. "I assume," he began, in that casual, almost purring tone of his, "that with your background and education you know a variety of dances?" Skye was startled by the unexpected subject matter. "Well, yes…yes I do." He cocked his head. "Would the tango be one of them?" She stared at him wide eyed, like he was a science experiment that had come out completely different than the original hypothesis. She finally found her voice. "Yes, I know how to do the tango quite well." Sonny smiled, not at all betraying his thoughts. "Would you like to prove it?" He held out his hand. For the first time she became aware that music was playing, and that there were couples out on the dance floor. The band was indeed playing a tango.  
  
Skye stared at his hand, wondering why in the world he wanted to dance, and why in the world she wanted to accept. Deciding that the best way to find out his motives was to dance with the man, she put her hand in his. His smile widened, if that was possible, and he led her out onto the floor. When he pulled her into his arms, she realized that it was a mistake to be so close to him. But then the steps of the dance occupied her mind, since it had been a long time since she performed then. After awhile, she got the hang of it again, and was able to concentrate on Sonny. "So spill it, Sonny. Why did you ask me to dance?" Sonny flashed her a smile, and dipped her. "Maybe I've decided that with my ex-wife getting married, I should move on to someone else." Skye couldn't help the trill of laughter that escaped her. The next step had them advancing, cheek to cheek. "Why don't you try that on someone who was born yesterday." Sonny smirked as they turned and went in the other direction. "Oh, I see. I need an ulterior motive. Well, how about…I want to make Carly jealous." Skye narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "That doesn't seem to be your style. Besides, you would have chosen someone you were actually attracted to. No, I think there's more to this." Sonny looked amused as he pulled her into a lean. "So what you're saying is, my motive needs to be more sinister for you to believe it. Lets see…oh, I think I've got it. You'll like this one. Since AJ is romancing my sister, Courtney…I am getting back at him by romancing his sister." Skye tried to concentrate, but his hand on her waist and breath on her cheek were very distracting. "I'm not an idiot, Sonny. You could drive a truck through the holes in that plan." The song ended, and Sonny dipped her once more. Her head was thrown back, and his lips were resting against her neck. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt him inhaling her scent.  
  
They straightened out and she stepped back a bit to get some personal space. He looked into her eyes, suddenly very serious. "Here is the truth, Skye. I wanted to dance with you because you are probably the only person in this room who might be feeling even remotely the same pain that I am feeling right now." He looked over at the head table, where Jax and Carly had their heads bent, and were whispering to each other. Skye went very still for a moment. "Damn it, Sonny," she whispered, "how could you do this to me?" Sonny looked back at her and frowned. "What are you talking about?" Skye fought the tears. "I tried so hard not to let this wedding affect me. Now you've ruined everything." She left Sonny standing there, and walked over to her table to grab her purse. She went to the ladies room to calm herself. She had needed every shred of composure she could produce in order to make it through Jax's wedding without losing it. Dancing with Sonny had frazzled her beyond repair. She wondered if that had been his desire.  
  
She left the ladies room and started to head for the door. She had almost reached it, when Jax stepped in front of her. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Skye attempted a laugh. "Oh, I didn't think you would notice. You have so many people to meet and greet that I didn't want to disturb you. I mean, a great-aunt who came from halfway around the world to see you is more important than one of your employees that you'll see in a couple of weeks." Jax smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "All my guests are important to me, Skye. And I did want to speak with you about something urgent." She looked up at him, startled. "What is it?" He looked around, then spoke in a low tone. "One of my other companies is having some trouble with a foreign subsidiary. Since I'm about to go on my honeymoon, I don't have time to deal with this myself. I was so impressed by how you handled that problem at ELQ a month ago, that I figured you were perfect for the job." Her interest was sparked. "What job?" He smiled at her enthusiasm. "I put a report on your desk outlining the situation. If you go to Rome for me and clean up this mess, I will make it very worth your while." Skye's eyes widened. "Rome? You want me to go to Italy?" Jax laughed. "All expenses paid. Will you do it for me?" Skye grinned. "Well, if you're going to pull my arm like that, I guess I have no choice. Of course I will. Don't give it another thought." Jax hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek. They said their goodbyes, and Skye left the reception hall. Well, she thought, if I'm going to mourn the loss of an almost-lover, may as well mourn in Rome. 


	6. A Challenge

Chapter 6  
  
Sonny's office  
  
Benny walked into the office, a frustrated look on his face. Sonny raised his eyebrows. "Something up?" Benny sighed. "Yeah, boss, and I wish I knew what." Sonny laughed. "You want to elaborate?" Benny sighed again. "I wish I could! But that's the problem, I can't." Sonny rubbed his face with his hands. "Would you just spill it!" Benny sat down in a chair. "I found out yesterday that Dawson is going to be flying to Rome this afternoon to take care of some problems at one of his businesses. You know how he owns some small subsidiaries of major companies, small enough so that the company doesn't really pay attention to them, other than that they're showing a profit. Those kinds of deals are great for doing all kinds of shady business. Well, apparently one of his parent companies is getting suspicious, and he's going there to check it out. The thing is, I can't find out the name of his subsidiary, or the parent company that owns it." Sonny leaned back in his chair. "I see where you're going with this. You're worried that the subsidiary he owns just so happens to be the same subsidiary, Espressive, that we're in negotiations to buy from Café Italiano." Benny cleared his throat. "Well it makes sense, boss. Dawson's been sniffing around our coffee business alot. Now he's heading to Rome because he's concerned that one of his companies, business unknown, is getting too much scrutiny lately. Why would the parent company be scrutinizing him, unless they were planning to sell his business to someone else?" Sonny nodded. "It is a bit too much of a coincidence. And your spies can't find anything out?" Benny shook his head. "Not from here. And I don't want to ask the folks over at Café Italiano any questions, for fear of making them nervous. I think our only option is to send someone over to Rome to spy on Dawson – see where he goes."  
  
Sonny gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. Rome, Italy. It would be nice to get away for a little while. And he could keep a personal eye on Dawson. He looked at Benny, making a decision. "Have Gary get the jet ready for a trip to Rome. I better go home and pack." Benny looked at him wide-eyed. "You're going to take care of this yourself?" Sonny stood up and walked towards the door. "I need everyone here to run the business. Besides, if something goes down, I want to be there personally to handle it." With that he left the office, leaving Benny to sigh in disappointment that he wouldn't be taking the trip himself.  
  
Skye's Townhouse  
  
The airport limousine driver pulled up to the curb, and popped the trunk. He hurried out and loaded Skye's luggage into the vehicle. She had arranged to be in Rome a week. If she finished her business in two days, then she would just have to entertain herself somehow, she thought with a smile. Skye climbed into the back seat, and pulled out Jax's report again. She had gone over it several times, and was quite convinced that something shady was going on. Café Italiano was attempting to sell one of its subsidiaries to another coffee company named Mocha Mike. Mocha Mike just happened to be owned by Sonny Corinthos. Jax had explained in the report that the coffee business was one of the few companies owned by Sonny that was completely legitimate. He didn't think that the problems stemmed from that end, especially since Sonny didn't know that Jax was the major shareholder of Café Italiano. Skye was well aware that Jax tended to keep his involvement in these things private. There weren't many people who knew he was the primary shareholder at ELQ.  
  
Jax seemed to feel that the problem was with the subsidiary itself, a company called Espressive that made chocolate covered espresso beans. They'd been chugging along, making a profit, no difficulties to speak of. Then when Café Italiano had decided to shed some bulk and sell the subsidiary, all of a sudden the folks at Espressive were wringing their hands. The financial statements they were providing to Sonny's coffee business made it look as if the business were failing, and therefore an undesirable purchase. Obviously they didn't want to get sold, because they felt just cozy right where they were. Skye would find out why. Much as she would like to recommend selling the subsidiary to Sonny and letting him deal with the problem, she knew that Jax liked to keep his nose clean, and Sonny would raise a stink if he knew he was being shafted. Skye looked up and saw that they had arrived at the main airport terminal. She was taking a commercial airline because Jax was using his personal jet for his honeymoon.  
  
Port Charles International Airport  
  
Sonny's limo was passing by the main terminal, on his way to the runway for private jets, when he saw Skye exiting from a vehicle by the curb. He told his driver to pull over at the next available space. He thought for a moment. It could be a coincidence, but he wanted to know for sure. He did not want any surprises when he landed in Rome. He told the driver to wait, and he got out, following Skye as she made her way to the first class section of a major airline. Making sure not to be seen, he listened in to her conversation. "Hello, I'm Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. I'm taking the 4:45 flight to Rome." She handed the clerk her passport. Sonny heard all he needed to know. He left the terminal and got back into his limousine. A muscle worked in his jaw as he realized how right he had been about her. Skye was in cahoots with Dawson. There was no other explanation. Neither Café Italiano nor Espressive had any association with ELQ, so there was no other reason for her to be involved except as Dawson's partner in crime. He shook his head. He had actually started to be taken in by her sob story. And she really laid it on thick too. Well, she wouldn't fool him again. 


	7. Showdown

Chapter 7  
  
Skye sank back into her rented limousine and let out a satisfied sigh. Her day had been very busy, but also very successful. At least so far. She chuckled as she recalled the scrambling around that had gone on at Espressive. She had conducted meeting after meeting to grill all the higher ups, and had dived quite extensively into their accounting system to look at their general ledger. Skye frowned as she remembered spotting a man at the office several times during the day, who seemed to intimidate people, but she had never been introduced to him. He looked slightly familiar. She wondered who he was, and if he was perhaps the key to this whole mess. If she saw him again tomorrow, she was going to get an introduction. Skye was almost at the bottom of this mystery, and she was determined to have it all cleared up tomorrow.  
  
The limo pulled up to the curb of her hotel, and she stepped out. She was about to enter the lobby, when something tugged on her skirt. She looked down, and saw a little girl standing there, who looked very grubby. Skye wondered if she were homeless. The little girl said something in Italian. "Oh, sweetie, I'm afraid I don't understand you." The little girl started to walk away, indicating that Skye should follow her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the little girl into an alley nearby. Just as her instincts started to tell her that this wasn't a good idea, she was grabbed from behind, and the little girl took off running. Skye heard her assailant laugh in her ear. "I knew you'd fall for it. You may play at being the big corporate bitch, but you're a sucker for a small child."  
  
The man pulled her deeper into the dark alley, and turned her around so that she could see him and the gun he was holding. She gasped as she recognized the man who had been skulking around Espressive all day. Suddenly the whole thing clicked in her brain. She remembered where she had seen him before – the newspaper. And she suddenly realized what his connection to this whole thing was. "Dawson," she whispered. He laughed. "Got it in one. You are very shrewd. Too shrewd. Your activities at my company today almost messed up all my plans. I've got news for you – you're not going to finish what you started. Unfortunately, you're going to become a statistic. One of those American tourists who ends up a victim of our famous brand of thieves and muggers." Skye strove to remain calm. "No, you don't have to kill me. I can just leave tomorrow, saying that I didn't find anything wrong. I'll even recommend that its probably best if Café Italiano doesn't sell Espressive. Then you can go about your business." Dawson laughed evily. "You think I'm stupid? You think I'm going to make a deal with you that you can easily break, when it would just be easier to kill you? Especially when I plan to have a bit of fun with you first." Dawson grabbed her neck and pulled her to him, smashing his lips against her as his gun dug into her ribs.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little tete a tete." Dawson broke away from Skye and they both turned to see Sonny Corinthos standing there. He smiled cooly. "You know Dawson, I didn't think this was your style. Isnt it much better to romance your partner in a nice hotel room?" Dawson recovered from his shock quickly. "I should have known you would show up, Corinthos. This whole mess stinks of you. And don't you mean that she's your partner?" Sonny frowned, wondering what Dawson's game was. He had seen Dawson and Skye both go into the Espressive building that morning, albeit not together. Dawson left for the day, followed a half hour later by Skye. Sonny had observed her getting out of the limo, and follow the child into the alley. When he entered the alley, he saw Dawson kissing Skye, and felt a tidal wave of rage envelop him. "No, I meant what I said. And the only thing that stinks is your ability to do business without having it blow up in your face. Although I will say that it is pretty genius to make a savvy businesswoman like Skye your lover. With her on your side, maybe you won't screw up as much." Dawson laughed. "I'm sure you would love for me to hire her so she could infiltrate my organization." Sonny had had enough. "Quit playing games with me Dawson. I know perfectly well that you and Skye are in cahoots."  
  
Skye had been quiet the whole time, hoping that Sonny would save her from this horrible man. But she suddenly realized that wasn't going to happen. "Sonny, no! I'm not in cahoots with him. Please, he's going to kill me!" Dawson brought the gun up and put it to her head. "Shut up! I need to think." Sonny wondered what was going on. Was this some sort of setup? Now that he had exposed their partnership, maybe they were desperate. Dawson continued, "So, what you're saying, Corinthos, is that you have nothing to do with this dame, and you think that she and I have something going on." Sonny narrowed his eyes. "That's right." Skye started to struggle. "No! That's wrong! Sonny, please!" Dawson dug the gun harder against the side of her head. "I said, shut up!" He turned his head back to Sonny. "So if that is truly what you believe, then you have no business being in this alley. You should just walk away, and let us get back to what we were doing." Dawson transferred the gun to her ribs again, and rubbed his lips against her neck. Skye appeared anguished, and she gazed at Sonny with a pleading look. Dawson looked back at Sonny, and said, "Well, Corinthos, whats it to be? You gonna leave us two lovebirds alone?"  
  
Sonny realized that this situation was far more serious than he originally thought. If Skye was in league with Dawson, than this whole scenario was a setup that could easily lead to his death. But if it wasn't a set up, and he walked away, then Skye was the one who'd be dying – and very nastily at that. Sonny had no reason at all to trust Skye, yet if she really was innocent, then her death would be on his conscious. But if he did trust her, and she literally stabbed him in the back…  
  
Sonny made his decision. He looked at Dawson, and smiled coldly. "You know, I think I'm bored here. Instead of standing in an alley trading barbs with you two pirahnas, I could be having dinner with a beautiful young woman named Antoinette. If I leave now, I think I can just about make that date with her. Goodbye." He turned around and left the alley. After a brief hesitation, Skye screamed after him. "You bastard! You dirty bastard! I knew you'd do this! You're scum…" Dawson put his hand over her mouth so no one could hear her. "Well, I guess its just you and me now." He put his gun in his pocket, and pulled her into an embrace. Skye struggled to free herself, as he started to pull her to the ground. Suddenly he made a small noise and slumped over her, unconscious. She looked up and saw Sonny standing there, holding his gun with the butt outward. He had knocked Dawson on the back of the head. Sonny tucked his gun into his holster, pulled Dawson off her, then helped her to her feet. She threw herself into his arms, and whispered in his ear. "I thought you were going to leave me. But you said Antoinette, and then I knew. Thank you so much, Sonny."  
  
He turned her so that he was between her and Dawson's unconscious body, hoping that he wasn't going to regret his actions. There was still a chance that this was a setup. Then Sonny felt Skye flinch at the same time as he heard a noise behind him. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion. He felt Skye's fingers slide down to where his gun was and pull it out. A hand grabbed Sonny's shoulder as Skye stepped back and pointed the gun at him. As he heard the gun go off, he thought of Michael, and hoped that Jax would be a good father. The sound of Skye screaming seemed to trigger a return back to the normal speed of time. He turned around and saw that Dawson was now lying on the ground, blood spurting out of a gunshot wound to his head. 


	8. Aftermath

Chapter 8  
  
Skye dropped the gun, staring in shock as Sonny went over to Dawson to check his pulse. He shook his head, then looked towards the entrance to the alley. No one seemed to notice what was going on, and Sonny was glad that he had put the silencer on the gun. He started searching through Dawson's pockets, letting the flaps hang out. He finally pulled a wallet out of the inside of the sports jacket, leaving the jacket laying open. He roughly pulled the rings off the dead man's fingers. "You're….you're mugging him?" Skye asked shakily. Sonny glanced at her. "That's usually what you do when you want it to look like a mugging." Skye shook her head, dazed. "I don't understand." Sonny stood up and went over to a dumpster. He stuffed the wallet and rings deep inside a bag of garbage, and closed the dumpster. "Well, you want to call the cops and tell them what really happened?" Skye thought about it a moment. "Not really." She stared at Dawson again, realizing that she had killed a man. She started to shake uncontrollably. Sonny came over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're gonna be okay," he whispered. "Let's get you to your hotel room."  
  
Sonny managed to get her to her hotel room, despite the fact that she had continued to shake, and had even once doubled over in the elevator. He pushed her gently onto the bed and put a cover over her. Then he called room service and ordered two meals and a bottle of their best wine. He lay down on the bed and held her close to him until there was a knock on the door. Sonny let the waiter bring in the food and the wine. He gave him a tip and the waiter left. "Come on, Skye, you need to eat something." She shook her head. "You're probably starving, you need to get some food in your system." Skye looked nauseous. Sonny sighed. "Okay, then, have some wine." "No! Absolutely not!" He caressed her hair. "Look, I know you have a problem with alcohol, but I can't exactly order a valium or something. You need to calm down, you're a wreck." Skye shook her head. "I'm not going to take a drink. I can fight this on my own." Sonny sighed. "You're stubborn, that's for sure. Well, do you mind if I have some?" She shook her head, relieved that he wasn't going to fight her on this.  
  
Sonny got a chair and set it in front of the food cart. He poured the wine, and then lifted the lid on one of the platters. He began to eat. "Mmm….damn I love Italy. This is great food, Skye, you should try some." He had a look of pure bliss on his face. He stuffed some more food in his mouth, making yummy noises and giving her meaningful glances. Skye suddenly began to giggle, and soon she was laughing hysterically. Sonny laughed with her. But then she abruptly switched from laughter to tears, which grew into great racking sobs. He got up from the food cart and went over to the bed, enfolding her in his arms again. She calmed down to the point of just sniffling every once in awhile, and they lay there for a long time, not saying anything. Finally she heard her stomach grumbling. "Well, I guess I better force down something to eat." Sonny nodded and got up to pull another chair up to the food cart. He poured her a glass of water from a pitcher that had been provided with the meal.  
  
"I have to say that I admire you a great deal for not taking the wine. I apologize for trying to make you drink it." Skye shook her head. "You were just doing what you thought was best at the time. You had no way of knowing if I would be strong enough to recover from the shock." Sonny cocked his head. "I should have known how strong you were, considering you had the presence of mind to grab my gun and shoot Dawson. If you hadn't, we might have both been killed." Skye stared off into space a moment. Then she looked at Sonny. "What made you change your mind? You seemed convinced that Dawson and I were partners." Sonny sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I was convinced. As far as I was concerned, I was walking into a setup. But I couldn't leave, knowing there was the slightest possibility that I was wrong, and that you could be killed. I would rather risk death than live knowing I could have prevented a woman's rape and murder." Skye leaned back also. "I guess my involvement in all this has seemed pretty suspicious. Especially since you thought we were in cahoots even before Italy entered the picture." Sonny nodded. "But I know now that you were not involved with him. Though, I still don't know how you fit into Espressive." Skye smiled. "The major shareholder of Café Italiano asked me to serve as a consultant to find out what was going on at Espressive. There was some funny business concerning the impending sale to Mocha Mike. Now we know why. Dawson didn't want to be owned by his rival."  
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Major shareholder?" Suddenly everything was clear. "Jax! He owns Café Italiano, and he asked you to do this for him as a favor." Skye hesitated, and then nodded. Sonny shook his head. "I should have known. Well, glad we got that all cleared up." Skye sighed. "So what now?" Sonny shrugged. "Tomorrow we go over to Espressive and announce that the sale is off. After all, Mocha Mike's doesn't want to be involved in any crooked business." He gave her his most dimply smile, and she laughed. 


	9. Playing Tourist

Chapter 9  
  
At his insistence, Sonny slept in a chair in her room that night. Skye felt a distinct sense of déjà vu at the arrangement, reflecting on the irony that in the previous situation, the threat had supposedly been from Sonny, and in fact had not been real at all. The next morning Sonny and Skye went to the Espressive offices. They had a meeting with the higher ups to explain (without going into detail) how Skye had found out that a member of the mafia had been using their company to launder money and other sordid activities. Sonny announced that Mocha Mike was no longer interested in purchasing Espressive, and Skye announced that she would be recommending to the executives at Café Italiano that they either liquidate the subsidiary, or do a complete overhaul. Having dropped these two bombs, they left. In the limo on the way back to the hotel, they used their cell phones to set their plans in motion.  
  
After each had hung up, they looked at each other. Sonny spoke first. "So, are you going back to Port Charles?" Skye shook her head. "I'm not going to let a little thing like murder scare me away from one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I originally planned to stay here a week, and I will do just that. I think I'll change hotels, though. I don't want to spend the whole time looking at that alley." Sonny nodded. "You can try my hotel. I've been very satisfied with the suite I was given." Skye smiled. "That's a good idea. Maybe they'll even give me your suite when you leave." Sonny smirked. "Who said I'm leaving?" Skye raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I just assumed…" Sonny shook his head. "Like yourself, I was planning to stay a week. I haven't had a vacation in a long time, and as you said, this is one of the most beautiful cities in the world." Skye nodded, not sure what else to say.  
  
They were silent for awhile, both lost in thought. "Skye, there are a lot of issues that form a, uh, barrier between us. The fact that we saved each other's lives doesn't really knock down that barrier. But I'd like to think that it would grant us a sort of reprieve, you might say." Sonny cleared his throat. "How about, just for this week, we call a truce. Try to get to know each other so that when we get back to Port Charles, we'll be less likely to go for each other's throats. Waddya say?" Skye glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and bit her lip. Then she smiled. "I think that's a lovely idea. Truce." She held out her hand. He gave her a blinding smile and took her hand in his. "Truce," he said, and then kissed her hand. She laughed.  
  
Sonny helped her check out and transfer her luggage to his hotel. She was able to get a room without a problem. They agreed to meet in the lobby after changing clothes. They both laughed when they saw each other. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt with blue jeans, and she was wearing a fuschia top with black jeans. He commented, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so casual." "Yes, well I usually dress up because I want all eyes to focus on me. Today the focus will be on the surroundings. Besides, I like to be comfortable when I'm pounding the pavement." She decided not to comment on his appearance so she could avoid looking at how well the shirt molded to his chest. They set about deciding which sights they would visit, and once negotiated, they headed out.  
  
Skye had a complex camera that she used to take many pictures. "You're very good with that," Sonny commented. "I've taken several classes," Skye said, not telling him that she had snuck a few photos of him here and there. Sonny spotted another tourist with a similar camera, who seemed as proficient, and asked him if he would use Skye's camera to take a picture of them. Too surprised to speak, Skye handed the gentleman her camera, and he took a photo of them sitting on the rim of a fountain. As the man handed her the camera, he winked at Skye. "Honeymooners, eh?" Skye flushed a deep red, and Sonny simply responded to the guy with a wide smile and waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
They had lunch at a small café, and then continued their touring. Midafternoon they stopped, exhausted from the heat, to have some iced cappuccinos. They decided their next stop should be an air conditioned museum. They spent a couple of hours in the museum, and then called it a day. Over dinner that night, they discussed what they would do the next day. "If you want to rest in the morning, I am frankly dying to do some shopping. When we passed by the fashion district earlier, I was starting to salivate." Sonny laughed. "Well, unless you want to be alone, I'd like to go with you." Skye raised her eyebrows. "Really?" He shrugged. "Sure. Italians make clothes for men too, you know." She smiled.  
  
Skye came down to the lobby the next morning, wearing a sundress and sandals. Sonny complimented her on her dress. "Thank you," she said breezily, "I like to wear this when I go shopping because it's so easy to take off." She froze when she realized what she had said. "Um..I mean, for when I try on clothes in the dressing room." She laughed awkwardly. Sonny just raised one eyebrow and hailed a taxi. They spent all morning in the fashion district. Skye bought several items of clothing, and Sonny ordered a couple of suits to be made and shipped home. Skye paused in front of a formal wear shop, gazing at the dress in the window. "Do you want to go in?" Sonny asked. Skye hesitated, then shook her head. "No, I think I have plenty of gowns at home." "But did you bring any with you?" Skye frowned at him in puzzlement. "No, I hadn't planned on going any place formal." Sonny shook his head and tsked. "Don't you know that you're supposed to pack for any eventuality?" Skye laughed. "If I did that, I would be over my luggage weight limit on the airplane. Besides, if something comes up, I can just buy what I need." Sonny smirked. "Which is why I suggested going into this shop. You'll be needing a formal gown for tonight." Skye raised her eyebrows. "I will?" Sonny nodded. "I spoke to the concierge, and he's providing us two tickets to the opera tonight. I hope I wasn't too presumptuous." Skye looked at him in delight. "That's a fantastic idea! Thank you so much! Well, I guess I have no choice but to buy a formal gown." She made a beeline into the store, a laughing Sonny right behind her.  
  
After lunch, Skye told Sonny that she wanted to rest that afternoon. "If I take it easy the rest of the day, my feet should recover enough for some more sightseeing tomorrow." They parted ways, and Skye went to her room. She lounged for a little while, then went to the window to stare out at the view. She looked down, and could see the hotel pool. It looked extremely inviting. She changed into her bathing suit and a wrap, and went down stairs. The pool area was quite crowded, but she was instantly able to spot a dark, well physiqued body amongst the mass of people. It was Sonny, and he was heading towards the diving board. She watched as he paused at the end of the diving board, and then executed a perfect dive into the cool, clear water. Skye sighed. She looked around, and was able to find an unoccupied lounger. She found her sunglasses in her tote bag, which she put on, and then began to slather some waterproof sunblock onto her skin. "I see you had the same idea." She turned her head, and saw Sonny standing there beside her. Her eyes traveled up his wet body, silently damning him for being so perfect. "I love to swim," she offered lamely. Sonny nodded. "Would you like some help with that? With your delicate skin, I'm sure you need as much protection as possible." Skye hesitated, then handed him the bottle with an inward sigh. She must be a masochist, there was no other explanation.  
  
Sonny's hands were swift and efficient at first, then gradually became slower and more sensual. Just as Skye was about to scream in frustration, Sonny abruptly stopped. "I'm feeling a slight breeze, I think I better get back in the water." He walked away at a brisk pace, leaving Skye to stare after him speculatively. She finished her coverage, and then went over to the pool and dived into the water. It felt deliciously cool in the blazing July heat, and she swam a few laps before stopping to look around for Sonny. She was treading water by the edge of the pool, when she felt something slide past her legs. A moment later, Sonny's head popped up out of the water. He smiled at her, and started to say something. Unfortunately there was suddenly a great deal of laughing and shrieking behind her. Then before she knew what was happening, something ran into her from behind, and she was knocked against Sonny. Sonny grabbed her to keep her from going under. She heard a boy's voice say something in another language that sounded like Spanish. Sonny responded to the boy in the same language, and the child swam away.  
  
Sonny looked at Skye, still holding her in his arms. "He apologized for knocking into you like that." Skye nodded, unable to say anything. She started to tremble involuntarily at the way her naked skin slid against his in the pool water. She laughed shakily. "You know what, I think I'm starting to get a chill. Maybe I should get out." She waited for him to let her go, but he just stared at her with a sober expression on his face. Finally he opened his arms, and she swam away and exited the pool. She went over to her lounger to dry off, and she lay down in the hopes that the rays of the sun would warm her up again. After awhile she felt a shadow. She opened her eyes, and Sonny was standing there, his eyes traveling the length of her. Finally he spoke. "I'm going back to my room. Shall we meet in the lobby at 6pm?" She nodded her agreement. He smiled. "Don't lay there too long. Wouldn't want the sun to damage that delicate skin of yours." He walked away before she could respond. 


	10. Almost But Not Quite

Chapter 10  
  
Skye came into the lobby, looking quite regal in a gown of deep purple. It had a high neckline, no sleeves, and fanned outward from the waist into soft folds on the floor. The bodice had delicate beadwork, and the skirt was a soft floaty material. Her hair was up, and she had twined a purple ribbon through it. She spotted Sonny, who was over by the concierge desk. He had obviously seen her, but was standing there unmoving, as if he was frozen in place. Skye took the opportunity to admire his tuxedo. She had figured he would look amazing in a tuxedo, and indeed he did. Finally he snapped out of his reverie, and walked over to her. "You look stunning," he said, as he pulled a box out of his pocket. "I saw these at a shop earlier, and figured they would go well with your gown." She took the box from him, hesitantly, and opened it. Inside were a pair of dangling earrings made of silver with an antique finish. They were very old, and very well made. Tears sparked at the back of her eyes. "They're exquisite," she whispered, and put them on. She smiled. "Thank you." Sonny smiled back and offered her his arm.  
  
When the opera was over, Skye was glad that she had brought some tissue in her evening bag. Tears were streaming down her face. "I should have known," Sonny said, smiling. "You may be a corporate executive, but you're also a hopeless romantic." Skye would have been embarrassed at his statement if she hadn't heard a distinct tremor in his voice. "I'll admit to being a hopeless romantic if you admit that it wasn't allergies or illness that caused all that sniffling you did during the death scene." Sonny grinned. "I'm thinking I should have my attorney present for this line of questioning."  
  
When they exited the opera house, they decided to walk a little, to avoid the line of cars waiting to pick up the attendees. They passed by a cart that was bursting with a variety of different flowers. Sonny stopped, stared at the cart for a moment, then plucked a single flower from its midst. It was a tulip, in a deep shade of purple that almost matched her dress. He paid the cart owner, and handed her the tulip. "It's absolutely perfect," she said. They finally hailed a taxi, and returned to the hotel. Sonny walked Skye to her door. She smiled shakily at him. "More sightseeing tomorrow?" He nodded. "I'd like to see a few more things tomorrow afternoon. But I have a surprise activity planned for the morning, if you're up to it." Skye raised her eyebrows. "I love surprises." He smiled. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9am. Wear comfortable clothes." He hesitated, then leaned over and gingerly kissed her on the cheek. He stared into her eyes for a moment, then turned and walked away.  
  
The next morning, Sonny ushered Skye out of the lobby, where a car was waiting outside. "No driver?" Sonny nodded. "Yeah, me. I hope you can read a map." She slid into the passenger seat, and Sonny skillfully maneuvered the car out into traffic. Before long they were heading out of the city. "How in the world did you arrange this?" Sonny flashed her a smile. "The concierge has many ideas for well paying customers. I can't say anymore until we get there." They followed the directions until they were well out into the countryside. Finally Sonny pulled onto a dirt road that ended in a wooded area. He got out and popped the trunk. Skye was surprised to see a picnic basket and blanket. She grinned in delight. They followed a trail until it ended in a clearing by a stream. On the other side of the stream, Skye could see rolling hills in the distance. "Oh, Sonny, this is absolutely magical."  
  
Sonny spread the blanket, and they sat down. Skye unpacked the picnic basket, delighted with each treat that she pulled out. They ate until they were both absolutely stuffed. Then they reclined on the blanket, staring off into the distance. Skye looked thoughtfully over at Sonny. "When we were in the alley, and you thought you were going to die…what flashed through your mind?" Sonny stared at her, his face unreadable. "I thought of Michael. I found myself hoping that Jax would be a good father to him." Skye looked down, wincing slightly. She swallowed the words that threatened to come to her lips, that AJ would be a good father. "I'm sure Jax would be a fine father. I don't think Carly would have married him otherwise." Sonny nodded, looking pained. "How about you? What flashed through your mind?" Skye looked off in the distance. "I thought of Adam, my adoptive father. My mother and I are on relatively good terms right now. But the last time I spoke to Adam was well over a year ago. We didn't part on such good terms. I'm afraid I was rather upset at the time over discovering that he was not my real father. I felt betrayed, and I lashed out at him." Sonny smiled mirthlessly. "I can relate to that." Skye sighed. "I've been meaning to go visit him, to try and reconcile, but so many things have happened this past year. Almost dying made me realize that I shouldn't waste time. I think I'm going to have to make time to go to Pine Valley and see him and Stuart. Stuart is his twin brother, and the sweetest man on the face of the earth. I shouldn't have punished him for my anger towards Adam."  
  
Skye looked off in the distance, tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. She shrugged. "I suppose now you'll think that in addition to being a hopeless romantic, I'm also a sentimental fool." Sonny stared thoughtfully at her. "Y'know, Skye, it seems to me that you're desperate for people to love and accept you. When they don't, it hurts a great deal. And when they do genuinely care for you, it's difficult to accept. You were angry at Adam because you felt his love was counterfeit." Skye shrugged again. "I suppose that's true." Sonny went on, "You've got all this love inside your heart, just waiting to be poured out on someone who would love you back. But the problem is that with your heart in frozen storage, no one can see what's inside. All people see is someone who is cold-hearted. They don't realize that there is something inside the coldness, waiting to be thawed. Jax didn't see it." By this time Skye was crying profusely, and she shook her head. "No, Jax saw it. He saw what I was really like. He just didn't do anything about it." Sonny looked grim. "Then he was an even greater fool than I thought."  
  
Before she could respond, his lips had closed over hers. Skye was so surprised by his action, that she didn't even think about her response. Without pausing, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands were running down her back, and then back up to twine into her hair. She caressed his cheek and neck, her tears continuing to stream down her face. They rolled around on the blanket, letting loose all the frustrated passion and anger that had been building in them from the moment they met. Sonny pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans, caressing her bare midriff. He was about pull her shirt up to expose her bra when the moment was completely shattered by an inexplicable barking right next to their ears.  
  
They both froze, and looked over to see a big shaggy dog sitting right next to the blanket, panting at them. Flabbergasted, they were unable to move, until the sound of a child's laughter coming closer spurred them into movement. They leaped over to opposite sides of the blanket, Sonny combing his hair with his finger, and Skye quickly tucking her shirt back into her jeans. A little girl burst into the clearing, chattering in a language that sounded like German. She stopped short when she saw the two on the blanket. A man and a woman followed right behind the girl, and also stopped when they saw the couple. They asked a question in German. Sonny and Skye looked at each other, and burst into laughter.  
  
They drove back to the hotel in relative silence. They dropped off the car, and headed out for more sightseeing. Skye showed Sonny how to use the camera, and he took a few experimental pictures, including some of Skye. At one point they visited a gallery. Skye was drawn to two of the paintings. One was a pastoral setting that looked remarkably like the place where they had their picnic. The other was one of a woman reading a book in an Italian garden. She decided to purchase the latter picture for her office. She paid for it, and arranged for it to be shipped to ELQ. That night they had their last dinner in Rome, as Skye would be taking an early flight out in the morning. In the elevator on the way up their rooms, Skye was particularly somber. She didn't want it to end. Not the vacation, and not their truce. Sonny walked her to her room, and insisted on going inside to check for intruders. Since he had not done a check the previous nights, Skye knew it was a ploy. After making a circle around the room, Sonny came over to stand in front of Skye. He was about to move in to kiss her, when Skye stepped back.  
  
"Look, Sonny, I think it would be best if we say goodbye now." Sonny gazed at her with his usual unreadable expression. "You don't want to finish what we started at the picnic?" he asked in a low voice. Skye started to tremble as she fought for control. "It wasn't real, Sonny, none of this is. I know what you were trying to do before, and I…I don't approve." Sonny frowned and put his hands on his hips. "What was I trying to do." Skye folded her arms. "You gave this nice little speech about the state of my heart, which was more or less accurate. Then you…you felt sorry for me. So you decided to throw me a bone and…and make love to me. Sort of the cherry on top of the sundae that was this trip." Sonny's lips quirked as he realized that she had no idea of the innuendoes she made. "Skye, I…" "No! I don't want your pity. You've made it clear on past occasions that you're not attracted to me." Sonny exhaled in exasperation. "Not attracted to you? Are you saying that you didn't feel that…bone that I was…throwing you?" Skye flushed a deep red. "You could have been thinking of someone else," she muttered.  
  
Sonny threw up his hands, his anger beginning to take hold. "I find it hard to believe that your self esteem is that low. Which leads me to only one conclusion. You may be attracted to me, but you're disgusted by the idea of making love to me. I'm beneath you. I'm a thug, a…a goombah who couldn't even begin to touch the likes of rich, lily white you. If that's what you want to think, fine. But I'm not going to let you reject me, and then make me feel guilty about it." Sonny walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. And so ends the truce, she thought. Skye packed her clothes, her movements mechanical, stopping every so often to wipe the tears from her face or blow her nose. She briefly considered going to Sonny. But she had already thrown herself at a man once this year, only to be rejected. She wasn't about to endure that humiliation again.  
  
The next morning Skye checked out of the hotel and boarded her flight home. The entire trip she stared unseeingly out the window, the purple tulip in her hand. Every so often she would draw it over her cheek and lips, imagining that it was Sonny caressing her, wondering how it was that she always managed to make such a spectacular mess of her life. 


	11. Back Home

Chapter 11  
  
Skye's Townhouse  
  
Skye breezed through the front door, perusing her mail. She paused over by the couch when she saw that she had received a package from her film developer, the only one she trusted with her precious photographs. Because she was their favorite customer, they often put a rush order on her film. Skye sighed and set her briefcase and purse down. She sat on the couch and opened the package. Taking a deep breath, she began to sort through the photographs she had taken in Italy. She was happy to see that she had gotten some very good shots. She paused when she came to a picture of Sonny in front of the Coliseum. As she flipped through more and more photos, she saw that she had taken rather a lot of Sonny. Her hand trembled when she came to the photos of her and Sonny that the other tourist had taken. There were three of them, in various poses by the fountain. She quickly went on through more of the stack.  
  
The telephone rang, and Skye set the pictures on the coffee table. "Hello?" "Skye? Its Jax! I'm back from my honeymoon." "Welcome back. I hope you had fun." "It was awesome. We went to a variety of places, but I won't bore you with the details. How did it go in Rome?" Skye closed her eyes. "I was able to get to the bottom of things, and I think it will be resolved to your satisfaction. But if you want details, its better if we meet in person." "How about dinner? Carly has to do a lot of catching up at the club, so I'm on my own tonight." "Sounds good. How about we meet at the Grille at seven?" Jax agreed and hung up. No sooner had Skye replaced the phone in the cradle, than the doorbell rang. Skye walked over to the front door and saw through the glass that AJ was standing there. She opened the door with a welcoming smile. "AJ! I'm so glad to see you. I havent seen you since I got back from Rome." AJ smiled and strolled into the living room. "I hope you don't mind my coming over unannounced. I have some news I wanted to share, and I also want to hear how your trip went." They sat down on the couch, and AJ noticed the photos sitting there. "Oh, are these the pics you took in Rome?" Before Skye could stop him, he was flipping through the photos. "These are very good. Wow, this place is gorgeous. Y'know, I'd love to visit there some day. I…" His voice trailed off when he came to a picture of Sonny. He continued to flip through the photos, seeing more and more of Sonny, and finally coming to the ones of he and Skye together. "You want to tell me what the hell this is about?" Skye snatched the photos out of AJ's hand, so he wouldn't do them any damage. She held them close to her heart. "It's a long story, AJ." "Oh, I'm sure it will be well worth the time spent listening to it." Skye explained to him about her purpose for the trip, encountering Dawson, and how she and Sonny had saved each other's lives. "Since we were both planning to stay in Rome for a vacation, we decided to spend it…together." Skye shrugged lamely. "Together? Two people who, as far as I knew, hated each other's guts?" Skye took a deep breath. "Its all really complicated. I guess we figured that since we helped each other out, we sort of looked at the time spent in Rome as a get-out-of-jail-free card." AJ looked incredulous. "Okay, I'm still not getting this, so lets move on. Does this mean that you two are buddies now?"  
  
Skye fought to keep the tears from welling in her eyes. "Not exactly. We had a big fight the night before I came home. I havent seen or heard from him since." AJ smiled cynically. "Typical. Ole love em and leave em Sonny." Skye shook her head. "He didn't love me…in any sense of the word. Our time together was…strictly platonic." AJ shook his head. "Well that's a relief. Sonny tends to have this mesmerizing effect on the women he sleeps with. I should have known he would pull a stunt like this." Skye frowned. "What are you talking about?" AJ stood up and paced. "Well isnt it obvious? I start dating his sister, and he couldn't do anything about it. So he decided to get back at me by attempting to seduce my sister." Skye rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Sonny underestimates me in a lot of ways, but he knows I'm not stupid. Our temporary friendship was just one of those freak things that happen to people when they are on vacation. Rome is one of the most beautiful and romantic cities in the world. It's a bit hard to hold on to hate when you're in a place like that." AJ shrugged, clearly not convinced. He knew Skye well enough by now that to argue with her or warn her off was not going to do a bit of good.  
  
Skye stood up and offered AJ some ginger ale. He accepted and they moved into the kitchen. She poured them both a glass, and they leaned on the counter. "You told me you have some news?" AJ nodded, sipping his beverage thoughtfully. "Well, you've probably figured out by now that I've fallen in love with Courtney." Skye looked down at the counter. She nodded. "I suspected as much. Oh, AJ how could you let yourself get into such a position?" AJ frowned. "What position?" "Sonny already has your only child. Now you've given him the power to take away the woman you love." AJ stepped back from the counter and paced around the kitchen. "He doesn't have that power. If he did, he would have used it already." Skye shook her head. "Well, he could be biding his time until he can come up with something effective enough." AJ smiled secretively. "Well his time has almost run out, sis. Courtney and I are getting married."  
  
Skye almost choked on her ginger ale. "Are you crazy? Courtney's just a child!" AJ shook his head. "Courtney's going to be 21 in two weeks. When that happens, we plan to elope." Skye rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because 21 is so much more mature than 20. You know, AJ, sometimes when I look at you, its like looking in a mirror." AJ looked puzzled. "Because we both have that drive to take whatever it is we want?" Skye shook her head. "No, because we both seem driven to self-destruction."  
  
Port Charles Grille  
  
Skye had just been seated when Jax walked into the room. He smiled when he saw her and came over. He kissed her on the cheek and then sat down. "You're looking well, Skye." She smiled. "And you're looking tan. Honeymooning agrees with you." He grinned. "Yes it does. I plan to convince Carly to do it more often." Skye's smile faltered slightly, and she cleared her throat. "Well, I don't think I would like to repeat my experiences in Rome more often." Once they had ordered their meal, she told him about her day at Espressive, and the encounter with Dawson and Sonny. Jax looked very distressed. "Hell, Skye, if I had known I wouldn't have put you in so much danger!" Skye shook her head. "But you didn't know." Jax looked grim. "I should have. Now that you've explained the situation, I should have seen that the problems at Espressive had organized crime written all over it." Skye shrugged. "You were probably distracted by the fact that one mobster was already involved. It wouldn't occur to you that there would be more than one." Jax shook his head. "Wouldn't it? The whole thing reeked of a turf battle. Damn Sonny!"  
  
Skye was startled. "Jax, Sonny had no idea what was going on either. He was just as much in the dark as you. Your first instinct was right – Sonny's involvement was entirely benign. It was only because he happened to be a mobster that Dawson got nervous." Jax raised one eyebrow. "Suddenly you're Sonny's defender?" Skye lifted her chin. "I'm just trying to be objective. If Sonny was at fault, you know I would be the first to call it." They're meals arrived, and they dug in. Jax swallowed a bite, and asked, "So I guess you decided to stay a bit longer in Rome? I saw on your expense report that you switched hotels and didn't leave till Saturday." Skye turned red. "I told my assistant to leave off the second hotel bill, since my business had concluded by then. The rest of the week was a personal vacation." Jax waved his hand. "No, I wasn't complaining. I'd be happy to finance the whole trip. You saved me a world of trouble, and risked your life in the bargain." Skye shook her head. "I would feel uncomfortable letting you do that. Besides, it would get sticky during tax time." Jax shrugged. "So did you have a good time in Rome?" Skye was chewing on some food, so she didn't answer right away. She almost choked on the food when she heard a second voice say, "You know, I'm curious to hear the answer to that question myself." Eyes widening, she looked up to see Sonny standing next to their table, his expression inscrutable.  
  
Skye closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Sonny. The last time she had seen him was in her hotel room in Rome. When she opened them again, Jax had stood up, a grave expression on his face. "Skye tells me that you saved her life in Rome. I want to thank you for that." Jax held out his hand. Sonny glanced down at it, not offering his own. "She saved my life also. We're even." He looked at her as he said those last words. Jax cleared his throat, then sat back down. "Skye, you didn't answer Jax's question." She gave Sonny a murderous glance, but his look remained cooly polite. She smiled at Jax. "The city was beautiful. The whole experience was almost…surreal." Jax raised his eyebrows. "Would you care to elaborate?" She shook her head and looked down at her food. "No, not really." Jax looked up at Sonny, questioningly. Sonny shrugged. "She's obviously not the kiss-and-tell type." Jax's eyebrows went even higher. "Kiss-and-tell?" He looked at Skye. "You met someone while you were in Rome?" Skye looked away, fighting for control. "I got to know someone while I was there. Turns out he's the same as all the other jerks I've known." Sonny laughed. "I guess that's what happens when you live in an ivory tower." He turned and walked away, leaving Skye to fume in silence. 


	12. Reminders

Chapter 12  
  
Skye excused herself to go to the restroom so she could cool down. When she came out, Sonny was standing there. She raised one eyebrow mockingly. Sonny ignored her look. "Carly may not be my wife anymore, but I still care a great deal about her, and I will not let her be hurt." Skye rolled her eyes. "What are you babbling about?" A muscle worked in his jaw. "Carly and Jax have barely unpacked from their honeymoon, and you're already scheming to get him back." Skye stared at him thunderstruck for a moment. Then she started laughing. "My mind may be bent, but yours is absolutely twisted. Where the hell did you get the idea that I'm scheming to get Jax?" Sonny glared at her. "I should have figured it out when you went rushing off to Rome to do him a 'favor' that had nothing to do with your company. I guess I was distracted. But seeing you here with him tonight, having that intimate little dinner, everything clicked into place. You want him back, and you don't even care that he's married." Skye folded her arms. "I never had him in the first place. But that's not the point. I don't care what you think of me. I'm sick to death of defending myself to you. But I won't let you denigrate Jax. He never laid a finger on me when he was single, and he damn well won't now. He loves Carly and wouldn't dream of cheating on her."  
  
Sonny cocked his head. "Do you always play Jax's defender?" Skye blinked at the coincidental similarity to Jax's comment. "Why do you care what I do or feel concerning Jax?" He looked away. "I told you, I still care about Carly and don't want to see her hurt." All of a sudden, Skye felt drained. "Look, Sonny. You have business dinners with Alexis all the time, right?" Sonny nodded. "Well that's all this is. Jax was eager to know what happened in Rome, and I didn't want to tell him about it over the phone. He was the one who suggested dinner, but that was only because Carly went to the club to catch up on work. Satisfied?" There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Then Sonny looked away and shook his head. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." He walked off without saying anything else.  
  
ELQ – office of the CEO  
  
Skye tried to get some work done, and not think about her encounter with Sonny the previous evening. She was interrupted by the arrival of a package. She could tell by the shape that it was the painting she had purchased in Rome. She uncrated it, and stood staring at its beauty. She was glad she hadnt chosen the other painting, it would have been too much of a reminder of their interlude on the picnic blanket. She called in an assistant to help her hang it on the wall. It was perfect. For some reason it triggered a reminder in her head about something she had been meaning to do. She walked over to her desk and scrutinized her calendar. After awhile she decided that if she rearranged her schedule just a tad, she could fit in a visit to Pine Valley in a month. She checked her address book to make sure she had the number right, and picked up the phone to dial Adam's number. When he answered, she said, "Adam, its me, Skye." She took a deep breath. "What are you doing Labor Day weekend?"  
  
Sonny's Penthouse  
  
Sonny walked in the door and immediately noticed the crate sitting by the couch. He looked inquiringly at Johnny. "It came earlier. We checked it over and it seems okay. It came from Rome." Sonny instantly remembered what it was, and closed his eyes. He went over to the couch and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. He had been delusional when he purchased that painting. Delusional in thinking that it represented the start of something…perhaps wonderful. He looked over at the crate, not having to see the contents to remember what it looked like. The image was etched into his brain. He was convinced that the artist had been to that exact same clearing, the detail was too similar. Skye had chosen the painting of the woman reading, and now he knew why. Their picnic had been meaningless to her. He was glad she didn't know he had purchased this one.  
  
Sonny thought about what he would do with it. He could send it back. He could give it away to some charity auction. He could break it into little pieces for his fireplace. Or he could hang it up and have a constant reminder that he should never let his guard down. Sonny grimly decided that the last option was perhaps the most fitting. He pulled the painting out of its sleeve, and felt a stab of pain. Why the hell had he allowed her to get so close so quickly? Hadnt he learned his lesson by now? Sonny thought about the night before, when he had seen Skye and Jax in such a deep conversation. He remembered how he had jumped to conclusions. He seemed to always be in a red haze around Skye. Except when they were getting along, and then it was…  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Johnny poked his head in. "Carly and Michael are here to see you." He waved them in, hugging Michael. "Did it come yet? Is that it?" the little boy shouted excitedly, pointing towards the crate. Sonny laughed, and Carly rolled her eyes. "Mikey's been bugging me ever since we got home two days ago. He's dying to find out if his gift from Italy has come yet. He insisted on coming over." Sonny ruffled the boy's head. "Sorry to disappoint you champ, but that ain't it. I think it will probably come tomorrow." Carly took a look at the painting. "That's a beautiful setting. Did you get that in Rome?" Sonny nodded. "Did you have a good time?" Sonny paused, remembering Skye's answer to the question last night. "It's a beautiful city." Carly narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, Mikey, didn't you say you wanted to get something from your room?" The little boy nodded, and he took off up the stairs.  
  
Carly folded her arms. "You want to tell me what happened with Skye?" Sonny looked at her, his face unreadable. He shrugged. "Well Jax probably told you that we had a run-in with Dawson." Carly shook her head. "I mean after that. Letitia mentioned you were gone a week. Jax said that Skye was there a week. So spill it." Sonny laughed. "I'm not going to confide in you about my love life." Carly's eyes widened. "Love life? Are you telling me that you've got a relationship with her now? Are you out of your mind? She's poison, Sonny. She will hurt you, even worse than I did. You deserve better." Sonny glared at her. "Do I? Do I have a right to demand someone in my life who is completely trustworthy, for the sole reason that if they weren't, I would never forgive them? No. Because like with Lily, I would end up betraying them instead. I'm the one who's poison, Carly, even you could see that. That's why you signed the divorce papers and moved on with your life." Carly was crying now. "Sonny, please. Don't do this to yourself." Sonny spread his hands. "Hey, don't worry about me, Carly. If it makes you feel better, I'm not in a relationship with Skye. She's too smart to get involved with the likes of me." Sonny grinned, but Carly just glared at him, knowing it was a facade. 


	13. New Companion

Chapter 13  
  
Skye sat on her couch, staring at the fuzzy face in front of her. The fuzzy face stared back. "I can't believe I have a cat," she murmered. The animal seemed to be content with the situation, purring in ecstacy as she scratched its ear. It was all Jax's fault. He suggested to her that she attend the grand opening of the animal shelter yesterday. It would be good PR for ELQ, since the company had made a donation to the building fund. She had arrived early, so the director gave her a tour of the building. They were in a room designated for cats to roam around uncaged, when the director of the shelter had to step away to take an urgent phone call. Skye had been left alone in the room, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as cats of all colors and sizes circled around her, rubbing against her leg. She finally decided to sit down in a nearby chair. She was starting to get impatient, when a cat jumped into her lap and lay down, purring loudly. Skye was struck by its beautiful markings. It was black and brown with a stripey pattern. She hesitantly reached out her hand to stroke its head. She flinched a little when it lifted up its head and rubbed its chin against her hand. A silly grin started to spread across her face when the cat turned over on its back, apparently demanding a belly rub. The director came back, and smiled at the cozy scene. "He's one of our best charmers." Skye smiled sheepishly. "He's gorgeous. I wonder why he hasn't been adopted." The director sat in another chair. "Because he's an adult. A lot of folks prefer to adopt kittens. And since there's usually a steady supply of those, they ignore the adults." Skye looked down at the little guy who was now playing with one of the buttons on her suit. "Well, I don't think I could ever ignore him."  
  
Because her decision to adopt the cat had not been planned, the director suggested that she take a day to think about it. He gave her a brochure that outlined the responsibilities for ownership of a cat. Skye read it, and considered it very seriously. The next day she knew that her decision had not wavered. She went right out and purchased all the materials needed. Then she picked up the cat from the shelter. Now she was home, and was marvelling over this little life. She had decided to call him Mocha, since his markings reminded her of coffee and chocolate swirled together. Throughout the next week, Skye actually looked forward to coming home. She was disappointed when it became apparent that the little cat was shy around strangers. Mocha adored her, but whenever AJ or Alan or anyone else came around, he fled the room.  
  
One night Skye was catching up on some reading when her doorbell rang. As usual, Mocha slunk into her bedroom to hide under the bed. She went to the door and saw through the glass that Sonny was standing there. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sonny strode into the foyer and went straight to her living room. "By all means," she muttered, "make yourself at home." Sonny stopped short when he saw the cat tree in the corner. "What the hell is that?" Skye stifled a giggle. It was a huge multi- tiered monstrosity. She had wanted nothing but the biggest and best for Mocha. "It's a cat tree." Sonny stared blankly at her. "A what?" She enunciated, "A….cat….tree." Understanding dawned. "You adopted that cat you were holding in the newspaper." She nodded. The article about the opening of the shelter had featured a picture of her holding Mocha. "So you adopted a cat as a publicity stunt." She put her hands on her hips. "I adopted the cat because I wanted companionship. I've given up on human males."  
  
Sonny snorted and looked around the room. "So where is it?" She shrugged. "He's probably hiding in the bedroom." Sonny's eyes widened mockingly. "From me? Am I that intimidating?" Skye smirked. "No, or else I'd be hiding in the bedroom too." Sonny looked at her speculatively. "What a shame." She raised her eyebrows. "That I don't find you intimidating?" He shook his head. "That I haven't got you cornered in the bedroom." Skye's cheeks turned scarlet. She folded her arms. "I assume you came here with a specific purpose other than to needle me." Sonny's features became deadly serious. "I haven't been able to get a hold of Courtney the past couple of days. My men tell me that AJ has disappeared too. I want you to tell me whats going on." Skye went pale. She'd almost forgotten about AJ's elopement plans. She had been hoping that Courtney would exhibit more prudence than her brother. She looked away. "Unlike you, I don't keep tabs on my siblings."  
  
Sonny glared at her. "I know that you know something. I can see it in your eyes." She glared back. "I can honestly say that I have no idea where either of them are." He cocked his head. "But you know that they're together." She exhaled. "I can also honestly say I don't know that either." She looked down. Sonny's manner softened almost imperceptively. "AJ told you what he was planning and you didn't like it, did you?" Skye looked up at him, then away. "You tried to talk him out of something, didn't you?" She silently cursed AJ for putting her in this position. "I can't stop them from doing what they want to do anymore than you can, Sonny." "Speak for yourself, Skye. Just because you refuse to save your brother from his stupid schemes doesn't mean I won't. Tell me what you know." She looked at Sonny, stealing herself for a knockdown drag out fight, when there was a ringing noise from Sonny's coat. He took out his cell phone and answered it. After a few "uh-huhs" and "yeahs" he hung up. "That was Mike. He told me that Courtney came home just now. Seems that AJ took her to Atlantic City to see her mom, as a birthday gift. She apologized for not telling anyone about it. Said it was spur of the moment." Yeah right, she thought. Skye bit her lip, wondering if they had gone through with the elopement. If so, they apparently hadnt told anyone yet.  
  
Sonny opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by a meow. Startled, they both looked down at the coffee table to see Mocha sitting there staring at Sonny. The cat meowed at him again. Sonny looked to Skye for interpretation. "Um…when he does that to me, it usually means he wants me to sit down so he can jump in my lap." Sonny raised one eyebrow, then obliged the cat by sitting on the couch. Mocha immediately jumped into his lap, did one turn, and flopped down with his belly exposed. Sonny's lips quirked into a smile, and he started stroking the cat's soft fur. Mocha began purring contentedly. Skye shook her head and sat down. "I don't believe it. He likes you." Sonny gave her an annoyed look. "Is that such a surprise?" She nodded. "Yes it is. He hasn't liked anyone who has stepped through that door in the past week." Sonny grinned. "I guess its my animal magnetism." He laughed when she rolled her eyes.  
  
Skye was thoughtful for a moment, then hesitantly asked, "Sonny, I wonder if you could do me a favor." He looked at her in surprise. She blushed. "I'm going to Pine Valley for Labor Day weekend, and I've been trying to figure out what to do about the cat. I hate to put him in a kennel since he just finally got out of that shelter. The vet said he would be fine in the house as long as someone comes in to feed him. But like I told you, he hasn't liked anyone who has come into the house…" she trailed off. Sonny cocked his head. "Are you asking me to watch your cat while you're gone?" Her blush deepened. "I know we're not exactly friendly enough that we can ask each other favors. But I'm running out of time and…he really likes you." Sonny smiled again. "Okay, Skye. I'll watch your cat for you. But now you owe me one." Skye nodded, relieved. Yet she couldn't help but wonder how he would call in the favor. 


	14. The Announcement

[author's note: believe it or not, I wrote this chapter the same day as the 1/24/02 episode *before* I watched the show. I actually had to go back and change the name of the bakery (originally called Stan's). It was a Twilight Zone moment for me.]  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Skye and Sonny sat in silence for a moment. Skye wondering if he was going to leave now, and was trying to figure out if she wanted him to or not. After awhile he spoke. "Actually, you could return the favor right now." Startled, Skye looked at him askance. He smiled. "I am in dire need of a cup of coffee." Her eyebrows went up. "Oh, sure, I can do that. Would you like an espresso?" He grinned. "You have an espresso machine? Great, I would love a cup." She stood up and went to the kitchen and began preparations for the espresso. Sonny strolled into the kitchen and looked around. "Would you like something to go with your coffee? I have some lemon poppyseed muffins." She opened a tin and showed him the muffins. He cocked his head. "That depends. There's only one bakery in town that I like. If its not from Aquisto's, I usually don't bother." She shrugged. "Then I guess you're out of luck, because I baked these myself." Sonny's look was incredulous. "You mean to tell me you can cook?" She shook her head. "Cooking and baking are two different things." He frowned. "How are they different?" She shrugged. "Not sure. Lets just say that I make great cookies, but a lousy lasagna."  
  
He leaned on the counter. "So how'd you learn to bake?" She paused. "When I was a kid, I would go to other kids' homes, and their kitchens smelled great because the mother would always be baking something. Then I would go home and…things were different. The smell of baking became associated in my mind with a happy home. So I got a cookbook from the library and learned how myself. Pretty soon I began to enjoy it for more than just the aroma. Baking is generally consistent. A list of ingredients, mixed together and put in the oven, will usually turn out the same every time. Its predictable and satisfying." Sonny didn't comment, knowing that it took a lot to reveal that glimpse of herself to him. He plucked a muffin from the tin. "I'll take homemade over Aquisto's any day."  
  
They ate their espressos and muffins in companionable silence. "So if you don't cook, what do you do for meals?" She sipped her coffee. "I usually have business lunches or order out. For dinners, I use this great service by a caterer in town. She cooks large meals and divides them into individual servings to be frozen and eaten later. I just pop it into the oven or microwave when I'm ready to eat. The food is really wonderful." Sonny shook his head. "Yeah, but its still frozen." Skye laughed. "Maybe so, but its more economical than hiring a chef. I'm really happy with the catering service. She is such a gem. I'm always thanking AJ for recommending her." When she realized she had brought up a sore subject, she glanced swiftly over at Sonny. His expression was unreadable. "Well, I better go. Thanks for the coffee and muffin. They were both very good. Call me about arrangements for the cat." He left before she could even respond. Skye sighed and slumped in her seat. She almost wished they could go back to hating each other. Life was so much easier that way.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Skye rushed for the door, thinking perhaps that Sonny had come back. AJ was standing there. Covering her disappointment, she lashed out at him. "Thanks a lot for putting me in a bad position!" AJ strolled into the living room, unconcerned. "I saw Sonny's limo pull away from the curb. I take it he was here to grill you about our whereabouts." Skye folded her arms. "Yes he was. Fortunately, before I had to fight to the death over you, Mike called and said Courtney was home. No mention was made of an elopement. Did you get married, or what?" AJ smiled smugly. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Then if Sonny grills you about it, you can honestly say you don't know." Skye glared at him. "Just tell me, damn it! Did you make the stupidest mistake of your entire life, or not?" AJ folded his arms. "No stupid mistakes from me. Marrying the woman I love was probably the smartest thing I ever did." Skye slumped onto the couch and groaned. "I can't believe you married a Corinthos." AJ laughed. "Hey, that makes Sonny your brother-in-law!" Skye narrowed her eyes at him. "And that also makes Michael your nephew. This whole thing is too bizarre for words." AJ's expression sobered at the mention of his son. "Now that I'm married to his sister, Sonny will be forced to accept me, and allow me to see Michael."  
  
Skye stood up. "You don't mean to say that you married her in order to get to Michael?" AJ gave her an exhasperated look. "Don't be ridiculous. You know I love Courtney. Seeing Michael is just icing on the cake." Skye raised one eyebrow. "If the cake doesn't fall flat first. So when are you planning to spring the big news?" AJ smirked. "Maybe I'll just make an announcement in the newspaper. Sonny can read all about it over breakfast." Skye rolled her eyes. "Be serious." AJ stopped smiling and shrugged. "I'm sure he'll find out about it when Courtney moves out of her dad's and into my place. That is, if Janine hasn't blabbed it first. She was the witness at our wedding, and is thrilled to pieces that her daughter is marrying a rich man." Skye narrowed her eyes. "Are you too afraid to face him yourself?" AJ looked at her coldly. "I admit it doesn't appeal to me. Would you like to do the honors?" She made a face at him. "Not hardly. He'll probably end up coming to me anyway for confirmation. He knows that I know something, and he'll be furious that I didn't tell him." AJ rolled his eyes. "That's his problem. You don't owe him an explanation, your loyalty is to me, not him."  
  
Skye started pacing. "Do you think you can wait to make your announcement until after I get back from Pine Valley?" AJ shrugged. "We were planning to wait a couple of weeks anyway. Hey, you want me to watch your cat while you're gone?" Skye paused in her pacing. "I already arranged with someone else to come in." AJ frowned. "Who, a stranger? Why have a stranger take care of Mocha when I'm willing to do it." Skye stopped. "Well, this person isnt exactly a stranger. And believe it or not, Mocha likes him." AJ's eyebrows went up. "You mean the little brat actually likes someone besides you?" She glared at him. "He's not a brat, just shy." AJ rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So who is it that Mocha has condescended to accept in his domain?" Skye bit her lip. "Sonny." AJ did a double take. "You mean to tell me that little furball will bolt out of the room if I so much as extend a toe in the door, but scumbag Sonny makes himself at home and everything's right with the world?" Skye shrugged. "What can I say?" AJ pointed towards the bedroom. "Your cat has no taste at all!" Skye drew herself up. "Hey! He likes me!" AJ rolled his eyes again. "Okay, so maybe he has a split personality."  
  
Skye gave him a pitying look. "I'm sorry that Mocha doesn't like you, but its not personal. Lots of people have been here this past week, and he hasn't liked any of them. Except Sonny. That's why I asked Sonny to watch him while I'm gone. And why I want you to wait until after I get back to tell him. He may rescind the favor if he's ticked at me." AJ laughed. "That's the lamest reason I've ever heard for keeping a marriage a secret. I can't believe Sonny agreed to cat-sit in the first place." Skye smiled. "I think he was charmed into it. Mocha can be very appealing." AJ looked at Skye speculatively. 


	15. Pine Valley

Chapter 15  
  
Pine Valley  
  
Despite her misgivings, Skye was having a great time. Her first meeting with Adam had been draining. She had tried so hard to maintain a stoic facade when she greeted him, but his warmth and tenderness had blasted all intentions. Tears began streaming down her face, and when Stuart hugged her and told her how much he had missed her, she bawled like a baby. She felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time. She and Adam talked for hours. Skye was so thrilled at the way things were going that she decided to try and get along with Adam's wife Liza, and mend fences with his daughter Hayley. She called Erica Kane the next day, and was disappointed to find out that she was away for the weekend with her current beau. Skye thought about it and decided to extend her trip a bit so she could catch up with as many folks as she could. She called ELQ and made arrangements. Then she left a message on Sonny's machine explaining that she was going to be in Pine Valley longer than expected, and wasn't sure when she would get back. When Erica came back from her trip, the two women spent the whole day together catching up on everything. They laughed over the fact that they were both now CEOs of thriving companies. Erica tried to get the scoop on Deception, but Skye shook her head and said that she was not well acquainted with Laura Spencer, so there was nothing to tell. Erica told her about Christ Stamp, and Skye complimented her on such a catch. Erica rolled her eyes and said that she hoped she could hold on to this one.  
  
A couple of days later Skye was at SOS having lunch with Hayley Santos. An exotic looking woman came in, and Hayley waved her over. "Anna, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my sister, Skye. She's been living in Port Charles for the past year." Skye was overcome when Hayley said "sister" without any qualifications. Hayley went on. "Skye, this is Anna Devane. She lived in Port Charles a long time ago. She's now our chief of police." The two women shook hands, and Hayley invited Anna to sit. "Anna Devane, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." Anna raised one eyebrow. "You've heard of me?" Skye nodded. "I attended a few of my grandmother's garden club meetings, and the old biddies…I mean ladies…liked to gossip. When the news hit town that you were still alive, that was all they would talk about. They went on and on about your life in Port Charles. I usually tune out the gossip, but I was so fascinated by hearing about your life that I was absolutely riveted." Anna looked embarrassed. Skye blushed. "I didn't mean to gush. I just admire strong women. And you've certainly been through hell and back." Anna smiled ruefully. "That I have. So what brought you to Port Charles?" Skye looked down. "For the longest time I thought Adam Chandler was my father. Turns out he adopted me. My real father is Alan Quartermaine." Anna's eyebrows shot up. "I know Alan. Wow, that's amazing. So you've been living there in order to get to know him?" Skye laughed. "Well, when I first hit town I was more interested in revenge. Alan's father was instrumental in arranging my adoption. He told Alan and my mother that I was dead. I got my revenge – I now run ELQ. Whatever progress I had made with Alan is now on very shaky ground. But I do have a great friendship with my brother AJ." Anna tilted her head. "Your life sounds pretty exciting too."  
  
Mateo Santos came to the table and asked for a word with his wife. Hayley excused herself and went to the back room. Skye and Anna were silent for a moment. "Anna, I have a personal question I want to ask you. But I'm not trying to be nosy – its more in the way of asking for advice." Anna smiled. "I can't guarantee answers, but feel free to ask." Skye looked down. "In all that gossip, I remember someone mentioned that you were married to a man involved in the mob." Anna looked pained. "Yes, Duke Lavery." Skye took a deep breath. "You obviously have a regard for the law, having been involved in the police force both in Port Charles and here. How did it feel to be in love with a man who broke the law for a living?" Anna's lips quirked. "My current regard for the law, as you put it, came at a price. I've gone through a lot of changes over the years. My principles have taken many twists and turns. When I fell in love with Duke, he was going through similar changes. He was involved in the mob, but knew it was wrong and wanted out. It cost him his life. I have a feeling your situation is different. The man you love doesn't want out – am I correct?"  
  
Skye look startled. "No, I don't love him." She laughed weakly. "We don't even have a relationship. We're constantly at each other's throats. But I feel drawn to him regardless." She looked down again. "From what I've heard about him, he tried going completely legitimate once, but it backfired on him terribly. So he continues to do what he has always done. I think he feels he is the lesser of two evils. Better that he should run the crime network in town than someone more unscrupulous." Anna raised one eyebrow. "You must be referring to the legendary Sonny Corinthos." Skye nodded. "Did you know him?" Anna shook her head. "He came into town after I..er..left. Last summer when I regained my memory, I read up on all the things that had been going on in Port Charles. His name came up quite a few times. You're right about him trying to go legit. It didn't work. It rarely does for anyone foolish enough to get sucked in." Tears pricked at Anna's eyes as she thought of Duke. "I can understand your frustration at being drawn to someone so…unprincipled. I'm in love with a brilliant man who literally saves lives. He's a doctor. But he has little or no regard for ethics. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants in life. Strange bedfellow for a chief of police." Skye narrowed her eyes and smiled. "You wouldn't be talking about David Hayward would you?" Anna laughed. "You know him?" Skye shook her head. "Like with you and Sonny, my departure came before his arrival. But Adam has mentioned his name on more than one occasion – usually followed by a curse of some sort." They both laughed.  
  
Skye's eyes widened in shock when she saw who walked through the door of the pub. As if talking about him had conjured him up, there stood Sonny Corinthos, looking around the room. When he spotted Skye, he strode over to her table. "What the hell?" she whispered. "Its Sonny!" Anna turned her head and saw him approach the table. "Hello Skye," he said in a low voice. "Sonny, what are you doing here? Is something…is something wrong with Mocha?" Her tone was apprehensive. Sonny shook his head. "The cat's fine. He's in the jet." She stared at him wide-eyed. "You brought him on your jet?" He nodded impatiently. "Look, I came because I heard a rumor about ELQ. Its been said that you're planning to move ELQ headquarters to another town. Your trip to Pine Valley is fueling the rumors. Since Michael has a stake in ELQ, I'm concerned about his future. So what's the story?" Skye shook her head in confusion. "There is no story. I've never even considered moving ELQ anywhere else." Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Not even to stick it to Edward? He already hates it that you run the company. Moving it to another town would be the last straw." Skye smiled wickedly. "That has a certain appeal. But then I wouldn't be on hand to watch him squirm. No, I don't have any plans to move. I'm enjoying my visit in Pine Valley, but I wouldn't want to come back to stay." Sonny looked relieved. "Good, then I don't have to worry about Michael."  
  
His eyes flicked to Anna, who had been watching the whole exchange with increased interest. "Where are my manners. Sonny, this is Anna Devane. She lived in Port Charles for a long time. Anna, this is Sonny Corinthos." Skye acted nonchalant, as if they hadn't just been discussing him. Sonny extended his hand. "I've heard of you. Nice to meet you." Anna shook his hand, smiling politely. "I've heard of you too, Mr. Corinthos. And as chief of police in this town, I must say that I hope your visit to Pine Valley is a short one." Sonny paused for a split second, then burst out laughing. "Your wish is my command. My business here is complete, and I'll be on my way." Skye stared at him. "You came all this way for something that could have been taken care of with a phone call?" Sonny smiled arrogantly. "Well, if your answer to my question had been yes, I would have needed to use all my powers of persuasion to convince you to come back to Port Charles." Skye folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I can guess what forms of persuasion you would have used." Sonny smiled. "Don't be so sure." He waggled his eyebrows and then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Skye sat down in a huff. "The nerve of that man, thinking he can push me around. And always in the name of someone he cares about. Secretly taping me because he loves his sister. Threatening me because he cares about his ex-wife. And now keeping tabs on me because of his adoptive son – who happens to be my nephew! What a jerk! I can't stand him!" Anna laughed a long time. "You actually bought that garbage about ELQ?" Skye looked at her wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" Anna wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "Do you really think he came all this way because of a rumor that might slightly affect an investment? Oh please!" Skye shook her head in bewilderment. "What other reason could he have?" Anna smirked. "Tell me something, how long were you planning to stay in Pine Valley?" Skye shrugged. "Originally I was just coming for the weekend. But I extended my stay so I could catch up with people." Anna nodded. "And when he found out, he panicked, thinking you were going to extend your stay indefinitely. I'm betting there is no rumor. He just made that up so he could find out what your plans were." Skye was flabbergasted. "No, that's impossible. He'd probably throw a party if I left Port Charles forever." Anna narrowed her eyes speculatively. "Whatever you say, Skye." Hayley came back to the table, then. "Sorry I was gone so long. Did I miss anything?" 


	16. Stormy Weather

Chapter 16  
  
Skye's Townhouse  
  
Skye sipped her espresso and stroked Mocha. She was glad to be back in Port Charles. It had been great visiting with people she cared about. But there had been awkward moments as well. She had run into Tad Martin and Edmund Grey, among others. Despite those embarrassing episodes, Skye did not regret the trip. She had made a few new friends. She thought of Anna, and hoped that this fascinating woman would visit Port Charles. Skye tapped her fingernail on her coffee cup, contemplating Anna's words about Sonny. If she were right, then Sonny did care for Skye. The thought blew her mind. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it was true. Sighing, she got up and went to the kitchen to check on the cranberry-hazelnut biscotti she was baking. An idea formed in her head. She could bring Sonny some biscotti as a thank you gift for taking care of Mocha. Maybe, if she watched him closely, she could get an idea of how he felt about her.  
  
Skye wrapped up the biscotti and got into her car to head over to Sonny's penthouse. It was pouring rain outside, and she had to drive slowly. The closer she got, the more apprehensive she felt. Was she being too obvious by coming over to his place? She remembered with embarrassment the many times she had shown up on Jax's doorstep on some pretext or another. Skye had just decided to turn around and go home, when her tire suddenly blew out, and she was forced to move over onto the side of the road. She was giddy with relief when her car stopped without further incident. She dialed the auto club on her cell phone. Because of the rain, they were backed up. Skye got into a heated argument with the dispatcher, invoking her family name and even tried to bribe him with money. The dispatcher refused to be swayed and would only promise to try and get there within two hours. She tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. "Great."  
  
She sat there for awhile, listening to the cars swoosh by. Despite being September, it was still very hot in Port Charles. The rain had cooled things slightly, but it didn't affect the inside of Skye's car. She didn't want to turn the air conditioning on and run down the battery, so it got hotter and hotter. Finally she couldn't take it any more, and muttering about the worthlessness of the auto club, she grabbed her umbrella and went outside. She sighed in relief when the cool breeze hit her face. Suddenly the breeze turned into a gust, and Skye's umbrella flew right out of her hand. She watched in horror as it disappeared into the distance. Her horror increased tenfold when she tried to open her car door, and saw that she had locked herself out. She hadn't brought her cell phone or her keys out with her, so now she was stuck out here, soaking wet, for who knows how long. She went over to the other side of the car, away from traffic, and started pacing around, cursing her inability to get anything done despite her influential name, cursing the car dealership for not talking her into getting one of those cars with the key pad on the door that would open it with the right combination, cursing the people who maintain the roads that didn't clean up whatever it was that popped her tire, and most of all cursing Sonny.  
  
In her state of mind she almost didn't notice the limo that pulled over to the side of the road, and then backed up to her car. She watched as the driver got out, opened an umbrella, then opened the back door. Skye rolled her eyes when Sonny emerged from the vehicle. He looked so much like a character out of the Godfather movies that she would have laughed if she weren't so wet and annoyed. Sonny took the umbrella and the driver got back in to the car. He walked over to her, holding the umbrella over the two of them. "I recognized your car. I see you have a flat." Skye folded her arms, trying to maintain her dignity. "That's the least of my problems. I also happen to be locked out, my umbrella is halfway to Pennsylvania by now, and the auto club is taking its sweet time coming to help me." Sonny extended his hand towards his limo. "I live just a block from here. Why don't you wait in the comfort of my penthouse?" Skye took a deep breath and exhaled, then marched over to the limo and got in. It didn't take long for the limo to whisk them to the parking garage at Harborview Towers. As Skye and Sonny were going up the elevator, Skye started to shiver from the combination of the airconditioning in the building and her wet hair and clothes.  
  
Sonny put his arm around her and guided her into his apartment. He led her into his bedroom. She ruefully remembered the last time she'd been in here. "My robe is hanging on the back of the door. Take off those clothes and put it on. There's a one hour dry cleaning service just down the road. I'll make sure your things are taken care of." He left the room and she unbuttoned her dress, shivering violently. Sonny's robe was of the warm terry cloth variety, and she wrapped it around her with a sigh of relief. She briefly took a moment to inhale his scent on the robe before opening the door. He was standing outside, and she shyly handed him her wet things. He pointed towards the phone on the bedside table. "You better call the auto club and let them know where to reach you. When you're done, you can come on downstairs and I'll make you a hot drink." She nodded and he left. When she finished making her call, she tiptoed down the stairs, and went towards the kitchen where she heard noises. Sonny was just pouring some hot chocolate into a mug. He handed it to her. She drank eagerly, warmth spreading through her body, while he put away the ingredients. She handed him the empty mug, which he rinsed out and put it in the dishwasher. He suggested they go sit on the couch. She led the way out of the kitchen, but stopped abruptly when she reached the living room.  
  
Skye stood frozen in shock, staring at the painting above the fireplace. It was the one from Italy, which had reminded her of their picnic. Memories of that day flooded through her. She turned around to face Sonny. He was standing directly behind her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared at her, cocking his head. Finally, she managed to croak "Sonny…" That was all he needed. He pulled her to him and crushed his lips against her. She wrapped her arms around him, determined not to blow it this time. He unbelted the robe and slid it off her. She unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it off him, letting out a tiny moan when their bare skin made contact. In one swift move he had hooked his arm behind her knees, and swept her off the floor. She gasped at how powerful his arms were. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on his bed. He stared down at her, his eyes full of desire and need. "Do you mind if I call you Antoinette?" Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head. "Thank you," she said in a choked whisper. He smiled seductively. "The pleasure is all mine, Antoinette."  
  
Skye woke up with a start, confused for a moment by her surroundings. Then it all came back to her and she smiled in satisfaction. She looked over to the other side of the bed, but Sonny wasn't there. She saw that he had laid out her freshly cleaned clothes. Had it been over an hour? Boy, time flies when you're having fun. A silly expression lit her face when she saw what was lying on top of her dress. It was a purple tulip. She held it to her nose and breathed deeply. She quickly put on her clothes, and went downstairs. Sonny was at his desk, writing something. He looked up and smiled. She smiled back, shyly. The phone rang, and he picked it up. His expression sobered. "What's up, Mike?" Skye sat on the couch, and stared at her tulip, twirling it around in her fingers. "You want to repeat that?" The tone in his voice prompted Skye to look over at Sonny. He was staring at the wall as he listened to Mike. His face was set in stone. "When did this happen?" There was a pause. He turned around to look at Skye. "When they were in Atlantic City?" Skye was suddenly filled with dread as she realized what they were talking about. "Well we can't do anything about it now, can we Mike? Just let her leave and we'll sort this out later. Bye." He very carefully hung up the telephone. His hand stayed on the receiver for just a moment, then he forcefully swept it off the desk, the bell ringing as it crashed to the floor.  
  
He turned to Skye. "You knew that AJ and Courtney were going to elope, didn't you?" She took a deep breath, but said nothing. "Didn't you?!?!" He yelled, his rage boiling to the surface. Skye exhaled. "I told you that I have no control over what my brother does. I couldn't have stopped him from doing what he wants." Sonny flung up his hands. "I could have! But I didn't get the chance, because you wouldn't tell me. I had a right to know if Courtney's life is going to be ruined!" Skye lifted her chin. "AJ told me about it in confidence. I wasn't going to betray his trust." A muscle worked in his jaw. Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. Sonny opened the door, and Johnny was standing there. "The auto club is here. They got the tire changed and was able to open Ms. Chandler- Quartermaine's car door. They're ready to take you back to your car." Skye nodded at Johnny, then looked over at Sonny. His eyes glistened, but his face was still full of anger and resentment. "I guess this is your cue to leave," he said very quietly. Skye hesitated a brief moment, then squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and breezed out the door. She flinched as it was slammed behind her.  
  
. 


	17. Lost and Found

Chapter 17  
  
Sonny's Jet  
  
Sonny stared at the notepad before him, trying to concentrate. He needed to jot down the details of his recent meeting in Puerto Rico while it was still fresh in his mind. But it was impossible. His thoughts kept straying to Skye and their encounter five days ago. The way she had stood there in the rain, proud and defiant while soaked to the skin. The look she had given him after she had seen the painting. The tears in her eyes when he had called her Antoinette. The way she had called out his name when… The pencil he was holding snapped in two. He threw it down in disgust. What he should be remembering was how she showed no remorse for keeping Courtney's elopement a secret. But even as he tried to focus on his anger, the words that came back to his mind were "I wasn't going to betray his trust." Sonny closed his eyes. The concept was very familiar to him. It was the code he lived by, and expected others to follow or face the consequences. If he held it against her, then he would be the hypocrite that she had accused him of being on several occasions.  
  
Not that it mattered anyway. Whether he was angry with her or not, they were still at odds with each other. They were adversaries by default. The brother that she loved just happened to be his bitterest enemy. The bitter enemy who was now married to Sonny's sister. He felt a pang as he thought of Courtney. He had worked so hard for more than six months to win her love and trust. He hadn't argued when she wanted to move in with Mike. He was even grudgingly glad when they had grown closer and Mike hadn't hurt her again. It softened his attitude towards Mike to the point where they could have a meal together without tension. Sonny had backed off her relationship with AJ, even though it killed him inside. He had hoped that AJ would grow tired of the game he was playing and end it. Instead he had taken it to the next level. Sonny wondered if this was still part of AJ's plan to get back at him, or if it was another attempt to get in his family's good graces. Edward had a soft spot for Courtney. Of course, his attempt to accomplish such a feat with Carly had failed miserably. But Carly and Courtney were two very different people. Then there was a third possibility, one that made Sonny fume. By marrying Courtney, AJ was now Michael's "uncle." Michael was getting more shrewd as he grew, and would wonder why he was allowed to see Aunt Courtney, but not Uncle AJ. AJ was probably banking on that.  
  
The pilot announced over the loudspeaker that the jet would be experiencing some turbulence. Sonny made sure his seatbelt was fastened. The jet started to shake, and even dipped a couple of times. Sonny was used to it, and his mind started to wander again. What would Courtney do now that she had loyalties to both men? The jet jolted one last time, the hardest so far, and Sonny saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left, and saw a colorful ball roll into view. It took a moment to register that it was one of Mocha's toys. He hadn't noticed it before now, the cat must have batted it into some hidden spot. When the pilot announced that there would be no more turbulence, Sonny unfastened his seatbelt and picked up the ball. He knealed down to look where it had rolled from, and saw two more toys – a cloth mouse filled with catnip and a little feather doodad. He retrieved the items, and put them in his briefcase.  
  
In the limo on the way home, Sonny contemplated his behavior towards Skye. He winced as he realized that he had made love to her and then thrown her out of his house. Not very gentlemanly, even if he had been furious. He thought about the cat toys. He looked up and saw that he had just passed by her street. He asked the limo driver to turn around and go back. The limo driver kept his mouth shut, but grumbled to himself that just once he'd like to see his boss try a u-turn in a limousine. The vehicle pulled up to Skye's townhouse. Sonny was pleased to see lights on in her house – hoping that meant she was home. Getting the toys out of his briefcase, he bounded up the stairs. He rang her doorbell. After a long pause, she appeared in the window. When she saw it was him, he could tell that she was debating whether to let him in. Eventually she opened the door. He could see that her eyes were red-rimmed, and knew that she had been crying. "What do you want?" She demanded, her voice raw. He held up the cat toys. "I found these on the jet, and figured I would return them to you." She stared at the toys, and her face crumpled in anguish. She turned on her heel and fled to the living room, sobbing. Alarmed, Sonny followed her, closing the door behind him.  
  
She threw herself on the couch, her face hidden in her arms. "What happened?" She lifted a tear-stained face to him. "Mocha's gone!" she wailed. His eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?" She shook her head, stifling a sob. "The cleaning lady left the back door open, and Mocha ran out. I've looked for him everywhere. He's gone, my baby is gone!" Sonny sat down and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. Cats have good instincts. He'll find his way home, and until he does, he can take care of himself." She shook her head wildly and picked up the brochure on cats. She stabbed at one of the paragraphs. "Cats who live outdoors lead much shorter lives than indoor ones. Mocha could get run over by a car or eat something poisonous or get attacked by a p…p..predator!" More tears coursed down her cheeks. Sonny shook his head. "Hey, you don't give him enough credit. You should have seen him on my jet. He adapted real quickly to a new environment. Didn't seem bothered by the jet noises or turbulence. He's a real trooper." She didn't say anything, just continued to cry. When she wasn't looking, Sonny reached into his pocket and pressed the button on his cell phone that triggered the ringer. Skye looked up at the sound. Sonny pulled out the cell. "I'll just pop into the kitchen to answer this." She shrugged indifferently and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.  
  
Sonny went into the kitchen and dialed a number. Glancing into the living room to make sure she was preoccupied, he spoke softly to the person on the other end. "Hey Zander, its Sonny. You know that new kid, Tony, we just hired? The cocky one who's out to prove himself? Tell him I got a job for him, and I need to him to come see me pronto. I'm over at Skye Chandler- Quartermaine's house. Have him wait in the limo for me to come out. He's not to come to the door. Got it?" As he hung up, he noticed that there were several photos of Mocha on the refrigerator. He took one off and put it in his pocket. Then he went back into the living room. There were several crumpled tissues on the coffee table, and Skye seemed more composed now. He sat down. "Look, I didn't just come over to return the toys. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day. I was legitimately hurt and angry that Courtney went behind my back like that. Because you knew about it and didn't tell me, I took it out on you. I may not like the fact that you are loyal to your brother, but I understand it. We may be on opposite sides of this conflict, but I just wanted you to know that I…I do respect you. It shows strength of character to stand by your loyalties." She stared at him in surprise. Before she could say anything, he stood up and left.  
  
When Sonny got to his limo, he saw that Tony was sitting in the back seat. Pleased at his promptness, Sonny climbed in beside him. He pulled out the picture of Mocha. "I have a top secret assignment for you. Ms. Chandler- Quartermaine is a very special friend of mine, and her cat is missing. I want you to find him, and return him to her, unharmed." He emphasized the last word and handed Tony the picture. Tony stared at his boss in disbelief. "You want me to find a cat?" Sonny's face was set in stone. "There are traps you can buy which are not harmful to animals. Ask the humane society what they recommend. This cat is wary of strangers, so proceed with caution. If you succeed, I'll know that I can trust you with more responsibility. Do you understand?" Tony was obviously insulted, but nodded. Sonny tilted his head towards the door. "Good, now get to work. And remember, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine isn't to know how she got her cat back." Tony exited the vehicle and slammed the door. Sonny chuckled to himself. That should teach the kid a little humility.  
  
The next evening, Skye was in her living room, trying unsuccessfully to get some paperwork done. She heard the doorbell ring, and went to answer it. Seeing no-one through the glass, she frowned and started to turn back to the living room. She paused when she heard a rattling noise and what sounded faintly like a…a meow. She lunged for the door and flung it open. Sitting on her doorstep was a cage, and inside was a very pissed, but very alive Mocha. She cried out in relief and grabbed the cage. She saw that it was some sort of humane trap. He had squeezed inside the opening, but was unable to exit. She unlatched the cage door and pulled him out. She hugged him to her, tears streaming down her face. After a short while he meowed and squirmed out of her arms. She let him go and he bounded to the top perch in his cat tree. He stared down at her, then proceeded to groom himself. She laughed and flopped down on her sofa. She decided that animal control must have trapped him, and then seeing his ID tag had returned him to her. But she wondered why the person had taken off without saying anything. She shrugged. It didn't matter. She had her baby back. 


	18. Just Like Jesse James

[author's note: this chapter has a music montage featuring the song Just Like Jesse James by Cher. Words of the song are preceded by an asterisk. If you're not familiar with the tune you can hear a clip at the following website: http://www.darqfire.com/music/cher.html ]  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Jim's Gym  
  
*You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun  
  
*Just a small town dude with a big city attitude  
  
*Honey are you lookin' for some trouble tonight  
  
*Well alright  
  
Skye didn't usually come to the gym early in the morning – she preferred jogging at that hour. But it was pouring down rain, so she chose the relative comforts of the treadmill. She missed a step slightly when she saw Sonny walk through the door and head to one of the weight machines. She looked away, piqued that he would be wearing a tank top. When she glanced over, she saw that he had spotted her and was approaching. She punched the buttons on the treadmill, and when it slowed down, she hopped off. "Did you find your cat?" he asked. "Someone found him for me. He appeared on my doorstep in a cage." Sonny tilted his head. "Was he alright?" She nodded. "Disgruntled, but in perfect health." He appeared satisfied. There was a long pause. "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to watch him again for me. I'm going to Llanview next week for a few days." He stared at her and shrugged. "Yeah, I can do that." She smiled. "Great, I'll be sure to give you the key before I go." He waved his hand. "Don't bother, I had a copy made the last time." Her eyes widened. "You did what? How dare you!" He smirked. "What do you expect when you give a criminal your key?" She put her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess I'll have to have the locks changed when I get back." He lifted one eyebrow. "So then what happens next time you're out of town and you need me to watch him?" She threw up her hands. "Just forget the whole thing! Maybe I'll take him with me! According to you, he likes airplanes." She folded her arms. Sonny shrugged indifferently.  
  
*You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild  
  
*Shoot'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile  
  
*Honey but you met your match tonight  
  
*Oh, that's right  
  
"So you going to Llanview to visit your mother?" She lifted her chin. "I'll see her when I'm there. But my main reason for going is that I'm going to be the keynote speaker at a conference for women executives." She smiled in pride. Sonny smirked again. "Are you going to regale the crowd with how you managed to claw your way to the top using blackmail, fraud, and bribery?" Skye's jaw dropped. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to get a rise out of me? Perhaps regretting that you were so nice to me when my cat was lost? Now that he's home you can go back to shooting me down?" Sonny looked amused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She put her hands on her hips. "Oh please, don't deny that you're running hot and cold on me." Sonny narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'll show you hot and cold." He reached over and grabbed her, pulling her to him. In front of everyone in the gym he kissed her, pouring all his passion and fire into it until she was sagging against him. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, his face a stone cold mask. He let go and walked away. Skye stared after him in shock.  
  
*You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
*'Til I'm flat on the floor  
  
*'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin' for more  
  
*So come on baby  
  
*Come on baby  
  
*Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for  
  
Skye wanted to scream in fury, but decided not to give the other gym members more entertainment. She strode into the ladies locker room, bent on revenge. She took out her cell phone and dialed her PI. "Larry, I want you to find out as quickly as you can what Sonny Corinthos has planned for tonight." She hung up and consulted her daytimer. She had an afternoon meeting with Mac Scorpio to discuss ELQ's intended contribution to the PCPD's annual fundraiser. Perfect. She dialed Mac's voice mail and left a message. "Commissioner Scorpio, this is Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. I was wondering if we could move our meeting back to the evening. We can discuss business over dinner. Give me a call and let me know what you think."  
  
*If you can give it  
  
*I can take it  
  
*'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
*I know tonight  
  
*Somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
*So if you're so tough  
  
*Come on and prove it  
  
*Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it  
  
*Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
*Just like Jesse James  
  
ELQ, CEO's Office  
  
Later that morning Skye received a call from her PI. Sonny Corinthos was having dinner at the PC Grille with his attorney, Alexis Davis. Skye smiled wickedly. The next call was from Lieutenant Taggert. Mac Scorpio was called away unexpectedly, but Taggert would be free to discuss ELQ's contribution over dinner. Skye wanted to laugh out loud. Taggert was even more perfect than Scorpio. She told him to meet her at the PC Grille at 7pm.  
  
*You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide  
  
*Well you ain't so strong, won't be long 'til your hands are tied  
  
*Tonight I'm gonna take you in  
  
*Dead or Alive  
  
*That's right  
  
PC Grille  
  
Skye walked into the restaurant with Taggert. She was wearing one of her sexier dresses. The maitre'd seated them, and Skye glanced around surreptitiously. She saw that Sonny and Alexis were already there, at a table not far from them. Better and better. Skye smiled winningly at Taggert and asked him for details about the fundraiser. As he answered, she leaned her arms on the table, staring at him intently as if she were drinking in every word. When they came to an agreement over how much ELQ would contribute, Skye put her hand on his. "Lieutenant Taggert, I'm glad it was you who came instead of Commisioner Scorpio." He raised one eyebrow. "Why is that, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine?" She smiled coyly. "Well, for some time I have been considering approaching your sister Gia about a fundraising idea of my own." He looked startled. "What do you mean?" She cocked her head. "I know Gia has been involved in a lot of charity events since becoming Nikolas Cassadine's fiance. Do you think she would have time to fit in one more, or would it be too much to take on?" Taggert leaned in and smiled at her. "Well, why don't you tell me your idea, and I'll tell you whether she could handle it." Skye laughed, hoping that Sonny was watching. When she finished telling him her idea, he nodded thoughtfully. "I think she would love it. How about I feel her out first, and get back to you?" She sighed and gazed at him adoringly. "Would you? I would appreciate it so much!"  
  
Taggert nodded, then leaned in again. "By the way, I know what you're up to." Skye adopted a look of innocence. "What do you mean?" He smiled arrogantly. "You moved the meeting to dinner here at the Grille. You're wearing a very sexy dress. And you've been flirting with me all evening. Meanwhile, Sonny Corinthos is sitting a few tables down and has been glaring daggers at us the whole time." In her delight, she forgot to deny it. "Has he really?" she asked with a grin. Taggert raised one eyebrow. "If looks were actions, I'd be able to arrest him for assaulting a police officer." She couldn't help herself, she giggled. But she quickly sobered. "Are you mad at me?" Taggert shook his head. "I welcome any opportunity to stick it to that slimeball. But I'm wondering why you would have anything to do with him." She shrugged. "I'm afraid that's private." He shrugged too. Having paid the bill, they stood up. Taggert went over to her side of the table. "Why don't we give Sonny one last thing to think about." Before she could say anything, Taggert pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Skye heard a crashing noise in the general direction of Sonny's table and stifled her laughter. Taggert broke the kiss, winked down at her, and quickly led her out the restaurant.  
  
*You break the laws of love in the name of desire  
  
*Take ten steps back  
  
*'Cause I'm ready baby  
  
*Aim and fire  
  
*Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight  
  
*Ooh That's right  
  
Skye's Townhouse  
  
Skye sat on her couch, reveling in her triumph, when she heard a noise at the door. It took a moment to realize that it was the sound of a key being inserted in the lock. She stood up and turned around. Sonny strode into the foyer and slammed the door. "Be careful with the door, that's Venetian glass!" He ignored her words, storming into the living room, his face a mask of fury. "What the hell kind of stunt were you trying to pull back there?" She folded her arms, feigning nonchalance. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sonny put his hands on his hips. "Trying to make me jealous with Taggert of all people. You should know something right now, that kind of stuff doesn't work on me. Carly tried it many times and failed miserably." Skye raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? You weren't jealous, hmm? Tell me, how much more did you have to pay to cover the broken dinnerware?" Sonny narrowed his eyes. "What is it you're trying to prove?" Skye smiled triumphantly. "You attempted to demonstrate at the gym today that you could kiss me and still be completely unaffected. I was just proving that you are not indifferent to me by any stretch of the imagination."  
  
*Well you've had your way with love but it's the end of the day  
  
*Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away  
  
*So come on baby  
  
*Come on baby  
  
*Come on baby you know there ain't nothing left to say  
  
Sonny looked down at her dress, which molded to her every curve. He remembered what those curves looked like. He shifted his eyes back to her face and smiled arrogantly at her. "Well, congratulations, Skye Chandler- Quartermaine. You won the game. Time to collect your prize." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. She held her breath, waiting for him to kiss her. But he just stared at her, a challenge in his eyes.  
  
*If you can give it  
  
*I can take it  
  
*'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
*I know tonight  
  
*Somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
*So if you're so tough  
  
*Come on and prove it  
  
*Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it  
  
*Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
*Just like Jesse James  
  
She stared back, knowing what it was that he wanted. Since she had won the last battle, she decided to concede defeat this time. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for the kiss. Just before her lips met his, he smiled wickedly and pulled her down on the couch.  
  
*Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
*Just like Jesse James  
  
*Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
*Just like Jesse James  
  
*I'm gonna shoot ya down Jesse James 


	19. Llanview

Chapter 19  
  
Llanview Airport  
  
Skye emerged from the tunnel and saw Rae waiting for her. Rae's face lit up when she saw Skye and opened her arms for a hug. Skye hesitated for a split second, then moved into the hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Skye smiled genuinely in response. Rae took her arm and led her to the baggage claim. "Did you have a good flight?" Skye nodded. "It was pretty short. I had to gulp down my ginger ale or the flight attendant would have grabbed it from my lips." Rae laughed. Skye's garment bag emerged onto the belt and Rae grabbed it. She insisted on carrying it since Skye was already hefting her briefcase and toiletries bag. Rae led Skye to her car and they drove away. "So where do you want to go first?" Skye thought about it. "Better head to the conference center first. They told me about ten times to remember to check in with them. I guess they want to make sure their keynote speaker doesn't get lost." She threw Rae a self-satisfying smile.  
  
Rae grinned. "I'm so proud of you! You've done so well for yourself. So tell me, how did it go in Pine Valley." Skye grinned too. "I had a great time! I felt like Adam and I came to a new understanding. Hayley and I bonded a little too. I even made a new friend – Anna Devane, who used to live in Port Charles." Rae nodded thoughtfully. "I've read about her in the newspaper. She's a very savvy woman. I think she'd make a great friend. Well, I'm glad things are going so well. You know, since our talk at Christmas, I haven't heard you mention that mystery man again." Skye frowned, searching her mind to remember the discussion. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean Jax. I'm afraid that's ancient history." Rae looked disappointed. "No kidding? Well that's a shame. He really seemed to have an affect on you." Skye sighed. "It was a boost to have such a dynamic man give me so much attention. His faith in me was really encouraging, though there were some bumpy times. Unfortunately he saw me only in terms of friend material, still does." Rae glanced at her. "And you don't think he'll have a change of heart?" Skye smiled ruefully. "If he did it would be a bit awkward. He got married a couple of months ago." Rae tsked. "Oh well. At least you have ELQ." Skye laughed. "But I can't curl up to my financial statements on a cold night." Rae laughed too. "True, but isnt that what your little furbaby is for?" Skye's eyes sparkled. "Mocha will do in a pinch, but not what I'm looking for long term."  
  
There was a pause. Skye glanced at Rae. "What made you bring up Jax anyway?" Rae shrugged. "Well, you came off the plane looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. I thought maybe the canary was this Jax person." Skye nodded thoughtfully. "Well…who's the canary?" Skye grinned sheepishly. "Only a year and a half and already you can read me like a book." Rae glanced at her triumphantly. "Well I am in the business of reading people. So are you going to answer my question or not?" Skye feigned nonchalance. "Since we've just arrived at the conference center, it appears not." Rae pulled up to the curb, put the car in park, and then gave Skye a meaningful look. "Well, we'll just have to talk later, won't we?" Skye smiled brightly and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride. Ta ta." She retrieved her bags and exited the car. She hadn't answered because she dreaded telling Rae about Sonny Corinthos.  
  
What was there to tell, though? It wasn't like they were in a relationship. Last week's cat and mouse game had been enjoyable, but nothing more. They were still worlds apart, despite their attraction. She sighed as she thought of that incredible night. When they had finally moved to the bedroom, they'd had to lock Mocha out because he kept getting in the middle and meowing for attention. Sonny left the next morning, an unspoken agreement between them that this had been a nice interlude. A few days later she had sent him a bouquet of purple tulips with the presumptious note, "Take good care of Mocha while I'm in Llanview." The next day she had received a bag of chocolate covered espresso beans with the note, "Of course." The delicacies were made by Espressive, but now carried the label Mocha Mike. Jax had made a full scale effort to clean up the subsidiary (over the phone, since he didn't want to leave his new bride) and then offered the company to Sonny's business at a reasonable price. Sonny had taken the offer in good faith. The chocolates were in her briefcase, a reminder that their time together was sweet but nonlasting.  
  
Skye heard her name called, and looked up to see Erica Kane coming her way, waving her left hand. Skye grinned. "I knew I'd see you here, fellow CEO!" Erica hugged her. "Well hello, Ms. Keynote Speaker. How'd you pull that off? Did Rae call in some favors?" Skye sniffed haughtily. "I achieved the distinction based on my own merit." Erica laughed, placing her left hand on her chest. "Pull the other one! This is great that I get to see you so soon after our last visit!" Skye rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll put you out of your misery. I know you're just dying to tell me about the rock on your hand that blinded me from across the room." Erica grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Chris proposed to me last week. We're getting married!" Skye hugged her friend again. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." Since it was going to be a busy conference, the ladies parted ways, promising a longer chat at a later date.  
  
Skye had a lot of fun at the conference. Fortunately she only had to give one speech, so she could relax the rest of the time. She agreed to do an interview over lunch one day with a fashion reporter. Unfortunately the reporter was with The Sun, Todd Manning's rag of a newspaper. Skye entered the restaurant, and was approached by a smiling woman. "Skye Chandler- Quartermaine? Hello, my name is Gabrielle Medina. I'm so pleased that you could do this." Skye smiled cooly. "I'm surprised your employer is interested in publishing an article about me that isn't full of lies." Gabrielle looked startled. "I can assure you my articles do not contain lies. I wouldn't have to lie anyway – you are well known for your sense of style. You bring a whole new joie de vivre to the corporate world." Skye laughed. "Why thank you. I know you don't intend to print any lies – you wouldn't have bothered to interview me if that were the case." Gabrielle shook her head. "Have you been burned by this newspaper before?" Skye shrugged. "Burned by the owner actually. Todd Manning is not on my list of favorite people." Gabrielle laughed for the first time. "I can imagine not! There's no love lost between Todd and I, either." Skye's eyebrows rose. "So why do you work for him? Or for that matter, why in the world would he hire you if he didn't like you?" Gabrielle shrugged. "To answer the first question, I needed a job and was desperate. To answer the second…" she smiled wickedly, "I blackmailed him." Skye's face lit up. "Ooh, do tell!" Gabrielle shook her head. "We're here to talk about you." Skye waved her hand. "Oh we have plenty of time to discuss me. I can skip this afternoon's seminar if necessary. I want the dirt!"  
  
Gabrielle told her all about Todd's baby fiasco. Skye shook her head. "I swear that man thinks that just because his name rhymes with God that he has the right to mess with people's lives. I can't stand Blair, but she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. But then again she did take him back so I guess she gets what she deserves. If Blair knows the truth about the baby, how were you able to keep your job?" Gabrielle smiled triumphantly. "By the time it all came out, I had achieved quite a fan base with my column. Todd knew that if he fired me, the Banner would snap me up, and readers would follow." Skye laughed. "I suppose you already know about what he did to me." Gabrielle shook her head. "I think you left town before I came back. I'd…uh…been away a number of years." Skye filled her in on his framing her for attempted murder and the bomb he dropped about Rae being her mother. Gabrielle gasped. "That's terrible! You know Max Holden?" Skye smirked at the double entendre and nodded. "You know him too?" Gabby sighed and explained their history. Skye was horrified to hear about his treatment of Gabrielle, and relieved that she had narrowly escaped a similar fate. "Well, Gabby, there are other fish in the sea. Just don't try fishing in Port Charles. That place is the Dead Sea." Gabrielle laughed. "Well, right now I'm casting my lure out to one particular fish, but he isn't biting." Skye raised one eyebrow. "May I ask who?" Gabrielle blushed and looked rueful. "Bo Buchanan." Skye's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I thought he was getting married to that insipid little Melanie McIver." Gabrielle shook her head. "They broke up because she wasn't honest with him about something or other. I should take that as a hint – honesty isnt my strong point. Except when it comes to my column of course!"  
  
Gabrielle told Skye about Bo's offer to let her stay with him and their subsequent awkward roomate situation. Skye smiled sadly. "I can relate to the problem of attracting one of those knight in shining armor types. All I can say is good luck." Gabrielle looked up just then, and narrowed her eyes at someone across the room. Skye turned to see who it was, and narrowed her eyes also. Blair Manning had just walked in with her daughter, Starr. Blair caught sight of Skye and Gabrielle sitting together, and her face registered surprise and then horror. Starr saw them too, and just looked disgusted. Blair turned around and walked out, which sent Skye and Gabby into a fit of the giggles. The two women finally parted ways, promising to keep in touch. Skye marvelled that she was making new friends so quickly. She was beginning to realize that there were other women out there that had to claw and fight their way in the world, just like she had.  
  
When the conference was finished, Skye went over to Rae's house to spend some time with her. She remembered that she had turned off her cell phone, and decided to check for messages. There were five, all from AJ, each more frantic than the last. She listened in horror to his incoherent words. Apparently Carly and Michael had been in a car accident. Carly emerged from the wreck unscathed, but Michael had internal injuries. The last message said that he was in surgery. Skye realized she would have to cut her trip short. She knew she wouldn't be able to visit Michael, but she could at least comfort AJ. Rae drove her to the airport, but the car ride was silent this time. Skye's thoughts flitted back and forth between AJ and Sonny, wondering if the awful feud between them would ever end. 


	20. Misunderstandings

Chapter 20  
  
General Hospital, ICU  
  
Sonny and Carly sat in Michael's room. Sonny's face was grim, while Carly sobbed quietly. Sonny's pager vibrated, and he glanced at it. The message said "911 - see Dr. Q." He shot to his feet, but when Carly looked at him wide-eyed, he tried to look nonchalant. "Doctor Quartermaine just paged me. I'm going to see what she wants." Carly narrowed her eyes, then stood. "I'm going with you." He opened his mouth to argue, then shrugged. They walked over to the other side of the hospital, where Monica's office was located. Sonny knocked and heard a faint "Come in." They walked in, and Monica looked up from her desk. Her eyebrows went up when she saw who her visitors were. "There's nothing wrong with Michael, is there? The nurses should have informed me the second anything happened." Sonny held up his hand and shook his head. "He was fine when we left him. We came because you paged us." Monica frowned. "No, I didn't. Are you sure you got the message right?" Sonny put his hands on his hips. "It said to see Dr. Q." Carly put her hand on Sonny's arm. "Maybe it was Alan that paged you." He looked at her. "Why would Alan want to see me?" Carly shrugged. He looked at Monica and she shrugged. Sonny nodded and turned to go out the door. He and Carly walked down the hallway to Alan's office.  
  
Alan waved them in and asked them what was up. "Did you page me?" Alan shook his head. "No, no I didn't. Say, I haven't talked to Monica since before the surgery. How's Michael?" Sonny was preoccupied by the odd pager message, so Carly answered for him. "Michael's pretty stable right now. The surgery went well, and we think after a few more days of observation he should be able to go home." Alan beamed. "That's great! I'm so happy. I'd like to go down and visit him later, if you don't mind." Sonny paused, and then nodded his head. "Sure. I guess that would be okay." Alan's smile faded, not happy to be reminded that he couldn't be a regular part of his grandson's life. "Well, I have a meeting to get to, so I'll catch you later." Alan ushered them out the door, then walked in the opposite direction. Sonny and Carly were heading towards the elevator, when they caught sight of Courtney. "Hey you guys! I was just about to go ask Doctor Quartermaine how Michael's doing." Carly repeated to her what she had just told Alan. Courtney smiled. "I'm so happy. He's such a little trooper." Suddenly it dawned on Sonny where the bogus pager message must have come from. He took off down the hall, leaving a shocked Carly and Courtney in his wake.  
  
Skye walked through the ICU, looking for Michael's room. When she found it, she was surprised to see through the observation window that AJ was sitting by Michael's bed. Had Sonny and Carly actually allowed him to visit his son? She touched the glass, her heart filled with sadness at the look on AJ's face. He finally got to see his son, and Michael wasn't even aware that he was in the room. She sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I knew it!" She whirled around to see Sonny standing there, his face a mask of fury. He pointed a finger at her. "You were the one who put the phony message on my pager." She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?" Sonny's jaw clenched. "You wanted to sneak your brother in to see Michael, but you had to make sure we were out of the way. Are you going to deny it?" Skye was about to deliver a scorching reply, when she saw Carly and Courtney running down the hall. Carly's eyes widened when she saw Skye. "What the hell are you doing here?" Then she saw AJ through the window. "Damn you, AJ!" She lunged for the door, but Sonny held her back. "Don't make a scene, we don't want to disturb Michael." Carly took a deep breath and backed off. She glared at Skye. "You meddling bitch!" Sonny made a cutting motion with his hand. "Carly, that's enough!" She looked at him in surprise. "I'm going to call security." Carly stalked off.  
  
Sonny turned back to Skye. "You haven't answered my question. Do you deny that you were the one who lured us away?" Skye opened her mouth to reply, but saw Courtney and paused. Courtney was looking at Skye with anguish. Skye realized that it was Courtney who had deceived Sonny. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what she should do. If she told Sonny that Courtney had done it, she would be off the hook. Sonny would be angry at Courtney for a while, but he would eventually forgive her because she was his sister. On the other hand, Skye and Sonny would always be at odds with each other. What would it matter if he was angry at Skye for one more thing? Better to take the heat of his wrath than subject Courtney to it. Skye looked down, hating to see the condemnation in Sonny's eyes. Steeling herself, she looked up again, wearing a mask of hard indifference. "I'm not going to deny anything. I am so sick and tired of this feud between you and Carly and AJ. You choose to hold onto your pain and anger rather than face the simple truth that AJ loves his son, and deserves to know him. You give him no benefit of the doubt that maybe he has changed in the past few years. You have before you a reliable witness to that fact. Maybe you won't believe me or AJ, but can you believe Courtney? Unless you think she's gullible enough to have been fooled by him all this time, she can tell you that he makes her very happy and is very good to her."  
  
Sonny looked at Courtney. She nodded. "Sonny, I love AJ. Like Skye said, he's very good to me. I too am sick to death of this whole thing. It has to end some time. What happens when AJ and I have children? I'm sure they'll play with Michael. Are you going to make me lie to them and say that he's their cousin, when he's really their brother? What happens when Michael grows up? Someday he'll discover the truth that Uncle AJ, who he was never allowed to see, is actually his father. Do you think he'll be hunky dory with it? I was furious with my mom when I found out she had lied to me about dad. I knew she thought she was doing the right thing, but it hurt me a lot and I'm still trying to get past it. Do you want Michael to look at you with that same pain and anger?" "Enough!" Sonny closed his eyes, fighting for control. He opened them again and stared at Skye, his eyes filled with hurt and anger. She knew what he was thinking. He hated to see Courtney, his own sister, siding with his enemy. He looked at Courtney, his voice trembling with emotion. "I wish I could believe you, Courtney, but I can't. I'm not going to turn Michael over to a man I don't trust." They were all startled to hear another voice chime in. "I don't want you to turn him over to me." They all looked over to see AJ standing in the doorway to Michael's room. He walked over and stood in front of Sonny. "I've lost forever the chance to be a father to him. All I can ask for now is to be a part of his life. I want to be able to visit Michael in the role of his favorite uncle. You or Carly can supervise the visits, I don't care. When he's old enough, you can tell him the truth of who I am. The bond between you and him is already strong enough that he will always think of you as his father." A muscle worked in Sonny's jaw. He turned and walked away. Courtney put her hand on AJ's arm. "He'll come around. I know he will. I'll work on him some more." AJ shook his head. "He'll think I put you up to it, and that'll just fuel his anger." Skye leaned in. "I think we better go before Carly gets back with security." AJ looked at Skye. "Thanks for taking the heat, sis." Skye shrugged, not letting him see that her heart was breaking. 


	21. Truce

Chapter 21  
  
General Hospital Cafeteria  
  
Carly found Sonny sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee. She sat down across from him. "Hey, I felt kinda foolish when I came back with a guard and no one was there." Sonny shrugged. Carly sighed. "So what happened after I left?" Sonny shrugged again. "They all told me their sob stories about how they want the feud between us and AJ to end." Carly leaned back in the booth and looked down. "Jax has been trying to convince me of that as well. I think Courtney put him up to it." Courtney and Jax had struck up an unlikely friendship after she had arrived in Port Charles. It had been yet another thing to drive Sonny nuts. "Why is it that all the women in this town like to go to Jax with their problems?" Carly smirked. "Afraid you're being usurped as the town hero? I dunno, Jax is a good listener I guess." Sonny looked up at her. "You don't seem to have a problem with it. Yet when we were married, and women came to me for advice, you'd throw a fit." Carly smiled ruefully. "Well, for one thing, I thought Robin, Lizzy and Emily were goody two shoes little twerps. And with Alexis, I assumed she was after you." Sonny lifted one eyebrow. "And you don't think any of Jax's female friends are after him?" Carly thought about it. "I'd have to say no. Except maybe Skye – she'd definitely like to get her tentacles on him." Sonny glared at her. "Skye is no longer interested in Jax. I don't want to hear you say another word about her."  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. "You have a thing for her, don't you?" Sonny leaned back. "No, I don't." She nodded. "Oh yes you do. The way you get angry when I call her names – oh yeah, you got it bad." Sonny was silent. Carly shook her head. "What in the world possessed you to get involved with AJ's sister of all people?" Sonny shook his head. "I'm not involved with her. We both recognize that we're on opposite sides of this…conflict…and try to stay out of each other's way." Carly sighed and closed her eyes. "Ah yes, the feud. You know, I'm almost sick of it myself. It was so much easier when Michael was littler, we were married, and AJ was still behaving like an asshole. Now things are so different. Mikey is getting older and more observant, he's going to start asking questions soon. And I don't know how I'll answer them." Sonny tapped his finger against his cup. "Courtney was pointing out the same thing. Its definitely a can of worms. I also can't ignore the fact that AJ is being a good husband to her. My spies have told me that he hasn't taken a drink in a long time, and regularly attends AA meetings."  
  
Carly's eyes filled with tears. "I wish that I had never in a million years slept with him!" Sonny shook his head. "Then you wouldn't have Michael." She took a shaky breath. "Okay, but I wish AJ had never found out he was the father. Or maybe if he had stopped drinking sooner…before…" She sobbed. "Oh, who am I kidding? It wasn't his fault. It was all my fault. I'm the one who killed our child!" Sonny stared at her in surprise. He gripped her hand. "Don't talk that way!" She shook her head wildly. "Its true. I'm an incompetent, horrible mother! Look what happened to Michael. He could have died in that crash! How could I have been so stupid as to try and start driving after all these years? I'm so stubborn! If I hadn't been so stubborn and temperamental, I wouldn't have jerked my hand away from AJ and lost my balance. Then our child wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault! All my fault!" Sonny could see that this had been building in her since the accident several days ago. "Damn it Carly, would you stop beating yourself up! You are not a horrible mother!" She wailed, "Yes I am, look what I did to our children!" Sonny rubbed his face in his hands. "Those were accidents. You know that. Everybody makes mistakes in judgement. AJ shouldn't have been drinking. You shouldn't have been fighting with him. Sometimes we pay terrible consequences. But we learn and grow from those mistakes. As for the car accident – that wasn't your fault! The other driver was completely negligent. Carly, you would only be a bad mother if you didn't care about what happened to your children, and I know you care. Deeply." She grabbed a napkin and blew her nose.  
  
"Look, Carly…you were happy when Mike and I finally reconciled. I saw that he was trying hard with Courtney, and despite several mistakes along the way, I could tell that he was changing for the better. For Courtney's sake I decided to try and put the past behind us. I'm wondering…" he paused, clearly waging an internal battle. "I'm wondering if we shouldn't do the same with AJ." Carly was silent a long time. Finally she grudgingly said, "I suppose I would be a hypocrite if I wanted you to forgive Mike his past addictions and I couldn't forgive AJ." Sonny smiled tenderly. "You know, you've matured a lot in the past year." Carly tried to smile. "So have you. It makes sense, though. We both had people come into our lives that not only accepted us for who we were, but also brought out the best in us. Courtney has helped to knock down some of those walls you've built up for years. Zander and Jax showed me how to reign in my temper…for the most part. But I gotta tell you, Sonny. I'm scared to be contemplating all this. What if handing Mikey over to AJ is the right thing to do? Cause if it is, then I don't want to do the right thing!" Sonny shook his head. "I don't think it needs to come to that. If AJ is being honest with me, there is another solution." Carly looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
ELQ, CEO's office  
  
Skye hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Alan had called to tell her that Michael was released from the hospital in good condition. After a few days in bed he would be in perfect health again. The good news helped her to concentrate on her work a little more. She guiltily realized that she needed to call Gia Campbell. The day after her dinner with Taggert, Gia had called her up and said she heard about Skye's proposal and was interested. They'd met for dinner, and Skye had fleshed out her idea. General Hospital sponsored a Nurse's Ball every year to benefit AIDS. While it was a lot of fun, it was more like a theater event than a ball. Skye mentioned that when she was in Pine Valley, her sister Hayley had showed her pictures of the Crystal Ball that happens every New Years Eve. Skye realized that she would love to see something similar in Port Charles, perhaps to benefit the children's wing at the hospital. She proposed to Gia that they organize a masked ball to coincide with Halloween. There wouldn't be very much time to organize the whole thing, but hopefully they could both pull some strings to get it done in time. Gia had loved the idea, and suggested Wyndemere as the setting. Since Skye had to prepare for her upcoming conference, Gia offered to start the ball rolling. Unfortunately, Skye had neglected to get back to her since arriving back home.  
  
She dialed the telephone and was happy to get an answer. "Gia! This is Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. I am so sorry I haven't called you sooner. I feel like such a bum for dumping this all on you and leaving town." Gia laughed. "Don't worry about it! I've been having a blast. I'd gotten so sick of the details for my wedding that it was a relief to do something else for a change. And besides, I heard about what happened to your nephew, so I figured you've been preoccupied." Skye sighed. "Yes, I have been. I'm glad you're not mad at me. So how's it going?" "Amazingly well. I am shocked at how everything is just falling into place. As soon as I mention the children's ward, people fall all over themselves to provide their services. We're at the top of everyone's list – the caterer, the florist, the band, invitations. This is really coming together quickly. All the costume makers in town have been in a frenzy. This masked ball is going to be fantastic." Skye laughed. "That's wonderful! Gia, you are just amazing. I knew you could do it!" "Yeah, well I've had a lot of practice lately. I better go, I have a meeting with the shuttle service that's going to bring guests over to the island." "Well, is there anything I can do?" "Just keep making sure your accountant pays those bills! And think about what costume you want to wear." They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
When Skye got back from lunch, she saw that AJ was waiting for her. He jumped up from his chair and bounded over. He had a huge grin on his face. "Skye! You will never guess what happened! I am the happiest man on the face of this earth!" Skye stared at him wide-eyed. "Is Courtney pregnant?" AJ paused. "That's not it, but I do look forward to that. No, this news has to do with my already existing child." Skye smiled and put her hand on his arm. "Yes I heard. Alan told me that Michael has been released in good health." AJ laughed and swung her around in a circle. "Oh I'm definitely glad he's out of the hospital, but there's even more!" Skye laughed. "AJ, you're making me dizzy. Okay, I'll stop trying to guess what it is. Just tell me already!" AJ pushed her down into a chair and leaned down to face her, his hands on his knees. "Sonny and Carly are going to let me have supervised visits with Michael." Skye shot to her feet, almost knocking him down. "You can't be serious!" AJ stumbled back, laughing. "I am totally serious! He sees his Aunt Courtney all the time – so now he'll be seeing his Uncle AJ too!" Skye narrowed her eyes. "AJ, have you been drinking?" He immediately became serious and raised his eyebrow. "No, smell my breath if you need to." He opened his mouth wide. She shook her head. "I'll pass, thank you. So all this giddiness from you is…joy? Because what you say is true?" He closed his mouth and nodded solemnly. "I may not get to be his father – I blew that chance long ago. But I do get to be a part of his life." Skye's eyes filled with tears. "Oh AJ!" She reached out her arms to him. He enveloped her in a bear hug. "My family's growing, Skye." He pulled away and held her face in his hands. "And you…you get to finally be his aunt." She sniffed and nodded.  
  
He dropped his hands and paced the room. He stopped and looked at her. "Now that this feud is hopefully permanently suspended, do you think that you and Sonny will get together?" Skye bit her lip. "I'm afraid that's something I have no control over." AJ frowned. "Oh, come on, sis. You always go after what you want." She put her hands on her hips. "You remember what happened the last time I chased after a man. Forget it. If Sonny wants me, he can damn well chase after me. If he doesn't, then he's not worth it." AJ grinned. "Atta girl!" Skye folded her arms in defiance, not letting AJ see her inner turmoil. 


	22. More Obstacles

Chapter 22  
  
Sonny's Penthouse  
  
Alexis sat on the couch, flipping through the pages of the agreement. "So whenever AJ wants to see Michael, you or Carly must be in the same room with him. Everything has to be agreed upon ahead of time by everyone involved. And all actions and decisions must be reasonable as would be defined by a court of law." Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Explain that last part." Alexis took off her glasses. "Well, for instance, if AJ calls up ten times wanting to see Michael, and you refuse 9 out of those 10 times, then he could sue you for breach of contract. You'd then face a judge or jury who would determine whether the 9 refusals were reasonable or not." Sonny nodded. "That makes sense. It prevents us from using Michael as a bargaining chip." Alexis sighed. "Of course, I defy a court of law to see anything reasonable about this entire bizarre set of circumstances. The whole thing seems straight out of a sitcom. Do you realize that Michael has three fathers? His biological father, his adoptive father, and his stepfather. The biological father is also acting in the capacity of his uncle, because he happens to be married to the sister of his adoptive father. Then there is his biological mother, whom he lives with. One could sort of say that since Courtney is married to his biological father, that she is his stepmother as well as being his aunt. Now all you need to do is get married and he will have third mother. Wouldn't it be funny if you married Skye? So then his biological aunt would also be his stepmom." She laughed at her own joke. Sonny was not amused. Choosing to ignore the crazy family tree she spelled out, he zeroed in on the last comment. "What makes you think I'd marry Skye?"  
  
Alexis stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "Oh please, the two of you have been panting after each other ever since you went to Italy. The only thing that stood in the way of some sort of involvement was this war going on between you and her brother. A war which now appears to be at an end, once this agreement is signed." She smirked. Sonny paced the room. "That's quite a leap from attraction to marriage." Alexis stood up. "Sonny, I've known you a very long time. I have the fat bank account to prove it. Don't even try to pull one over on me. You are crazy about her. Heaven knows why, but you are." He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "I plead the fifth." She laughed. "Oh come on Sonny, what's the problem here? What, do you think she doesn't return your feelings?" Sonny shrugged. "That's possible. But its not my main concern." She folded her arms. "Then for heaven's sake, what is?" Sonny glared at her. "You claim to know me a long time, and you haven't figured that one out?" She shrugged and held her hands up.  
  
Sonny exhaled in exasperation. "Pop quiz, Alexis. What happened to my first wife, Lily?" There was a long pause. "She died from a bomb explosion." "Correct answer. Next question. Why did I leave my second bride, Brenda, at the altar?" Alexis sighed. "Because you were afraid she would meet the same fate." "Got it in one. Third question. What happened when I took a chance and married Carly?" Alexis closed her eyes. "Her life was threatened several times and you eventually divorced." "Congratulations, you passed the quiz. Now for the bonus round. You want to tell me why in the world I would want to let another woman into the hell that is my life?" Tears came to her eyes. "Sonny…" He held up his hand. "On second thought, I don't want you to answer. I chose this life, Alexis, and now I will suffer the consequences." She glared at him. "So that's all there is to it? You plan to spend the rest of your life alone?" Sonny shrugged, his eyes suspiciously bright. "I'm taking enough risks as it is by having Michael and Courtney and Mike close to me. I hope more than anything that I don't regret it. But I refuse to screw up one more person's life. Especially Skye. She has finally come to a point where she can be happy in her circumstances. I will not pull her into my miserable existence."  
  
Interlude  
  
AJ looked around, nodding in appreciation. "Carly really outdid herself with this club. I wish I had checked it out sooner." Courtney grinned. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. All those sophisticated women would have hit on you and I couldn't have stopped them since I wasn't allowed in." Carly had a policy that people under 21 could not enter the club. AJ laughed. "Well, for one thing, I don't think they would have hit on me. I may be rich, but I'm not sophisticated. For another thing, they could have hit on me all they want and it wouldn't have done any good. I was taken." Courtney giggled. Skye stifled the urge to roll her eyes. "Well now that you're 21, you can have a drink. You didn't have to order ginger ale for our benefit." Courtney shrugged at her new sister-in-law. "To tell you the truth, alcohol doesn't appeal to me. I just don't like the taste." AJ beamed and put his arm around Courtney. "Isn't she perfect for me?" Skye threw him a syrupy smile, and lifted her glass. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Michael and mending fences." AJ and Courtney lifted their glasses and clinked them together. They all took a sip. Courtney put her glass down with a satisfied smile. "I am just so happy that all of this has finally been resolved! You should have seen it, Skye, when they were all signing the agreement. Everyone was so dignified and gracious. I was so proud of them all." AJ lifted his glass again. "To Courtney, without whom I could never have made it this far." They clinked glasses again, and AJ leaned over to kiss Courtney. Skye felt nauseous. The overall romantic atmosphere of the club was bad enough, but now she was feeling like a third wheel. She excused herself to go to the ladies room.  
  
When she returned to their little alcove, she saw that AJ and Courtney had their heads close together, whispering to each other. Skye sighed inwardly. She felt like even less than a third wheel – like one of those doughnut tires kept in the trunk of the car for emergencies. She cleared her throat. "Hey guys, I just got a call from my assistant. The disk with our presentation for tomorrow has been accidentally erased. I better go to the office and deal with this. Talk to you tomorrow." She said it all in a rush of words, then took off before they could even respond. She paused near the exit when it occurred to her that AJ and Courtney had taken her in their car. She would need to call a cab. She went over to the bar and asked if the bartender could call her one. She thanked him and turned to go, bumping into the back of someone's shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." He turned around and she saw that it was Sonny. She stifled the gasp that came to her lips. "Oh. Hello, Sonny." He nodded and smiled politely. "Hello Skye." There was a long pause. He was looking so wonderful. She wanted to throw herself into his arms. She cleared her throat. "I want to thank you for deciding to let AJ see Michael. It really means a lot to him…and to me." He inclined his head in acknowledgement. She hid her confusion. He was acting like a stranger. Was he still mad at her for supposedly luring him away from Michael's room?  
  
She tried an awkward smile. "I'm also grateful to Carly, of course. I hope she's doing well. I know the car accident must have been rough on her." Oh geez, she thought, now I'm babbling. Just shut up! Sonny looked at her with unreadable eyes. She was about to snap and read him the riot act when his gaze shifted towards the bar, and he finally spoke. "You'll have to excuse me, Skye, I think I see my date. I don't want to keep her waiting. Have a good evening." She stared in shock as he walked over to a beautiful blonde woman sitting at the bar. He sat down next to her, and gave her his most seductive smile. Skye quickly recovered and attempted a composed walk to the exit. She was relieved when she saw that the cab had already arrived. She gave him her address in a wobbly voice. As he pulled away from the curb, she finally let go of the tight control she'd been holding over her emotions, and sobbed all the way home.  
  
Sonny watched Skye leave the club, his eyes filled with longing and pain. Even having been snubbed she still walked with dignity and grace. It took extreme strength of will not to run after her and drag her to the nearest private alcove. When she was gone, his ears finally tuned in to the woman talking beside him. "….and when he gets back from the bathroom he'll probably beat you to a pulp. I mean, he is six foot five and very well built. You don't want to mess with him, he's a very jealous man." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, and strolled away. 


	23. The Masked Ball

Chapter 23  
  
Wyndemere  
  
Skye and Gia stood off to the side, watching the guests have a wonderful time. "This is such a great place for a ball," Skye remarked. Gia nodded. "I was told that there was a ball held here a few years ago. Though I think it was called a bacchanalia, or something like that. It was definitely time for another one." Skye agreed. The two women had laughed when they first saw each other. They were both dressed as jungle cats. Gia was a tiger, and Skye was a black panther. Skye's dress was made of black velvet, and hugged her body all the way down to her toes. The sleeves were long, and the neckline high and extending out to her shoulders. She wore a headband featuring black velvet cat ears, and a feline mask. Gia was similarly attired, looking very exotic in tiger stripes. As soon as Nikolas had found out what his fiance was going to be wearing, he had decided to dress as a big game hunter.  
  
AJ and Courtney were dressed as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Alan and Monica were a king and queen. Ned had brought Felicia, and they appeared to be dressed as Lucy and Ricky. Edward was at home attending to Lila, who was sick with a cold. Skye scanned the crowd for probably the tenth time, looking for Sonny. She didn't see him, and she knew she would recognize him even if he was disguised. She saw Jax and Carly dressed as a mermaid and fisherman. Skye rolled her eyes. Well at least he didn't have on a suit of armor. Mike and Bobbie were a gunslinger and dance hall girl. She scanned the crowd again. Skye spotted Alexis Davis and her date. The date was an old time judge, complete with curly white wig. She wasn't sure what Alexis was supposed to be, but then it came to her. She was Justice, the statue of the woman who is blindfolded and carrying a scale. Clever. Skye also spotted Zander with Kristina dressed as Romeo and Juliet. But Sonny was nowhere in sight.  
  
Skye sighed, feeling like a silly adolescent with her first crush. This was ridiculous. She should be counting her blessings that she hadn't gotten involved with Sonny. If she had, her life would be terribly complicated, and she would have to constantly put up with people telling her that it was a mistake. Both her father and mother would be in an uproar and she'd never hear the end of it. The business community would scrutinize ELQ, wondering what influence the mobster would have on his lover's company. She and Sonny would probably be at each other's throats all the time because they were both so independent and stubborn. Skye sighed again. Who was she kidding? If Sonny loved her and wanted her by his side, she would tell the whole world to go to hell. But he didn't love her or want her by his side.  
  
Gia giggled, breaking Skye's reverie. Gia leaned over to whisper to Skye, "Sonny Corinthos is certainly dressed appropriate tonight." She indicated the entrance. Skye looked over, feigning mild interest, and had to agree with Gia's assessment. Sonny was dressed like a pirate. He wore a a billowy white muslin shirt that was unbuttoned almost to his navel and tightfitting tan pants with knee high black boots. A long sword hung on his hip, and he had what looked like a gold earring in one ear. His only concession to a mask was a patch over one eye. He looked absolutely scrumptious. Skye was disgusted with herself for wanting to swoon all over him like the heroine in a paperback romance. "If you'll excuse me, Gia, I think I'm going to go get some punch." She turned and went in the opposite direction of where Sonny was standing. She grabbed a glass of punch and gulped it down. She was halfway through her second glass, when she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Rowr." She shivered, knowing instantly who it was. She turned around slowly to face Sonny. He was checking her out. "I like your costume. Were you inspired by Mocha?" She tilted her head. "Actually, yes. We were at the vet's the other day, and Mocha took a swipe at him. Left a pretty deep scratch on his hand. I thought to myself, you know that's just like me when someone pisses me off." She held up one of her hands and wiggled her fingers, which had been fitted with long black nails.  
  
Sonny laughed. "Well I guess I better be on my best behavior." She smiled dangerously in response. He cleared his throat. "Sounds like they're starting a waltz. Would you like to dance?" She stared at him, wondering what his game was. She tried to form the words "go to hell" in her mouth, but what finally came out between clenched teeth was "Fine!" He put a hand to his chest. "I'm so flattered by your enthusiasm." She shook her head. "Lets just get this over with," she said and strode out of the refreshment room. They took their places on the dance floor. Skye was very stiff and formal at first, but soon relaxed. She loved the waltz. The sensation of being held in a man's arms as he swept you across the dance floor was quite heady. "I'm sorry I wasn't very talkative at Interlude the other night. I had a lot on my mind, and didn't want any distractions." She raised one eyebrow. "The blonde chick wasn't a distraction?" He tilted his head. "No, not really. She made a nice dinner companion, but not very memorable." She made a face. "You are such a pig!" He smirked. "Actually, I'm dressed as a pirate." She sighed. "You really drive me nuts, Corinthos. I never know what you're going to say or do next." He sobered. "When people, especially enemies, start to find me predictable, that's when I get into trouble." She shook her head. "Well you're doing a good job of staying two moves ahead." He shrugged. "Yeah, but it's lonely out there in front of everyone." Skye tsked. "But you have your bimbos to keep you company." The music had ceased by this point, so she pulled out of his arms and walked off.  
  
She slipped into side hallway, trying to find someplace private so she could compose herself. She tried the door at the end, and found that it was a sitting room of some sort. She closed the door and sank down on one of the overstuffed chairs, letting her head fall back. She was startled when the door opened and slammed. Her head came up and she saw Sonny standing there. "Why are you running away from me?" She stared at him, exasperated. "I didn't know there was anything to run away from. I mean, what are we to each other, Sonny? I don't think we're enemies anymore, but we're not exactly friends. We know each other too well to be acquaintances." Sonny laid his sword on a nearby table and sat down opposite her. "You think you know me?" She shrugged. "Maybe not as well as your family and friends, but I know more about you than I did even six months ago." Sonny gazed at her with unreadable eyes. "Like what for example?"  
  
Skye thought a moment. "Do you remember that time in the parking garage when you're thugs pulled AJ out of the limo?" Sonny's lips quirked. "My memory is a bit fuzzy about that." Skye rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'm sure it is. Well, I remember that occasion clearly. I was very afraid that you were going to kill AJ and I. I thought you were fully capable of murdering us." Sonny raised one eyebrow. "And now you don't believe I'm capable of murder?" She shook her head. "I think you are, but you reserve such measures for the Dawsons of this world." Skye grimaced. "Actually, that's a bad example, since I was the one who murdered Dawson." Sonny nodded. "True. Do you think that makes us more alike than we realized?" Skye opened her mouth to reply when she was surprised by what sounded like a clapping noise. They both looked towards the door and saw a man standing there. "Well, well, well," he said in a broad southern drawl, "I want to thank you so much, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine for clearing up that little mystery for me." Sonny and Skye both shot to their feet. "Who are you?" she exclaimed. The man looked chagrined. "I do apologize for my rudeness, ma'am. I should have introduced myself. My name is Roger Whitaker. Does that ring any bells?" Skye stared at him and shook her head. She looked over at Sonny, who's face was now grim. "Roger Whitaker," he said, "was Dawson's business partner and best friend." Skye paled. She had feared that she'd confessed to murder in front of a cop. But this was far worse.  
  
"You got it, Mr. Corinthos. And 'was' is the operative word, since I suppose you can say that my business is now a sole proprietorship. Which has its benefits, since now all that money will be coming to little ole me alone. But then again, there's not as much cash flowing as there was before, since you, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine, managed to destroy one of our largest money makers." Skye stared at him. "A company that makes chocolate covered espresso beans was a large money maker?" Whitaker smirked. "Its obvious you don't know beans about the business." He laughed at his own joke. "There was much more going on, but I won't bore you with the details, since its all gone now. You ruined it, Ms. Chandler- Quartermaine. Dawson tried to stop you, but then he disappeared. Now I know what happened to him. I'm glad you were the one who offed him, because I can get my revenge on one person for two different misdeeds." Skye swallowed. "Revenge?" Whitaker pulled out a gun and attached a silencer. "Of course. Mr. Corinthos could probably tell you that in our business, when someone murders one of your associates or interferes in your business, they must be made an example of. Wouldn't want folks to think I'd gotten soft."  
  
A muscle worked in Sonny's jaw. "That sums it up pretty well. So I shouldn't have to tell you that if you harm one hair on her head, you will answer to me." Whitaker shook his head and tsked. "I was afraid you'd say something like that. I guess that means I'll have to eliminate you as well." Skye shouted, "No!" Whitaker pointed the gun at her. "Please keep it down, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine. The lovely music can drown out only so much. Don't worry about mourning for Mr. Corinthos, here. You'll be too dead to care." Sonny took a step towards Whitaker, who swung his gun back towards him. "Now, now Mr. Corinthos, I hope you aren't so foolish as to try and play hero. You know, I think I will kill you first so that I can have time to enjoy making the little lady pay for her crimes." As soon as Whitaker focused on Sonny, Skye had remembered the sword sitting on the table behind her. She reached back, as subtly as she could, and felt the sheathed point in her hand. Bringing it around and swinging it over her head, she charged towards Whitaker. Sonny had seen her out of the corner of his eye, and as soon as she started charging, he moved in on an intercept course. When Whitaker saw Skye coming at him, he swung his gun back in her direction and fired. Because Sonny was closer to Whitaker, he reached him first and blocked the bullet. As Sonny crumpled into a heap, Skye brought the sword down on Whitaker, the ornate handle making contact with his head and knocking him unconscious. 


	24. Decisions to Make

Chapter 24  
  
Wyndemere  
  
Skye was horrified to see blood pouring out of a bullet hole in Sonny's shoulder. She sprang into action, kicking the gun into a far corner, then tossing off her high heels and hitching up her skirt. She barrelled down the hall until she reached the ball room. "CALL 911! CALL 911!" She screamed to the startled guests. She spotted Alan and Monica, and yelled at them, "Come quick! Sonny's been shot! Hurry!" She flew back down the corridor, Alan and Monica close behind her. Following them was a whole bevy of people who had heard her – Mac, Taggert, Carly, Jax, Alexis, and Zander. When Skye reached the sitting room again, she was distressed to see that Whitaker was now gone, and Sonny still lay unmoving on the floor. She collapsed into a heap by his side, sobbing about how it was all her fault. Monica gently moved her aside so she could examine his wounds. Alan went over and held Skye in his arms. Mac found the gun and told everyone not to touch it until the crime scene techs arrived. Carly tried to get to Sonny, but Jax held her back. Alexis stood to one side, her hand over her mouth, Zander's arm around her.  
  
Monica looked up and announced that the bullet hole was high enough to have missed vital organs. All that was needed now was to try and stop the bleeding. She tore Sonny's shirt, crumpled it up, and pressed it against the wound. They all heard the sounds of a helicopter landing nearby, and knew that help was now on its way. Mac attempted to get an understanding of what happened, but Skye's retelling was too incoherent. When the paramedics wheeled Sonny away, Skye tried to go after him, but Mac held her back. "We need you to come down to the station and give a report." She sobbed, "No! I need to know if he's okay." Mac turned her to face him. "Don't you want to catch whoever did this? I need your help, Skye." She shook her head wildly. Alexis came and put her hand on Skye's shoulder. "Sonny's condition won't be known for awhile. All you'd be able to do is wait and worry. Go with Scorpio, and I will call you as soon as I know anything. I promise." Skye's shoulders sagged and she nodded. She wrote her cell number on a business card and gave it to Alexis. Then she followed Mac out the door.  
  
General Hospital  
  
When Sonny woke up, he saw Alexis sitting beside his bed. "Skye! Where's Skye?" Alexis put her hand on his. "She's okay, she wasn't injured at all. They still have her down at the police station looking at mug shots. Apparently the cops have never heard of a Roger Whitaker. Probably an alias." Sonny winced. "I take it he escaped?" Alexis nodded. "He was gone by the time we all got there. But the gun was still there." He frowned. "Couldn't they ID him from it?" She shook her head. "Its unregistered, and there weren't any prints." He nodded. "He was wearing gloves." There was a pause. "So what's the word on my condition?" Alexis narrowed her eyes. "You came through surgery just fine. You fared a lot better than the last time you were shot. You should be good as new in a few days." He smiled. "Good thing I have the premium mobster medical insurance or else I'd never afford all these hospital bills." Alexis glared at him. "I'm so glad you find this all amusing. This whole situation certainly is thick with irony." Sonny raised one eyebrow. "Irony?" She folded her arms. "To refresh your memory, I believe you avoided getting involved with Skye because you were afraid she'd be hurt by your enemies. Now here you are laying in a hospital bed because you were hurt by one of her enemies. Irony." Sonny looked thunderstruck.  
  
Alexis folded her arms over his bed railing. "You know what the moral to the story is, don't you?" Sonny frowned and shook his head. "The moral is that you cannot control everything that happens to the people you care about. You tried to distance yourself from Skye, but it didn't prevent her life from being in danger. Sacrificing yourself does not provide any guarantee except that of lonliness." Sonny rubbed his face with his hands. "Okay, lets accept for a moment that what you say is true. Skye has given me no indication that she wants me in her life, and I can't blame her. There are plenty of other men out there that would be much better for her than me." Alexis gazed at him skeptically. "Such as Taggert perhaps? She did seem to enjoy her dinner with him that one time at the Grille." Sonny glared at her. "Do not ever, ever mention that incident again, do you hear me?" Alexis tried not to laugh. "I won't, I promise. It's going in the vault." "The what?" "Never mind. Sonny, you may think that she could do a lot better, but I think that she could do a lot worse. And its not like Skye has men flocking to her door." Sonny frowned. "How can you say that? She's beautiful, intelligent, stylish, confident. Any man would be thrilled to be with her." Alexis raised one eyebrow. "Be that as it may, Skye is also like a….a bare wire. Anyone who gets too close is liable to be electricuted."  
  
Sonny grinned. "I don't think you should mention the words 'Skye' and 'bare' in the same sentence. I'm sure the doctor doesn't want me to get overexcited." Alexis closed her eyes. "Okay, I think you should put THAT in the vault. Um, Skye is like an exposed…er…stripped…no…charged…oh forget it, you know what I mean!" Sonny laughed, then winced when it hurt his shoulder. "Okay, Alexis, I'm done teasing you. I've already decided to have Skye move in with me anyway. As long as Whitaker is on the loose, I want to make sure she's protected at all times." Alexis looked skeptical. "Somehow I don't think she'll go along with that." Sonny folded his arms, winced at the pain, and unfolded them. "If she refuses to move in with me, then I'll know once and for all how she feels about me."  
  
  
  
"No, absolutely not!" Skye's face was made of stone, hiding her disbelief that Sonny would make such an offer. "I don't want you getting hurt, Skye. Whitaker will come after you. Why won't you accept my protection?" Because I want more than that, she screamed silently. Aloud she said, "Because I can take care of myself. I'll hire my own bodyguards." Sonny lay in his hospital bed, frustrated by his lack of control. "Whitaker's not going to take any rent-a-cops seriously. If he knows you are under my protection, he'll back off. He doesn't want to start a war." Skye folded her arms. "I am not moving in with you just to scare off some thug. I have my pride." Sonny drummed his fingers against the railing on his bed. "I'm not asking you to move into my bedroom, if that's what you're worried about. I do have a guest room. We'd be like roommates. I'd cook dinner, you'd bake dessert. Mocha would love it in my penthouse, I know just the place for the cat tree." Skye stood up. "I don't want to hear another word! The whole thing is preposterous! I came here to find out if you are okay, and since you are, I think I'll leave now." She stormed out of his room. "Skye! Skye, get back here! Damn it!"  
  
Carly strolled into the room as he was letting loose a string of curses. "Back to your ornery self I see. I guess that means you're feeling good." Sonny looked mutinous. "Depends on your point of view." Carly glanced at the doorway. "I passed Skye on my way into ICU. She looked pretty ornery herself." Sonny glared at her. "She's stubborn as a mule!" Carly smirked as she sat down. "Let me guess, she didn't go along with some idea of yours." Sonny looked at her in exasperation. "All I wanted was for her to move into the penthouse for her own protection. But she refused. Can you believe that?" Carly stared at him, then shook her head. "I can't believe YOU. Weren't you the one giving me a lecture about learning from your past mistakes?" Sonny looked at the ceiling. "What are you talking about?" Carly folded her arms. "Are you forgetting that you came up with some pretty lamebrained excuses to get me back into the penthouse, rather than just tell me the truth – that you loved me and wanted me with you." Sonny glared at her. "If she loved me, it wouldn't matter why I wanted her to move in." Carly laughed. "Bullshit! Are you also forgetting that I refused to move in with you because you wouldn't tell me how you really felt? I was just as stubborn as you were, and would rather have walked the streets of Port Charles with Mikey than admit that I wanted very much to move back in."  
  
Sonny smiled at the memory, then sobered. "Carly, how can you be so sure that this is the same situation? You're suggesting that she doesn't want to move in with me because….because she loves me and wants to hear me say I love her. How do I know it isn't because the idea of living with me disgusts her?" Carly shook her head sadly. "That's just it, Sonny, you don't know. And you'll continue to stay in the dark unless you tell her how you feel. You've got to learn to trust your heart. Take a risk, go out on a limb. For once stop trying to control the outcome and just go for it!" Sonny gazed at her thoughtfully.  
  
Musical Interlude  
  
*Skye's Song (courtesy REO Speedwagon)  
  
So you think that you've got him all figured out  
  
He's a sweet talkin stud  
  
Who can melt a girl's heart with his pout  
  
He's the kind of lover that the ladies dream about  
  
He's got plenty of cash  
  
He's got plenty of friends  
  
He drives women wild  
  
Then he drives off in a mercedes-benz  
  
He's got a long wick with a flame at both ends  
  
He's hot  
  
But don't let him go  
  
Just give him a chance to grow  
  
Take it easy, take it slow  
  
And don't let him go  
  
He makes you so angry  
  
He makes you so sore  
  
The wait may be worth it  
  
But how can you wait anymore  
  
When you're wonderin what you're waitin for  
  
Baby I don't know  
  
But don't let him go  
  
He just needs a chance to grow  
  
Take it easy, take it slow  
  
And don't let him go  
  
Don't let him go  
  
*Sonny's Song (courtesy Marc Antony)  
  
They say around the way you've asked for me  
  
There's even talk about you wanting me  
  
I must admit that's what I want to hear  
  
But that's just talk until you take me there-oh  
  
If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go  
  
Cause I need to know  
  
I need to know  
  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
  
I need to know  
  
I need to know  
  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
  
My every thought is of this being true  
  
It's getting harder not to think of you  
  
Girl I'm exactly where I wanna be  
  
The only thing is I need you here with me - oh  
  
If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go  
  
Cause I need to know  
  
I need to know  
  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
  
I need to know  
  
I need to know  
  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know 


	25. Thanksgiving

Chapter 25  
  
Skye's Townhouse  
  
Rae put some biscotti on a small plate, set the plate on the tea tray, and carried it into the living room. She set the tray on the coffee table and sat down. Mocha took the opportunity to jump on her lap. Skye sat curled up in the overstuffed armchair. She smiled at Mocha, glad that the little cat liked her mother. Rae had been thrilled with him, giving him smooches and buying cat toys until Skye thought she was going to be sick. Rae had flown to Port Charles as soon as she heard what had happened to Skye. She had planned to come for Thanksgiving anyway, and just decided to come early for a long stay. Skye didn't mind, but she scrupulously avoided talking about Sonny Corinthos. It would have been painful enough to even mention him, without hearing the censure in her mother's voice that she had been foolish enough to fall in love with a mobster.  
  
Rae gently shifted Mocha over to the sofa cushion next to her, and poured a cup of tea. She added two cubes of sugar, and set the cup on the end table next to Skye. Then she poured her own cup. When both women had taken a sip of tea, Rae set her cup down and folded her hands. She looked down for a moment, then over at Skye. "My dear, I know that the experience you went through was difficult. And much as I would like to respect your privacy, I am concerned for you. I will admit I am curious as well. Specifically about the gentleman who blocked the bullet meant to…to kill you." There was dead silence in the room. "Please, Skye, don't be afraid to open up to me. You can trust me. Alan told me a lot about Sonny Corinthos – what he does for a living, how he relates to the Quartermaines. He told me about AJ's son, and how that particular feud has been resolved. I'm not sure how Mr. Corinthos relates to this man who wants to kill you. There is a great deal missing, Skye, and only you can fill in the gaps." Skye had been staring into her teacup the entire time. When she looked up, there was a world of pain in her eyes. "Well mother, you asked for it."  
  
Unable to cope with keeping it all inside, Skye told Rae everything. She started with the first moment she met Sonny up until the moment she walked out of his hospital room two weeks ago. Skye left nothing out, and when she was finished, she felt utterly drained. She became aware of her surroundings and realized that at some point she had shifted from the chair to the sofa and was now enfolded in Rae's arms. She sat up, reached for a tissue, and blew her nose. Rae looked at her daughter knowingly. "I can see why you have been reluctant to talk to me about him." Skye looked at her warily. Rae continued, "You were afraid I would be disappointed in you for giving your heart, once again, to an unworthy gentleman." Skye looked down. "Well, he's no model citizen." Rae smiled. "Well, Max Holden has the appearance of being a model citizen, but he's rotten to the core. Though it took awhile, you recognized that he was bad for you and ended it. Do you see that happening with Sonny Corinthos?" Skye rolled her eyes. "There would be nothing to end." Rae waved her hand. "Lets pretend you are together. Could you see yourself ending it?" Skye shook her head. "If he was mine I would never let go." Rae smiled. "That's because you see something special in him. And I must say that despite his many contradictions, there is one thing that endears me to him." Skye looked at her. "What's that, mother?" Rae put her hand on Skye's shoulder. "He saved your life. Twice. And despite the ham-handed way he's doing it, its obvious that he still wants to protect you. How could any mother object to that?"  
  
Rae hugged Skye, not letting her see the turmoil in her heart. If Skye and Sonny Corinthos were to actually get together, Rae could see her life being very rocky. Not that the path of love ever ran smoothly, but Rae wanted the best for Skye. All she could hope for now was that whoever Skye did marry would love her no matter what life threw at them.  
  
Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Skye was surprised that Monica readily agreed to let Rae come to Thanksgiving dinner. Was she so happy that Emily was going to be home that she just didn't care? Months ago Skye and Monica had come to an understanding. Skye was going to be a regular part of Alan's life, and Monica learned to accept it. But Skye would not have predicted that Monica could accept Rae. Skye voiced her amazement to Rae, but Rae just gave a tiny smile. When they arrived at the mansion, Skye's eyes widened when she saw John Sykes sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing here, John?" He stood up and smiled. "You're looking at the new police commisioner for Port Charles." Skye's mouth dropped open. Rae went over to John and gave him a long hug. Then she and John turned to Skye. "That's not all. Dr. Kevin Collins has asked me to head up a new counseling center that is going to be built here." Skye just stared at them in shock. Smiling, John continued, "Rae and I figured that fate was trying to tell us something. So I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." Skye put her hands to her cheeks. "I am just flabbergasted! How long have you been keeping this a secret, mother?" Rae smiled sadly. "John proposed the night of Halloween. I felt that with everything happening to you that it would be best to wait awhile before saying anything." Skye went over and hugged her. "You must have been bursting at the seams to tell me. No wonder you had that little Mona Lisa smile in the car. You knew that Monica wouldn't mind you coming to dinner because you were bringing your fiance too!" Rae laughed and nodded.  
  
They chatted for a little while, then Alan and Monica walked into the living room. Alan beamed at them. "Congratulations Rae. John, welcome to Port Charles." The two men shook hands. Monica also congratulated them and shook their hands. Ned wheeled Emily into the room, and Skye went over to greet her sister. The teenager was still confined to a wheelchair, but was making a great deal of progress. A little while later, AJ arrived with Courtney, and he introduced her to his little sister. Being relatively close in age, she and Emily became fast friends. Finally Edward came in and demanded that they all cease their chatter and come into the dining room, where Lila was waiting. Everyone filed into the dining room, oohing and aahing over the feast on the table. They sat down and after saying grace, began to pass the food around. Ned looked over at John. "You know, I hadn't even heard that Mac Scorpio was resigning as commisioner. Do you know anything about what he's going to do?" John looked up from scooping some mashed potatoes. "Apparently he decided to join the WSB. He got a sterling recommendation from his sister-in-law Anna Devane. She used to work for the bureau, but now she's the chief of police over in Pine Valley."  
  
Skye smiled. "I met Anna when I was there a few months ago. We've been keeping in touch. She's a great person." Ned nodded. "Yes she is. Makes me wonder why she would want to be friends with you." Skye stared at him agape. Edward laughed. Alan frowned at Ned. "What would make you say a thing like that?" Ned looked stubborn. "Oh, come on Alan. She's been nothing but trouble from the first moment she stepped into this house. Now she's got some mobster gunning after her, and we may all be in the line of fire." Edward piped up. "I totally agree, Ned. I am sick and tired of this family being a target for organized crime. First Jason decides to join the mob. Then Emily brings that hoodlum Zander into our midst. AJ marries a crime lord's sister. And now Skye has a contract out on her life. Might as well paint a big bullseye on top of the house." There was a whole chorus of protests. Emily burst into tears at the mention of Zander. Monica started yelling at Edward for denigrating Jason and Emily. AJ told Edward never to say another word about Courtney. Rae defended Skye, while John told her that it was probably best to keep out of it. Skye pointed to Ned and told him that he was the one starting trouble this time. Lila tried to calm everyone down, but to no avail.  
  
The passing of the food became haphazard. Rae accidentally spilled the cranberry sauce on the tablecloth, which enraged Monica since she and Alan had purchased it on their honeymoon. John calmly asked Monica to please not yell at his fiance. Alan told him to butt out. Monica turned on Alan and demanded to know if he was jealous of John. Alan told her not to be ridiculous. Edward loudly demanded the dinner rolls, which Monica shoved in his direction. To make room for the dinner rolls, Edward passed the turkey gravy to Ned, who said he didn't want any damned gravy and shoved it towards Courtney. Unfortunately Courtney was not ready to receive the gravy, since she was still waiting to pass the mashed potatoes on to AJ. Subsequently, the gravy was dumped in her lap, and the mashed potatoes ended up in AJ's face. Instead of being chagrined, Ned started laughing, prompting Emily to defend her new friend Courtney by demanding that Ned apologize. Ned stopped laughing and said he wasn't going to take orders from some snot-nosed brat. Monica immediately demanded to know what Ned's freaking problem was, and Skye chiimed in that perhaps it was the fact that Felicia had just dumped his ass the day before. Infuriated, Ned stood up, but neglected to scoot his chair back first. AJ also stood up at precisely that same moment, wiping potatoes out of his eyes. The result was that they violently jarred the table, causing the turkey to actually roll off its platter and onto John's lap.  
  
Edward stood up, threw down his napkin, and declared that this was the last time interlopers were going to ruin his Thanksgiving meal. He stomped out of the room, followed by Monica who declared that she would never again let Rae spend Thanksgiving in her house. Alan went after her, arguing that it was actually Edward and Ned's fault. Skye was right behind him, accusing Monica of being blinded by jealousy. Rae and John went after Skye, pleading with her to leave it alone. Ned went to go order the pizzas and AJ followed him, still demanding an apology. Lila and Emily helped Courtney clean the gravy off her clothes. They all eventually ended up in the living room, still screaming and yelling. The entire group was just reaching a fever pitch, when there was a loud whistling noise over by the door. Everyone froze in place, a chilling sense of déjà vu gripping them. They turned their heads to see Sonny Corinthos standing in the doorway. Edward was the first to snap out of it. "What the hell are you doing here, Corinthos?" Rae put her hand on John's arm, as she realized she was looking at the man her daughter loved. Skye just stared wide-eyed at him. Sonny's eyes travelled the room until he found Skye. Without taking his eyes off her, he answered the question. "I'm here, Edward, because I want to ask Skye if she would do me the great honor of accepting my hand in marriage."  
  
Skye gripped the chair beside her. She couldn't believe her ears. "M…marriage?" was all she could say. Sonny cocked his head. "Just so you know, I didn't ask because I want to protect you, or because I'm trying to get back at AJ, or whatever else you can come up with in that head of yours. I'm asking you to marry me because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you with me, Antoinette. What do you say?" Skye felt like her knees were going to turn to jelly, but she managed to remain standing. Sonny had just walked into this room full of people and laid his heart bare before her. She took a deep breath. "My answer is yes." There was a collective gasp. "And just so you know, I'm saying yes because I love you more than anything, and I need to be with you too." She ran over to Sonny and threw herself in his arms, oblivious to the uproar her answer had triggered. 


	26. Quartermaine Reaction

Chapter 26  
  
Quartermaine Mansion  
  
When Skye threw her arms around Sonny, she heard him grunt in pain. She pulled back, mortified. "I'm sorry!" Sonny shook his head, and slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her to him. She blinked back the tears. "I can't believe you did this," she whispered. "I can't believe you accepted," he whispered back. They kissed, still oblivious to the uproar around them. "What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed Alan. "What does it look like?" sneered Edward, "She's out to ruin the family name yet again." Rae shook her head in disbelief. "You think she would marry him just to spite the Quartermaines?" Edward folded his arms. "I think she's capable of anything." Courtney protested, "They're getting married because they're in love. I for one am ecstatic about it." Ned grinned. "I'm ecstatic too. Maybe they'll destroy each other." AJ glared at him. "Put a sock in it, Ned. You're just jealous because two people you hate might actually be happy." Monica hooted. "You think these two will make each other happy? I'd like to see that!" Rae glared at her. "Well they won't be following your example for how to make a happy marriage." Monica glared back. "That's because they don't have the morals necessary to do so!"  
  
The bickering was interrupted by Reginald yelling in the doorway. "Did someone order pizza?" He yelled the question right in Sonny's ear, breaking up the long kiss. Emily smirked. "Its Thanksgiving, Reggie. Of course we ordered pizza." Reginald nodded, and left again. Skye took Sonny's hand and led him over to Rae. "Mother, I'd like for you to meet Sonny. Sonny, this is my mother, Rae Cummings." Rae held out her hand, and Sonny kissed it. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cummings." Rae nodded. "It is a pleasure for me too, since you have saved my daughter's life on no less than two occasions. Please call me Rae." Skye indicated John. "And this is my mother's fiance, John Sykes. He is going to be the new….police…commissioner…for Port Charles." Skye's voice trailed off as she realized the implications. Her mother was marrying the man who would be the top law enforcement agent in town. Skye would be marrying the top lawbreaker in town. She looked at Sonny in apprehension. Wearing a polite mask, Sonny held out his hand. "Welcome to Port Charles, Mr. Sykes." John looked at him speculatively, then shook his hand. "Congratulations on your engagement." Sonny nodded. "And yours too."  
  
Alan horned in. "What is this about Sonny saving your life twice? There was another time besides the masked ball?" Skye sighed. "Later, father. I don't want my pizza to get cold." Alan shook his head. "We'll discuss this now." Rae stepped up to them. "Alan, let her spend some time with her new fiance before giving her the third degree. How about you and I discuss this in private." Skye clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a great idea, Mother. You can fill in the gaps for him." Skye escaped, happy to have gotten out of that conversation for the time being.  
  
Skye walked over to the table and grabbed a slice of pizza. Edward was standing there. "Please reconsider marrying this criminal. I really don't want him this closely associated with the family." Skye raised one eyebrow. "You mean more than he already is?" Edward waved his hand. "That's my point. It would be just one more nail in the coffin of this family's credibility. " Skye snorted. "You didn't think that was a problem when you enlisted Sonny's help to get rid of Janine last year." Edward pointed at her. "I recall that you were furious with me for involving Sonny in our affairs, so to speak. You hated his guts for so long, and now you want to marry him?" Skye smiled sweetly. "Its true I hated him, but that was before I realized he was such a prince." Ned was standing nearby and overheard. "Yeah, the Prince of Darkness." Edward put his hand on Ned's arm. "Can't you do something about this?" Ned shrugged. "Why should I? Like I said before, they will be each other's worst nightmare. Just let it ride, and we will be rid of both of them permanently." Edward shook his head sadly. "I wish I had your confidence."  
  
The discussion between Alan and Rae suddenly got louder. "I am not letting my daughter marry a criminal, I don't care how many times he's saved her life!" Rae folded her arms. "Alan, regardless of how you or I feel, she is going to do what she wants and she needs your support!" Alan pointed at Sonny. "You don't know this man like I do, Rae. He has caused nothing but trouble for this family almost from the moment he hit town. I do not want him becoming my son-in-law!" Rae threw up her hands. "And you're not giving Skye one bit of credit for being an intelligent, discerning woman who can make her own decisions!" Monica looked vastly amused. Skye finally had enough. "That's it! I have had it! I am going back to my townhouse. Anyone interested in playing nice can join me. The rest of you can stay here and rot for all I care." Skye started to gather up her purse. Sonny's lips twitched. Rae and John looked relieved. AJ stood up. "Courtney and I are coming." Emily looked crestfallen. "Oh! Can I come too?" AJ smiled. "Sure!"  
  
Lila waved her hand. "Oh no! No, please! Not all my grandchildren are leaving, are they?" Skye felt bad. "AJ, Emily, why don't you guys stay here for grandmother's sake." Lila shook her head. "No, Skye, I want you to stay too." Skye's shoulders slumped. "My presence here is just making everyone crazy. I want you all to have a more peaceful Thanksgiving." Alan sighed and came over. "Skye, if you think that you are the only reason we argue on Thanksgiving, you are sorely mistaken. You just happen to be a convenient subject. Please stay. I'm sure we'll find something else to bicker about in no time." Skye paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay, but only because grandmother asked." Rae and John came over. "Darling, we would love to stay too, but John and I haven't seen each other in awhile. We're heading over to the Grille and have dinner there. I hope you don't mind?" Skye smiled and shook her head. "Go. Escape while you can. I'll see you later." Rae nodded, relieved, and they left. Sonny came over. "Skye, I'm going over to see Mike for awhile, then we're heading over to Bobbie Spencer's place later, around 7. I'd like you to come." Skye smiled hesitantly. "Of course I'll be there." Sonny looked over at AJ and Courtney. "Carly and Jax will be there with Michael. Can we expect you?" Hiding his surprise, AJ nodded. Sonny walked out the door.  
  
Skye stared after him, amazed at all that had taken place in just the last half hour. She certainly had her share of impulsive moments, but she rarely acted on anything without thinking it through. This time, though, she was tired of second guessing herself. She didn't want to be plagued by doubts and fears, by the need to be in control. She knew that this was right. She knew that he was the one. She had felt the connection to him the first moment they met. Which was why she took it so hard when he rejected her so emphatically. People looked down on her and called her names all the time and she didn't give a damn. But his words had struck her to the core. She never questioned it, just allowed her hate for him to grow, fueled by AJ's desire for revenge. It was rather amusing when she thought about it in hindsight. Mostly when she was around people she loathed, she remained cool as ice. Only when she was extremely provoked did she get flustered. However, whenever Sonny entered the room, she either started out yelling or took about 10 seconds to completely lose it.  
  
Jax had said some nasty things on a number of occasions, and she had reacted in a number of ways. First she ignored it because she was bent on getting his help in taking ELQ from Edward. Then in Louisiana she broke down crying. But that weekend she had been particularly vulnerable. It was right after the debacle of her first Quartermaine Thanksgiving, and she was feeling like nothing was going right. That was why she had been completely disarmed when Jax was so nice to her the next day. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with him. He was every woman's fantasy come true. The knight in shining armor, coming to rescue her from her dragons.  
  
Unfortunately, that was all she had ever seen in Jax – a rescuer. She was so desperate for him to love her back, that she abused his desire to help damsels in distress – by lying to him over and over. While it was understandable that she would want him to love her, she almost lost his friendship because of it. In a way she was relieved that he had fallen in love with Carly, instead. Skye had not liked the person she became in order to try and keep him, and realized that she would not have respected him if he fell for the act. With Sonny she had been much more real, more herself. Sure, being herself often involved scheming, lying, blackmail, and mind games. But at least, with a few exceptions, they knew where the other stood. For the most part their feelings were always clear: lust, hate, compassion, distrust, respect, anger, love.  
  
Skye's reverie was broken when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked to her side and saw AJ standing there. "Hey, sis. That's quite a serious look on your face. Do you regret saying yes to Sonny's proposal?" Skye smiled and shook her head. "On the contrary, I'm thinking that this may be the best decision I ever made." AJ raised one eyebrow. "I'll save my lecture for later. I'd like to hear what led you to that conclusion." Skye sighed and motioned him over to a secluded corner. She cleared her throat and looked at AJ earnestly. "Every action I take is usually planned and thought out well in advance. Everything I do is motivated by the desire to be in control, to avoid being hurt. For example, when I fell in love with Jax, my feelings were a total roller coaster. Whenever he complimented me, or showed that he was attracted to me, I'd be suspicious or bolt for the door. Then later I would be back, wanting more and doing whatever it took to get it. I wanted what he had to offer, but I needed to be in control. If I wasn't calling the shots, I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to be vulnerable to hurt." AJ nodded. "I'm with you so far."  
  
Skye looked at the ceiling. "With Sonny, its like I don't care about control. I'm always reacting to him, and the plans for revenge were just an extention of that first ripple of emotion. I don't feel in control, and yet I don't feel vulnerable either. I'm just going with my gut, and not worried about getting hurt. Whether its walking into a restaurant full of mobsters in order to pick a fight with him or handing him the key to my house so he can take care of my cat. There have been a few times where my insecurities got the better of me, but for the most part, whenever I'm around him I feel like I am….well, to use a worn cliché…I'm flying blind. And it feels wonderful." When she had finished, AJ looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes, and then nodded slowly. "Well, Skye, I can certainly understand. Being with Courtney is the most wonderful experience of my life. I live in fear that she will find out I was using her in the beginning, but being with her is so worth the risk. And since I can relate so well to your situation, I will refrain from paying you back for the many lectures you gave me about her. I wish you well." Skye grinned and hugged him. "That means so much to me, AJ." 


	27. At the Brownstone

Chapter 27  
  
Bobbie Spencer Brownstone  
  
Skye stood outside with AJ and Courtney. She stared at the doorbell, wondering who would be in there. She couldn't believe she was nervous about a social event. Finally AJ got impatient and reached around to ring the bell. After a moment, Bobbie opened the door. Seeing who was standing there, she smiled politely and waved them in. Bobbie always had a huge Thanksgiving blowout, but by this time most of the guests had left. Sitting in the living room was Mike, Sonny, Carly, Jax, and Michael. Michael ran to the new arrivals. "Aunt Courtney! Uncle AJ!" Courtney ruffled his hair. "How ya doin carrot top?" AJ squatted down for a hug. "Hey, squirt. Great to see you. I'd like you to meet someone very special to me. My sister, Skye." Mikey looked over at Skye and cocked his head. "I know you! You're the nice lady who was at mommy's wedding." Skye smiled widely. "You remember me?" Mikey nodded. "Sure! You were the one who gave me the Coke. And I also saw you dancing with Daddy." Skye blushed, remembering the tango she had danced with Sonny. She looked over at him, catching the tiny smile he gave before looking serious again. He called over to Mikey. "Hey sport, come over here a second, I got something to tell you." Michael ran back over to Sonny.  
  
Sonny put his arms around the boy. "Remember when mommy told you she was getting married, and she said that it meant you would get to have another daddy around?" Mikey nodded. "Its cool to have two dads. All the other kids at school are envious." Sonny's lips quirked. "Well, guess what sport? Now you're going to have two mommies as well. Skye and I are getting married." There was dead silence. Carly bolted to her feet and opened her mouth to speak. Jax leapt to his feet as well and put his arm around her to forstall her reaction. "Isn't that fantastic, Mikey?" he enthused. Carly closed her mouth, realizing that now was not the time for commentary. They sat down. Mikey looked over at Skye. "So you're going to be my stepmom?" Skye smiled hesitantly. "Yes. I hope you don't mind." Mikey cocked his head again, reminding Skye of how Sonny does the same thing when he is sizing someone up. "It depends. Whaddya got to offer?" Bobbie looked shocked. "Mikey, that's not very polite." AJ smirked. "Hey, he's just being a little mimic. Not many people in this room who haven't asked that question before." Skye cleared her throat. "Well, Mikey, I have a kitty cat. Do you like animals?" Mikey nodded. "I really want a dog. Mommy says I have to wait till I'm older, though. But cats are cool, too." Skye nodded. "Well, great. You can visit him any time you want." There was a pause. Bobbie stood up. "Mikey, there's a new puzzle I just bought, and I wanted you to help me with it. Its upstairs." Mikey ran up the stairs, followed by Bobbie.  
  
Carly cleared her throat. "Well, I must say that this comes as quite a shock, Sonny. I told you to go for it with Skye, but I didn't realize you would ask her to marry you. Usually you have to be dragged into it." Sonny sat back on the couch, putting his arm around Skye. "Well, I've come to that point in my life where I'm tired of wasting time. Why go through the process of dating when I know what I want?" Jax scrutinized Sonny. "Don't you want to get to know each other better first? I'm sure there's a lot you don't know about one another." Sonny smirked. "Probably not much. When we first met I hired a very thorough PI. My dossier on Skye is quite thick. I even know what color toenail polish she prefers." Skye laughed. "You're exaggerating! You only know the color of my toenail polish because you did a firsthand inspection." Sonny grinned slyly at her. AJ held up his hand. "Too much information!" Sonny laughed. "How about you Skye? Did your PI dig up a lot of dirt on me?" She smirked back. "Of course. I know all about that girl in kindergarten who told the principal that you kissed her. You got her back by putting worms in her sandwich. You were suspended for a week. Who gets suspended from kindergarten?!" Sonny threw back his head and roared with laughter. "I should be glad that Mikey's not hearing this."  
  
Jax stood up. "Bobbie mentioned something about making tea earlier. Skye, I know you're good with that. Would you come to the kitchen and help me?" Skye raised one eyebrow, then nodded her head. She followed him to the kitchen. Sonny was about to stand up also, but Carly shook her head. "Let him talk to her, it won't do any harm." He narrowed his eyes. "You know he's going to warn her against me." She rolled her eyes. "Probably, but big deal. If she really loves you, then she isn't going to care at all what he has to say. Don't worry about it." Sonny sat back down. In the kitchen, Skye folded her arms. "I'm warning you, if you plan to lecture me, I will flip you over my shoulder." Jax grinned. "You do enjoy that. I remember the first time you flipped me, you were wearing that same blouse." She looked down and saw that she was wearing the bright blue loosely crocheted blouse that his button had gotten snagged on. She groaned. "Please step away from the blouse. I'm not letting you have another go at destroying it." Jax shook his head. "I still cannot believe that you would pay so much money for something so delicate. Its not logical." She smirked. "Says you, Spock."  
  
Jax's expression sobored. "Look, Skye. Believe it or not I am not going to lecture you. I've come to the realization that if Carly and Alexis and now you care so much about Sonny, and you are all intelligent women, then there must be something to him after all. The reason I called you in here is because I think you are going to need all the support you can get. If there is anything I can do for you, please feel free to call on me." Skye smiled. "That means so much to me, Jax. And believe me, I think I'm going to need it. The Quartermaines are already worried that ELQ will be tainted by association. And get this. My mother is getting married to the new police commissioner of Port Charles." Jax's eyes widened for a moment, then he doubled over in laughter. Skye whapped him on the shoulder. "This is not funny!" Jax brought his hand up to ward off the blow, and once again the button on his cuff got snagged on her blouse. She groaned. "Not again! I told you to stay away from my blouse!" Jax continued to be vastly amused. "You were the one who had to come hit me. Its your fault." He tried to unsnag it, but she kept slapping his hand away, insisting that she could do it. "Well hurry up then, my arm is getting tired." She glared at him. "Don't be such a baby. If it hurts that much, then just take the shirt off."  
  
Jax unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it. He stood close, inspecting her attempts to unsnag her blouse. "Why don't you try twisting it the other way?" She shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening again." Jax smirked. "Well, at least we won't be having Ned and Kristina walk in on us this time." Skye giggled. "Not that I want anyone else walking in on us either." They were both startled when they heard a voice behind Jax say, "Too late." They turned around and saw Sonny and Carly standing there. Carly folded her arms. "What the hell is going on here?" Jax and Skye looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Carly's face darkened even further. "This isn't funny! I want to know what the hell is going on. Right Sonny?" Sonny's face was made of stone. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Skye's laughter died when she saw the look in his eyes. It was filled with apprehension. She realized that he wanted to trust her, but he was fighting against years of history regarding the women he loved and Jax. She smiled encouragingly at him. "As you can see, Jax's shirt is hanging on my blouse from a snagged button. Since I love this blouse very much, though I'm beginning to wonder why, I don't want it to get damaged. So I asked Jax if he would remove the shirt so we are better able to get it loose."  
  
Jax looked at Carly. "Surely you don't think we would be making out one room away from our significant others?" Carly looked sheepish. "I guess not. I guess I just went crazy when I saw you standing so close to Skye with your shirt off." Jax smiled. "I've been around Skye plenty of times with my shirt off, and it never meant anything." Carly raised one eyebrow. Skye cleared her throat. "Quit while you're ahead, Jax." He glanced at her. "We have nothing to hide, Skye. We've always been friends, and nothing more." Skye didn't say anything. Had he really been that unaware of her feelings? She started fiddling with the snagged button again. Sonny walked over and moved her hands away so he could have a go at it. Her skin flushed at his close proximity, and she breathed in his cologne. Skye was barely aware that Jax and Carly had started making the tea. She was too busy daydreaming that it was Sonny who had gotten snagged on her shirt, and he was forced to take his shirt off. Sonny paused when he realized that her breathing had gotten unsteady. He looked up and into her eyes, seeing the passion in the sherry-colored depths. Passion that hadn't been there when she was standing close to Jax.  
  
Suddenly impatient with the whole snag thing, he grasped the button tightly in one hand, the cuff of the shirt sleeve in the other hand, and pulled them apart. The result was that the threads holding the button to the sleeve were snapped in two, but Skye's blouse was unaffected. He tossed the shirt to Jax, and handed the button to Carly. "Don't bother making tea for the two of us, we're leaving." Skye was about to remind him that he neglected to consult her in the matter, but she saw the look in his eyes, and suddenly had no problem with it at all. They headed to the living room, but Sonny stopped in the dining room. He whispered to her, "You came with AJ and Courtney – whose car did you bring?" "Mine," she said. "Let them take it with them. I want you to come home with me tonight." As he said this, he slipped his fingers into her hair. Her breathing became unsteady again. "I can't, Sonny." He pulled her to him, nuzzling his nose against her ear. "You don't want to be with me tonight?" She moaned slightly. "Oh yes…but I have to feed Mocha. Why don't you come to my place?" He gazed into her eyes. "Sounds good to me. Let's get this show on the road." They walked into the living room and said rather hasty goodbyes. As Sonny was talking to Mikey, Skye gave the key to her car to AJ, saying she would pick it up in the morning. Mike hugged Skye and urged her to come visit so he could get to know his future daughter-in-law better. She smiled at him and agreed. Then Sonny practically pulled her out the door in his haste to get her alone. 


	28. On to the Penthouse

Chapter 28  
  
Two weeks later, Skye had moved into Sonny's penthouse. She was resistant at first, since she loved her townhouse. Sonny argued that she would be much safer with him, under the protection of his bodyguards, since Whitaker was still on the loose. It was a talk with AJ that finally convinced her to move. He came to her office one day to chat with her. "Hey, sis. Courtney tells me that Sonny's trying to get you to move into his penthouse." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Yeah. I want to, really I do. But I've gotten to the point where I'm really starting to settle in. I just didn't want to uproot myself yet again. Its more logical for us to live at the penthouse, its safer. I guess I just hate to give up the townhouse. That's what happens when you get to be my age, little bro. You get set in your ways."  
  
AJ grinned. "Well, I could give you this long spiel about how I have your best interest at heart and how I really think you should move in with Sonny for your own safety, blah blah blah. And it would all be true of course. But my real motive is to get you out of the townhouse so I can buy it from you." Skye's eyebrows shot up. "You want to move into my townhouse?" AJ shrugged. "I don't really care where I live, as long as I'm not at the mansion listening to grandfather rant at me every day. Courtney, on the other hand, is getting sick of living at the hotel. She wants a bigger place, one with a kitchen so she can cook me meals. She's getting all domesticated on me." Skye giggled. "Well, I do agree that the townhouse is much better for a young couple than a hotel." Skye paused a moment, considering his offer. "I like this idea more and more. Keeping it in the family. Okay, AJ, it's a deal. I'll move in with Sonny, and you can buy my townhouse." They shook hands.  
  
Skye, Sonny, and Courtney held a meeting in Skye's townhouse to discuss what would go and what would stay. AJ didn't attend because he could care less. This was Courtney's realm and he was staying out of it except to write the check when the time came. Courtney was in love with just about all of the furniture, so Skye decided to let them keep all of it, and she only took a few sentimental items. Which of course made moving a snap. The biggest difficulty turned out to be the cat tree. Skye tried very hard not to laugh at Johnny and Max as they wrestled it into the penthouse, then had to put up with Sonny changing his mind every five minutes about where it should go. Mocha himself was unruffled by the experience. He spent the next 24 hours sniffing every square inch of the penthouse.  
  
The first real glitch in their living arrangement came a few days later. Skye was sitting on the couch, typing an e-mail to her mother on her laptop. Sonny was sitting at his desk, going through some mail. There was a knock at the door, and Sonny said, "Come in." Johnny stuck his head through the door and announced that Mr. Malone had come to speak to him. Sonny asked him to wait outside for a moment. He looked over at Skye. "Skye, I need to talk to a business associate of mine. Its not something you can overhear, so I'd like you to go upstairs until I'm done." She stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" Sonny shook his head. "Legally, it is much better if you know nothing about my business." Skye shrugged. "Okay, I understand that. But I'm in the middle of something here. Why can't you just go down to your office?" Sonny sighed. "It's a waste of time to go all the way down to the warehouse. Much quicker if we do it here." Skye folded her arms. "I don't see why your business associates can't wait until business hours to conduct business. I certainly wouldn't have people coming to my home at all hours to talk about ELQ. This is all very unprofessional." Sonny was becoming impatient. "Maybe in your world, but in mine we do business whenever and wherever we have to." Skye refused to budge. "Then I guess you better build a soundproof office in one of the rooms here, because I refuse to be sent to my room every time someone comes over." There was a long pause as the two of them stared each other down.  
  
Sonny felt the urge to push the laptop to the floor, not because he was furious, but because he had a sudden desire to ravish her. He was surprised to realize that her strong will and fiery determination were extremely appealing. The way her eyes flashed at him made him want to sweep her into a kiss and turn the fire into molten lava. Unfortunately, he had a business associate outside that turned particularly cranky if kept waiting. Finally Sonny shook his head. "Fine, I'll go across the hall and conduct my business over there." Skye smiled triumphantly. "Sounds good to me!" A few months ago, Alexis had moved out of the penthouse across the hall, and into Wyndemere so that she could play a larger role in helping Nikolas run the Cassadine empire. Sonny had not figured out yet what he wanted to do with the penthouse, so it stood empty. Sonny took Mr. Malone over there to discuss business, and then the next day started calling contractors to come and remodel the place into a home office and guest suite for any business associates coming in from out of town.  
  
A couple of days later, Skye went to the shooting range for some target practice. She had a good session, hitting her mark far more often than not. She pulled off her earmuffs, sighing in satisfaction. "You're a very good shot Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine." She looked over and saw Taggert coming out of the next booth over. "Did you start practicing when you got engaged to Sonny Corinthos? Wise decision, considering his lifestyle." She raised one eyebrow. "Actually I learned how to shoot a gun a long time ago. My life has been in danger on many occasions unrelated to Sonny." Taggert leaned against the wall. "So you're used to being a target, then? Sonny chose well this time. If you aren't afraid for your life, you'll be less likely to run to the police for help. A shame, really. Your mother must feel quite conflicted." Skye narrowed her eyes. "Leave my mother out of this." Taggert narrowed his own eyes. "She's a fine woman. I met her when Commisioner Sykes was being sworn in. Her future husband is now the top law man in the city. And her daughter is engaged to the top law breaker." Skye winced inwardly. His words mirrored her thoughts of a few weeks ago. "Everyone involved is quite aware of the irony of the situation." Taggert folded his arms. "Look, you don't seem to give a damn about the position that Sykes is in, but I do. He's my new boss, and I have a lot of respect for him. The press tried to eat him alive at his swearing in. It must have been humiliating for him that they were implying Sonny would now have an influence on the PCPD." Skye clenched her jaw. "I happen to think he handled it very well, much better than you would have. You probably would have said something like, 'Sonny is scum and I plan to crush him like a bug.' John was much more insightful. He said that he was the one who would be influencing Sonny. He thinks it would be much more productive for this town if Sonny went legit, as opposed to just throwing him in jail to rot."  
  
Unbeknownst to Skye, Sonny had walked up behind them around the time that Taggert mentioned Sykes and the press. He was about to announce his presence, but he noticed that Taggert saw him, and seemed to have no intention of alerting Skye that her fiance was there. Sonny realized that Taggert was hoping Skye would say something to hurt Sonny. He wasn't comfortable with the unspoken challenge, but he kept silent anyway as they continued their conversation. "Do you think that Sonny would go legit?" Skye shrugged. "I don't know. That's up to Sonny." Taggert pressed on. "But you would like him to go legit?" Skye sighed. "Of course I would, it would make life a lot easier. But whether he does or he doesn't, I'm still going to stand by his side." Taggert smirked. "A regular Tammy Wynette. Why would you do it? The man's a criminal. I know you've had your share of run-ins with the law, but it's a way of life for Sonny. Why stand by someone like that?" Skye shook her head. "The file Sonny has on my own activities is pretty thick. I've done a lot of boneheaded things in my time, both legal and illegal, and often crossing the line into unethical. Yet knowing all this about me, he still fell in love with me. He still asked me to marry him. My question is why would I walk away from someone like that?" Sonny finally spoke up. "The answer is, you wouldn't. Not that I would let you go." Skye whirled around, her eyes widening. Seeing the pleasure in his eyes, she relaxed and came to hug him. Sonny smirked at Taggert. "That was a valiant attempt at getting my fiancee to betray me. Can't say I'm sorry it didn't work." Sonny and Skye walked off, leaving a frustrated Taggert in the shooting booth.  
  
When they reached the parking lot, Skye asked him, "So what brought you to the shooting range?" He cocked his head. "I wanted to take you to lunch." She smiled her acceptance, and tossed him her car keys. He told his limo driver to head back to Harbor View Towers. They decided to head to Kelly's. Skye had discovered one day that they had the best meal-sized salads. When they were on the road, Skye glanced over at Sonny. "So what did you think of what Taggert and I were saying about John Sykes?" Sonny's face was unreadable. "I agree with Taggert that Sykes is in a difficult position. And I agree with you that he is handling it admirably. He is a man worthy of respect because he sees his adversaries as people, not objects. Of course, sometimes that backfires. I gave Joseph Sorel way too many chances, and it almost cost me everything." Skye took a deep breath. "I'm glad you took his statement from that perspective. I was hoping you wouldn't see it as an arrogant attempt to control you." She glanced at him again. "Do you think his desire to reform you will backfire?" Sonny's lips twitched. "In other words, you're dying to know if I plan to go legit with his help?" Skye bit her lip. "Well, what kind of relationship would we have if we didn't share our thoughts?" He did smile this time. "I agree we should be honest with each other. The answer is no. I tried it once before, and it is a nightmare I don't care to repeat, even if I would have the help of the venerable John Sykes." Skye sighed. "I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed. I'm sure I'll disappoint you on more than one occasion. But I will say that I understand where you're coming from. And I meant what I said to Taggert. I will stand by you." 


	29. Jetting Around

Chapter 29  
  
Llanview  
  
Skye and Sonny came to Llanview to help Rae move her personal belongings that wouldn't be packed by the professional movers. Sonny was offering the use of his jet to transport it all to Port Charles. Rae was glad for the opportunity to get to know Sonny a little bit better, though she was still uncomfortable with the sticky situation they were in. Despite the awkwardness, she was beginning to understand why Skye loved Sonny. He was a very complex man, that was for sure – a great study for any person in the psychology field. Not that she would ever practice her trade on him, she had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate it. As thanks for their help, Rae took them to dinner at The Palace hotel, hoping Renee wouldn't know she had a mob boss dining in her restaurant. She was known to kick out anyone she found the least bit unsavory. As they were eating, Skye was delighted to see Gabrielle Medina walk in with Bo Buchanan. She waved them over. "Gabby, its great to see you again!" She got up to air kiss Gabby's cheek. When Skye sat back down, Gabrielle linked her arm with Bo's. "Skye, I believe you've met my date, Bo Buchanan." She emphasized the word "date" and Skye grinned at the reference. "Yes I have. Nice to meet you again, Bo. I don't believe the two of you have met my fiance, Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Gabby's mouth gaped open. "Fiance! Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Skye stood up once again so that Gabrielle could hug her enthusiastically. Gabby grabbed her left hand to look at the ring. Sonny had presented it to Skye soon after their engagement. It was a square-cut sapphire offset by diamonds in a leaf pattern on either side. Gabby clutched her chest. "Its exquisite! Oh, Skye, I am so happy for you." Then Gabrielle gasped. "I've got the most wonderful idea. Oh, but I hate to say anything for fear of being too presumptious." Bo glanced at Gabby. "When did that ever stop you?" She gave him a withering look, then turned back to Skye. "I know that at many weddings, where there is a threat of a media circus, the bride and groom will allow only one reporter to cover the event. I think that would be very prudent in your case, and I think I'm the perfect choice for reporter!" Skye was taken aback. "Gabby, notwithstanding your excellent reporting skills, I don't think I want the Sun getting an exclusive on my wedding." Gabby shook her head. "Oh no, it wouldn't be like that. You see, I have a clause in my contract that says I can freelance for two major gigs a year. You could specify which newspapers you would prefer me to sell the story to first." Skye brightened. "Well that sounds better. Sonny and I will discuss it and get back to you." Gabby beamed.  
  
Bo turned to Rae. "So are you all packed up?" She smiled. "Almost. Skye and Sonny are here to help me with the items I don't want the movers to take." Bo shook his head. "We sure are going to miss you in Llanview. But I can't help but be happy for you and John." Rae beamed. "I was glad that you came to see him be sworn in as police commissioner." Bo nodded. "I'm extremely proud of him. He is a very competent officer, and I know he will be a great leader as well." Skye glanced at Sonny and explained. "Bo is the police commissioner for Llanview. John used to work for him." Sonny nodded, not saying anything.  
  
Llanview Airport  
  
After making sure that everything was loaded snugly in the cargo hold, Rae said her goodbyes and Sonny and Skye boarded the jet. Sonny pressed the intercom button for the cockpit. "Bob, we're all ready back here." There was a pause, and then the pilot replied. "Yes, Mr. Corinthos. I'll get things started." Sonny shook his head after releasing the button. "Bob sounds a little stressed out. I need to get a temporary replacement so he can go on vacation." He made a note in his planner. Skye sat back and sighed. "Sonny, I have to tell you, I really am excited that my mother is going to come live in Port Charles. A year ago the idea might not have thrilled me as much, but we've gotten closer, and I look forward to seeing her on a regular basis." Sonny smiled. "I know what you mean. Once upon a time, Mike was a thorn in my side, but in the past year I've been happier than ever to have him in my life." Skye grinned. "Just think, we'll both have our families around for Christmas. Well, Adam won't be in Port Charles, but everyone else will." Sonny looked thoughtful. "I really would like to meet your adoptive father. Why don't we go there after Christmas, if he's available?" Her eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! Maybe we can go there for New Year's. There's a charity event put on there every year called the Crystal Ball. I'm sure we could get tickets to it." Sonny nodded. "Call Adam when we get back to town and see what he thinks." The jet taxied down the runway and took off. They chatted about their plans for Christmas, as the jet ascended and eventually leveled out.  
  
Skye stared at the refrigerator and licked her lips. "I am dying of thirst. Is it alright for me to get up now and get some water?" Sonny frowned and drummed his fingers against the arm rest. "Usually Bob would have turned off the seatbelt light by now." He pressed the intercom button. "Hey Bob, are we okay to take off our seatbelts?" There was a pause, and then the pilot spoke. "Please stay in your seats. Sonny, there's a problem up…" The intercom crackled, and then was cut off. Sonny tensed, and when he heard what sounded like scuffling sounds coming from the cockpit, he took off his seatbelt and leapt to his feet. Before he reached the cockpit, there was a loud thud. Sonny paused, and then moved forward again. The cockpit door opened, and Roger Whitaker stepped out, holding a gun. Skye gasped. The mobster said in his broad southern accent, "I'm afraid that your pilot is no longer able to perform his duties. I don't suppose either of you knows how to fly this thing?" Sonny and Skye shook their heads. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I kept one of the parachutes. The rest are dumped on the tarmac back in Llanview."  
  
A muscle worked in Sonny's jaw. "What did you do to the pilot?" Roger shrugged. "I broke his neck. It would have been easier to shoot him, but I'm still hoping to make the plane crash look like an accident. Now mind you, if either of you makes a move as I try to escape, I will shoot you." He tightened the straps of the parachute, and sidled over to the door of the jet. "I've taken the liberty of disabling the communications. You won't have any way of contacting someone for help." Skye stood up. "You're not going to actually open the door? We'll all be sucked out!" Whitaker laughed. "Since I'm the one with the parachute, I don't give a damn." He reached the door and started unlatching the safety locks. Concentrating on his efforts, he didn't see Mocha, who had been lounging in one of the overhead compartments. The cat meowed at Whitaker, who looked up, startled. He shooed his free hand at the cat. "Get away, you vermin!" The cat hissed at him. Whitaker raised the gun to shoot the cat, and Skye screamed at the top of her lungs. Freaked out by the commotion, the cat leaped onto Whitaker's head, digging his claws in his face. Whitaker howled and dropped the gun in order to try and pry the cat off his head. Sonny ran over and fetched the gun. Mocha chose this moment to leap off Whitaker's head, and when the man had come to his senses, he realized the gun was pointed at him.  
  
Sonny gave the gun to Skye, and tied up Whitaker, stuffing a handkerchief in his mouth. He went to go see what was up with the cockpit. He came back. "Well, we aren't flying into a mountain. But he did disable the communications and the autopilot." Skye handed him back the gun and dug in her purse for her cell phone. Sonny frowned. "Should you use that? Doesn't it interfere with the navigation or something?" Skye raised her eyebrows. "What navigation? I'm going to call Jax. Maybe he can guide us to land. You stay here and make sure he doesn't get loose." Sonny didn't argue with her. If Whitaker got loose, he wanted to make sure he was the one dealing with him. Skye went into the cockpit, trying to ignore the dead man slumped in the corner. She dialed Jax's office number. "Jax? Oh Jax, I am so glad you answered!" She explained to him the situation, and after letting loose a colorful string of Aussie curses, he set about telling her what to do. Using conference call, he contacted the Port Charles Airport and had her describe the readouts that would tell her where the jet was at the moment. Once they determined where she was located, and the nearest airport to her, Jax hung up and called that airport to describe the situation. They acknowledged that she was on their screen, and between Jax giving her impromptu flying instructions and the air traffic controllers guiding her direction, she was able to steer the jet in the right direction.  
  
Sonny came into the cockpit and told her that he had locked Whitaker in the bathroom. She glanced over at him. "Sonny, I'm scared. What if I can't land this thing?" Sonny shook his head. "If you don't want to do this, I'll take over. But I think you are very capable of pulling this off. I have total confidence in you." Jax echoed his sentiments. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I'm ready." Jax asked her to hand the phone to Sonny. She did so, and Jax gave him instructions on what instruments to watch while she was landing. He briefed Sonny about what the readings should say, and at what point to warn Skye if something wasn't right. Sonny handed the cell phone back to her, and after listening for awhile, she slowly steered the jet into a descent. Sonny held the phone to her ear so she could use both hands. When they were nearing the tarmac, Skye's face registered both concentration and terror. When the jet landed, with just a bounce or two, both Sonny and Skye let out huge sighs of relief.  
  
When the jet came to a stop, Skye dropped her head into her hands and started sobbing. Sonny put the cell phone to his ear and quietly thanked Jax for all his help. He hung up, and pulled Skye into his arms. Eventually she stopped crying and raised her head. "Well, it's good we didn't crash. Rae would have been upset if all her precious things had been destroyed." Sonny shook his head in incredulity. She was obviously suffering shock. They heard knocking on the jet door. They went to open it, and were greeted by the local cops, who had come to haul Whitaker off to the local jail. They also took Sonny and Skye with them to file a report. The sheriff told them that they had notified the nearest Feds, since Whitaker was wanted in several states, and that an agent was on his way. While they were making their statements, a tall, rugged looking man strode into the Sheriff's office, and flashed his FBI badge. "Sheriff Miller, I'm Agent Chris Stamp from the FBI. I can't tell you how pleased I am to see that scum Whitaker behind bars." He turned to Skye and flashed her a grin. "And I'm sure Erica will be pleased to see that you have escaped harm. Well done, Ms. Quartermaine." Skye's mouth gaped open, then spread into a grin when she realized that she had finally met Erica's fiance. 


	30. Taking a Stand

Chapter 30  
  
Sonny's Penthouse  
  
Sonny and Skye made it back to Port Charles in one piece. They were so glad to be home that they spent the next several days in the penthouse, reveling in each other. Eventually Skye pried herself from Sonny's arms, insisting that she had to do some serious Christmas shopping. She had a marvelous time. Rae joined her on several occasions, and they continued to get closer as mother and daughter. Skye called Adam, and made arrangements for her and Sonny to come to Pine Valley for New Years. Adam didn't think it would be a problem to get invitations to the Crystal Ball. Skye was thrilled that the holidays would be full of cheer this year. Maybe she would even get along with all of the Quartermaines. She could only hope.  
  
On Christmas Eve morning, Skye was wrapping presents while Sonny was at the warehouse dealing with an unexpected crisis. She was having a great time – Mocha kept thwarting her efforts, making her laugh. Finally she remembered a trick she had learned off the internet. She put a piece of tape on Mocha's forehead, which occupied him so that he couldn't make mischief. Max knocked on the door and announced that AJ was here to see her. She made sure none of his gifts were visible, and called him in. Mocha, sensing an undesirable presence, forgot the tape on his forehead and went scurrying out of the room. She laughed and then looked at AJ. The laughter died when she saw the expression on his face. He had the look of doom, and the pain in his eyes filled her with dread. She stood up and went over to him. "What happened?" AJ stared at her for a moment, then swallowed. "Courtney left me last night." She stared at him wide-eyed. He went on. "She finally found out about how I had used her in the beginning to get back at Sonny. She was horrified, and…and said that she never knew me and that….she doesn't ever want to see me again. She plans to file for a divorce." Skye drew her brother into her arms. "Oh, AJ, I'm so sorry." Then she drew back. "How did she find out about this?" A look of pure hatred crossed his features. "It was Sonny, of course." Skye shook her head. "It couldn't have been. Why would he do such a thing? Now of all times?"  
  
AJ threw up his hands. "How the hell should I know? I've never understood that man. Maybe he planned to tell her all along and was waiting until the moment when I was happiest and the most confident that everything was going to turn out okay. He'll probably make sure I never see Michael again also." Skye sat down. "No, that can't happen. He signed a contract." AJ glared at her. "With Alexis as his lawyer, he can do anything he damn well pleases. Face facts, Skye. Sonny is nothing but a lying scumbag with all the power. And I was the stupid little worm that thought I could actually take him on and win." Skye stood up again. "This can't be right, I refuse to believe that this happened like you think. What made you think that Sonny was the one who told Courtney?" AJ looked exasperated. "Because she told me, of course. Besides, who else knows or gives a damn?" Skye shook her head in bewilderment. "But how did he convince her? I mean, when you were dating he told her a thousand times not to trust you. Why would she believe him now?" AJ shrugged. "How should I know? At this point I don't care. The only thing I care about is that I've lost the only woman I've ever loved." He slumped down on the couch, dejected. A horrible thought struck Skye. Had Sonny made a copy of the tape before giving it to her? Had he kept it all this time, waiting for the right moment to play it for Courtney? Skye began to pace. "You may not care, but I do. We're talking about the man I love possibly being responsible for destroying my brother's life. AJ, I think you should go back to the townhouse and wait for me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
Sonny's Warehouse  
  
Skye barged into Sonny's office, ignoring Johnny's protests. "We really, really need to talk." Sonny looked at her in surprise, then said his goodbyes to the person he had been talking to on the phone. He sat down. "What's up?" Skye slowly sat down across the desk from him, trying to reign in her emotions. "AJ told me that Courtney has left him. She apparently found out about how he tried to use her to get back at you. She told him that you were the one who spilled the beans." Skye took a deep breath. "Were you really the one who told her?" There was a long pause. Finally Sonny shook his head. "No, I haven't said a word to her about AJ since last spring." They stared at each other for another few minutes. Skye's shoulders slumped. "I believe you. Which means that Courtney lied." Sonny stood up. "No way! Why would Courtney lie about something like that? AJ is the one who is lying to you." Skye stood up also. "For what possible reason?" Sonny smiled coldly. "Because he blames me for everything. Courtney left him, now he wants to get revenge by driving a wedge between the two of us." Skye folded her arms. "That is not true! He wouldn't hurt me like that. I know when AJ is lying, and he wasn't lying." Sonny waved his hand. "I've known AJ a lot longer than you have, and considering the circumstances, I think he's the one."  
  
Skye gathered her purse and coat. "Well there's just one way to find out the truth, isn't there?" Sonny frowned. "Where are you going?" She raised one eyebrow. "To talk to Courtney. She's the only one who really knows what happened, and I'm going to get it out of her." Sonny held up his hands. "No no no no no. Courtney is my sister, I will talk to her." Skye shook her head. "She is my sister-in-law, I have every right to speak with her if I want." Sonny came around the desk. "You aren't going anywhere near Courtney with your venom. She's hurting enough already." Skye looked at him in shock. "Venom?" Sonny folded his arms. "Yes, venom. I know you, Skye. You're going to go rake her over the coals for hurting your precious brother's feelings. And then you're going to grill her to find out who let the cat out of the bag, and I have a feeling I know who it is. Then you'll probably go after that person too. You won't stop until you've made everyone else just as miserable as your brother. Well, I'm not going to let you do that to my family." Skye was stunned. "You asshole! I will do whatever I damned well please, and you can't stop me!" She turned around to leave and he tried to block her. She flipped him over her shoulder, knocking him breathless. Without saying another word she walked away.  
  
Mike's house  
  
Mike answered his door and Skye asked to see Courtney. He shook his head. "I don't think she would want to see you right now." Skye held up a wrapped gift. "But I brought her Christmas present. I wanted to see her open it." It was a lie, of course. The gift was something an employee had given her that had still been in the car. Mike wavered. "Okay, you can come in. But only for a few minutes." She smiled sweetly at him, then walked through the door. He indicated that Courtney was in the kitchen, then sat down to read a magazine. Courtney was putting the dirty breakfast dishes in the sink. She was startled to see Skye. "I don't want to talk to you." Skye put the gift down on the kitchen table and took off her coat. "Too bad, because we're going to have it out." Courtney folded her arms. "I know what this is about and I'm not going to listen to you. You can save your breath." Skye smiled coldly. "What are you going to do, put your fingers in your ears? Throw a tantrum? Its time to grow up, Courtney. You aren't a child anymore, you are a married woman." Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Not for much longer. I plan to get a divorce as soon as possible." Skye sat down in a seemingly casual gesture. "I suppose you're consistent. You rushed into marriage and now you're going to rush right out of it. But we'll get into that later. There's something I want to know first. When you told AJ you knew about his schemes, who was it you told him had spilled the beans?"  
  
Courtney seemed surprised by this question, but she lifted her chin in defiance. "I said that Sonny told me." Skye supressed a smile of triumph. Score one for her – AJ hadn't lied to her. "Okay, so tell me, who did actually tell you the truth about AJ?" Courtney was genuinely puzzled. "Like I said, it was Sonny." Skye scrutinized the young woman like she was analyzing her through a microscope. "Never lie to a liar, Courtney. Especially when you're a rank amatuer. I'm asking you again, who spilled the beans?" A voice from the doorway interrupted them. "It was me." Courtney looked horrified. "Daddy, I had this under control. Don't listen to him, Skye. It was actually Janine who told me the truth." Mike shook his head. "Janine just confirmed the facts, I was the one who brought it up." He glared at Skye. "And I don't regret it. I never wanted them to be together. AJ was using her and I hated him for it. I was hoping that either Sonny would break them up, or they would fall apart on their own. It killed me when they eloped, but I still had hope that it would end. Then Courtney comes to me yesterday, talking about how she wants to have a baby. I flipped. Marriages can end without much of a fuss. But involving a child in this whole sick and twisted affair is unacceptable. So I told her everything. Courtney didn't believe me, of course, so I told her to ask Janine. I knew that Janine would be able to clear up a few things."  
  
Mike looked at Courtney. She nodded. "I called Janine, and forced her to tell me the truth. She told me about how AJ suckered her into believing that he was in love with me and wanted to marry me and make me happy. In return she helped him with his plan, and accepted monetary payoffs. I knew that she had to be telling the truth, since she has been in favor of me being with AJ from the start." Skye digested all this. "Why did you tell AJ that Sonny was the one who revealed the truth?" Courtney folded her arms. "Because I was afraid for my dad. I figured if AJ was despicable enough to do what he did to get back at Sonny, no telling what he would do to dad in retaliation. Plus I figured it might facilitate a break up between you and Sonny. Janine did tell me that you knew about AJ's plan from the start." Skye stared at her a moment, then laughed. "And here I was calling you an amateur. Only a real pro would achieve two different goals with one lie. Congratulations, Courtney. You've stooped to mine and AJ's level." Courtney looked mutinous. "I don't give a damn what you think about me." Skye smiled coldly. "The feeling is mutual. I do, however, give a damn about what you think of AJ. I'm going to say what I came to say whether you like it or not." Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by yet another voice in the doorway. "You don't have to listen to a word she says, Courtney."  
  
Everyone looked over to see Sonny standing there. He stared at Skye, pale with rage. "I think you've harrassed her long enough." Skye set her jaw. "I am not finished, Sonny." Sonny looked up at the ceiling, fighting for control. "You will walk out of here right now, or the engagement is off." Skye stared at him for a long time. Then she took a deep breath. "If it's a matter of choosing between saving an engagement and saving a marriage, I think the decision is clear. I'm not leaving." The other three gaped at her in stunned silence. Finally Courtney spoke. "Look guys, if she wants to talk to me that badly, let her. Contrary to popular belief, I am an adult and I can take care of myself. Just go, so we can get this over with." Mike shook his head and left the room. With one last unreadable look, Sonny followed him. 


	31. Commiserating

Chapter 31  
  
Mike's House  
  
Skye tried to get ahold of herself. She realized that she would need to make the most convincing argument of her life in order to make up for throwing away the man she loved. She took a deep breath, wondering what in the world she was going to say. "You know, Mike was right about you having a baby. You are still so young and have so much ahead of you." Courtney looked at her incredulously. Skye pressed on, not sure where she was going with this. "And your marriage is still young, too. I've often heard that it is much better to wait awhile after getting married before you bring children into the picture. After all, you and AJ are still getting to know each other." Courtney folded her arms. "So I've noticed. Apparently I don't know AJ at all. I fell in love with an illusion. An illusion he created to attract me and drive Sonny crazy. You were right earlier when you indicated that I was immature and that I rushed into marriage. I was blind and I made a mistake. I intend to correct my mistake. You don't have to worry about me having a baby with AJ now or ever."  
  
Skye sighed and sunk down onto the nearest chair. "No, Courtney, you did not fall in love with an illusion. Its true that he was putting on an act when he first met you. Turning up the charm, showering you with gifts, playing hero and prince charming. But you didn't fall in love with that illusion. You were just infactuated with it. I don't believe that you are so shallow and materialistic that you would fall in love with a man simply because he gives you expensive things and wines and dines you." Courtney looked thoughtful, and shrugged. Skye went on, "I was watching him the whole time he was courting you. Once he had gotten you hooked and started to spend time with you, he began to shift from illusion to reality. He started showing you more and more of his true self. You got to see all the personality quirks that make AJ who he is. And that was the person you fell in love with. You do love the real AJ. I can't make you believe that, but it's true." Courtney looked pained, and started pacing. "Well, so what if I did fall in love with his real self? On his side it was all a scheme to use me. He never cared about me at all, I was just a pawn to him."  
  
Skye shook her head. "Courtney, if this whole time it had been just a game to him, then he never would have stopped spinning the illusion. Or at the very least he would have maintained the façade that he uses with most people. When I saw that he was showing you what he was really like, I had mixed feelings. I knew it meant that you were becoming very special to him, that he was falling in love with you. I hoped that this would mean he would give up trying to use you. I was also afraid that now Sonny would have yet another opportunity to take someone away from him. But he didn't walk away from you. He kept wooing you, but this time in earnest, not as part of some scheme. Courtney, AJ has told me many times that he loves you and doesn't want to lose you. Why would he tell me such a thing if it weren't true?" Courtney folded her arms. "How do I know that you aren't in on some trick to get me to take him back?" Skye shrugged. "What would be the point? If AJ had still been seeking revenge, he would have succeeded by now. What would be the point of getting back together unless he really does love you?" Courtney threw up her hands. "I don't know! All I know is that he is capable of anything, and I can't trust him anymore. Now are you finished here? I have things to do." Skye sighed. There was really nothing more she could say. "I'll leave you alone. Just think about everything that I've said, Courtney. Please." Skye walked out the door.  
  
AJ's Townhouse  
  
Skye rung the doorbell, feeling a sense of irony that this used to be her home. AJ opened the door, looking haggard. "Well, what happened?" Skye went into the living room and sat down. "Long story short – Mike was the one who spilled the beans to Courtney. She didn't believe him, but Janine confirmed it. Then when she confronted you, she fingered Sonny because she was afraid of what you would do to Mike. Plus she figured it would cause a rift between me and Sonny." AJ sat down, stunned. "She lied to me because she thought I would hurt Mike? And she wanted to get back at you, too?" Skye nodded. AJ shook his head. "I'm almost proud of her. She's got guts. Did you talk to her about me?" Skye nodded again. "I gave a very impassioned speech, AJ. I only hope it works." AJ leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. "I hope so, too. Did you talk to Sonny at all?" There was a long pause, and AJ brought his head up to look at her. She was staring off into space, her eyes suspiciously bright. "I take it you did talk to Sonny, and it wasn't good. Was he taking this whole thing out on you?" She blinked back the tears and shook her head. "I wanted to talk to Courtney and he tried to stop me. He apparently doesn't appreciate my style of confrontation and wanted to protect his little sister from me. I refused to be dissuaded, and so he called off the engagement."  
  
AJ stared at her, stunned. "He called off the engagement because he thought you were going to hurt Courtney?" Skye nodded. "I can't say I really blame him. If I thought he was going to come over and ream you out, I would probably nail wood beams to the door to keep him out. Neither of us are known for our tact and diplomacy." AJ stood up and started pacing. "So my stupid scheming has managed to ruin both of our lives. Now we sit here broken-hearted because I had to get one over on Sonny." Skye stood up and hugged her brother. "AJ, I'm so sorry that it turned out this way. It was so wonderful to see you happy for a while." She pulled away. "Tell you what. How about I bake us some chocolate-chip cookies and you go rent some movies? We'll stuff ourselves with comfort food and escape into entertainment. How does that sound?" AJ nodded wearily. "Sounds fine. But I'm not renting any chick flick type movies. I can do the comfort food, but no sappy three hanky romances." Skye smiled. "Okay, but they can't all be action movies. Throw in some comedies – I'm in dire need of a good laugh."  
  
When the siblings had watched all the movies and the food was all gone, they sat on the couch, talking. "I was planning on giving Courtney her Christmas gift tonight. We never really had a honeymoon, so I bought tickets for the Virgin Islands. I had even arranged for us to go to a private island for a couple of days. It was going to be fantastic. I don't know what I'll do with them now. Cash them in, I guess. Hey, maybe you and I should go? Forget our troubles for a while." Skye shook her head. "You wouldn't be forgetting your troubles, AJ. You'd spend the whole time thinking about what it would be like if Courtney were with you." AJ sighed. Skye put her arm around him. "You look wiped out, maybe you should go to bed." AJ shook his head. "I can't do it. I'll just lay in bed wishing Courtney were with me. Imagining her golden hair spread across the pillow. This is hell, Skye. Complete and utter hell. Listen to me complaining. I know you must be in pain, too." Skye looked down, her chin wobbling as she tried to control her emotions. "While you were out getting the videos, Adam called to wish me a merry Christmas. He also said that he was able to get two more tickets to the Crystal Ball, and was very much looking forward to meeting Sonny." Skye's voice broke on the last word. She took a deep breath. "I had to tell him that we broke up." She looked over at AJ. "I suggested to him that maybe I could still come and bring you with me. He never has gotten to meet you." AJ looked at her in surprise. "Weren't you just telling me that you didn't think we should go on that trip because it would remind me too much that Courtney wasn't there? Wouldn't it be the same at the Crystal Ball?" Skye shrugged. "The difference is that I really want to see Adam right now. But I don't want to go to Pine Valley alone. If you'd rather not go, that's okay." AJ shook his head. "No, I'd like to go. Thanks for inviting me. I'm definitely interested in meeting Adam myself."  
  
Quartermaine Mansion  
  
Christmas at the Quartermaines was unusually quiet. It could have been that everyone was sick and tired of bickering at each other. More likely it was because the misery was pouring off Skye and AJ in waves. Even family members that weren't at all fond of the siblings didn't have the heart to kick them while they were down. Monica approached Skye and asked to speak with her privately. They went out into the foyer. Monica took a deep breath. "Skye, I just wanted to let you know that I am extremely grateful to you for all the support you've given AJ in the past year and a half. Even when the family was against him, you stood by his side. He has needed that so badly. I could see his confidence growing by leaps and bounds, and I was terribly upset that I was not the one to bring that about." Skye looked down. "I don't know if boosting his confidence was the right thing. It only made him think he could succeed at his scheme to get back at Sonny. Now its all blown up terribly in his face." Monica paced. "I have to believe that it will turn out all right. Courtney is young, she doesn't have a lifetime of hurt that inhibits trust. She should be able to forgive him. Thank you, Skye, for talking to her. Even though it meant losing the one thing you wanted most." Skye steeled herself not to cry. "You're welcome, Monica. It means a lot to me for you to say that. Look, I need to go. I promised Rae I'd drop in on her and John. Could you say goodbye to everyone for me?" Monica nodded in understanding.  
  
Skye drove over to Rae's apartment and knocked on the door. Rae invited her in, then enfolded Skye in a warm embrace. For the first time since Sonny walked out of Mike's kitchen and out of her life yesterday, Skye finally gave in to her emotions and sobbed on her mother's shoulder. 


	32. Giving Advice

Chapter 32  
  
Rae and John's house  
  
Skye sat on the couch, hunched over and crying into a wad of tissues. Rae sat beside her, rubbing her back. Skye sobbed out all the details of what had happened the day before. Rae shook her head in amazement. "You two are so alike, it's scary." Skye blew her nose. "You mean because we both were willing to sacrifice our own happiness to protect our siblings?" Rae smiled ruefully. "Yes, that is certainly a major part of it. But I was thinking more along the lines of you both deliberately sabotaging your relationship." Skye lifted her head and stared incredulously at her mother. "What do you mean, sabotage?" Rae sat back and sighed. "The two of you, as you said, are very protective of your siblings. But there is a such thing as going too far. Was Sonny so convinced you were going to hurt Courtney's feelings that he was willing to break it off with you because of it? And was confronting Courtney right that minute so important that you were also willing to break it off with Sonny? Granted, AJ and Courtney breaking up is a serious and stressful issue for you and Sonny to face as a couple. But for goodness sake, you've weathered bigger storms than that."  
  
Skye frowned, and stood up to pace. "I'm still confused. Just what are you getting at?" Rae stood up and stopped her daughter by taking Skye's hands in hers. "I'm saying that I think the two of you are already very scared about the level of trust you've placed in each other, despite all the obstacles you've overcome to get to this point. I think that maybe the fight between AJ and Courtney spooked the two of you. Subconsciously you both feared that there would always be something coming between you, and it wasn't worth the risk of getting your heart broken yet again." Skye hesitated, as if struck by Rae's theory, then rolled her eyes. "You and your psychobabble, mother. You come up with some really wacky stuff sometimes." Rae looked at her sternly. "Skye, I know you and your self- destructive tendencies. This whole situation reeks of it. But I suppose the reason why you broke up is not as important as coming to terms with the fact that you did. I'm here for you. Always." Skye nodded wordlessly, too exhausted to say anything more. The front door opened and John walked in carrying a paper sack. "The grocery stores were practically cleaned out, but I did manage to find some egg nog. Glad you could make it, Skye." Skye smiled wanly. "I'm glad to be here, John." And she meant it.  
  
Kelly's Diner  
  
Sonny tapped his fingers on the table. Alexis still hadn't responded to his call. Sonny knew that she was going out of town for Christmas with her new significant other, but it had been three days. He didn't need her legal expertise – everything was fine on the business front. What he really wanted was a friend, someone to talk to. He briefly thought about talking to Carly, but knew she would just ream him out for tossing away yet another woman he loved. Not that he wouldn't blame her. He saw Elizabeth come downstairs and go out the door, and he suddenly remembered that Kristina was renting one of the rooms upstairs. Maybe she would know when Alexis was coming back. He climbed the staircase, hoping that she was home. He knocked on her door. The door opened a crack and Kristina's face peered out at him. She looked startled to see him. "S..Sonny. Um…to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sonny cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you knew when Alexis is coming back to town." Kristina paused in thought. "I think her flight comes in later tonight." Sonny noticed she hadn't opened the door further than a crack. He thought he heard sniffing noises. "Do you know specifically what time she is scheduled to arrive?" Kristina looked impatient. "Not off the top of my head, no." Sonny was getting impatient too, and he thought he heard a sob. "Don't you have it written down somewhere?" Kristina sighed. "Yeah, I do. Hold on, I'll go get it." She closed the door on him. Apparently someone was in her room crying, and Kristina was trying to maintain the person's privacy.  
  
Sonny was suddenly struck with the thought that the crying person was Alexis, and that her new male friend had hurt her somehow. He grabbed the door handle and walked into the room. He was surprised to see his sister Courtney sitting on the bed, her face wet and her eyes red and puffy. Kristina glared at him. "Get out of my room! I didn't give you permission to barge in here." Sonny ignored her and closed the door. Courtney glanced up at her brother and sighed heavily. "Its okay, Kristina. He can stay." Sonny went over to the bed and sat down. "What happened? Did AJ come after you? Did he hurt you?" Courtney winced and shook her head. "He hasn't been anywhere near me. He left a message on Christmas Eve saying that he was sorry, and hoped I would forgive him. He also said that he would back off and not approach me unless I wanted him to. I haven't heard from him since." She burst into tears again. "I miss him so much! I know its only been four days, but it feels like an eternity. Christmas was awful. I know I acted like I was fine, but I was dying inside. I should be angry at him, I should never want to see him again. But all I can think about was how much I love him and how happy he made me." She put her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Sonny awkwardly put his arm around her heaving shoulders. "Look, I may not be the best person to talk to about forgiveness and second chances. After all, I blew my marriage with Carly because I couldn't trust her not to betray me again. I held Mike at arms length for years because of his abandonment. The list goes on and on. Its always been very difficult for me to see past the hurt to the person who wants desperately to love me. I don't want you to have those same difficulties. It is true that AJ started out using you to get revenge on me. I despised him more than ever for it, and I still don't like him at all. But a lot of things have happened in the past year and I eventually came to realize something very important. AJ loves you. He no longer sees you as my sister, as a pawn. He sees you as the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. I truly believe that. If you feel that you can forgive him for his past crimes, then I think you should try to salvage your marriage. I want you to be able to succeed where I failed." Courtney looked up after awhile. "I appreciate your advice. And I will think about it." Sonny squeezed her shoulder and stood up. He nodded wordlessly at Kristina. She nodded back, her gaze filled with respect. Sonny left the room.  
  
Sonny's Penthouse  
  
Later that evening, Sonny sat on the sofa, stroking Mocha's fur and thinking about Skye. She had left the cat behind with a note saying that she would fetch him when it was more convenient. A plausible reason, since she couldn't exactly tote the enormous cat tree out the door. But Sonny tried to decipher the real reason she had left her precious pet behind. Had she done it to taunt Sonny with a constant reminder of her former presence? Or had she done it because she didn't want to abandon Sonny completely? He knew that she had moved in with her brother, so she had company. He, however, was utterly alone (if one doesn't count his guards). He sighed. Who knew what her real motivation could be. Skye was such a complex woman that it could be all of the above. There was a knock at the door and Max poked his head in. "Courtney is here to see you." Sonny waved her in, and Mocha shot out of the room. He stood up and hugged his sister. "Are you feeling better?" She shrugged. "Depends on your point of view. I thought about what you said and decided to try and reconcile with AJ. That made me feel better. But then I tried getting ahold of him and couldn't. I finally found out from the Quartermaines that he and Skye flew down to Pine Valley, Pennsylvania earlier today. Apparently they are going to visit some people down there for New Year's Eve. So now I'm going to spend another holiday without him." Her face crumpled.  
  
Sonny led her to the couch as she started crying again. "Why did he have to leave town? Who the heck is in Pine Valley anyway?" Sonny cleared his throat. "Skye's adoptive father lives there. We were supposed to go there for New Years so I could finally meet him. I guess she took AJ with her instead." Courtney looked over at him in anguish. "Oh Sonny! I'm so sorry! Here I am feeling sorry for myself and you have your own breakup to deal with. And its all my fault too. I drove the wedge between you with that lie I told." Sonny shook his head. "Your lie had nothing to do with it. Skye knew that I wasn't the one who told you the truth about AJ. We talked about it and worked it out. The reason we broke up is because family comes first to the both of us. And in this case, our families were once again on opposite sides of the conflict." Courtney stood up and paced. "See, it is my fault. If I hadn't broken up with AJ, you'd still be together. But I'm going to fix it. AJ and I will patch things up, and so will you and Skye." Sonny stood up and shook his head. "It isn't that simple, Courtney." Courtney stopped her pacing. "Yes it is! If family means so much to you and Skye, then the best thing for you to do is get married, and then you will be family. I read somewhere that when two people get married, they leave their family behind and become a family of their own. So then, no matter what happens, you stick together." Sonny stared at her, wanting to believe it could be that easy. Courtney was so idealistic. If she keeps that idealism, maybe her and AJ can actually make it work. He sighed. "Lets concentrate on one thing at a time. You and AJ are already married, so you are the priority. Lets see what we can do to make things right." 


	33. Crystal Ball

Chapter 33  
  
Pine Valley  
  
Skye and AJ were having a great time in Pine Valley, despite their continuing depression. They spent their entire first day with the Chandler family. AJ got along with Adam famously. Adam shared many of his escapades in his business and personal life. AJ was in awe of his ruthlessness, cunning and determination. AJ whispered to Skye at one point that he sorta wished that Adam had been his father. Skye whispered back that she was glad he wasn't – AJ would be even more impossible than he was now. Skye and AJ met Anna Devane and David Hayward for lunch on New Years Eve. AJ mentioned that his mother greatly admired David's work as a cardiologist. David in turn said that he had heard many rave reviews about Monica Quartermaine's own skills. David made Anna promise that they visit Port Charles some time so that he could take a tour of General Hospital. She looked at him sharply, wondering what his motive would be. She knew that he had been unhappy ever since Jake Martin was named chief of staff. David just smiled cryptically. AJ asked Anna how Robin was doing. Anna was pleased to hear that he had been friends with her daughter. AJ shrugged. "Not close friends. She spent a great deal of time with my brother Jason, who I don't get along with. But she was always very nice to me, and even jeopardized her relationship with Jason so that I would know the truth about something very important. A very courageous and honorable girl." Anna smiled wistfully. They promised to meet up at the Crystal Ball that night.  
  
Skye was a little nervous about going to the ball. She knew that it was held by Edmund Grey in honor of his late wife. Considering her rather unpleasant past with Edmund, she was surprised that he would even let her through the doors of Wildwind. She was relieved when Edmund greeted her very graciously. Perhaps it was because he seemed very happy with Brooke. Skye and AJ ventured further into the ballroom, detaching from the Chandlers as Adam and Liza greeted people they knew. Skye spotted Erica and made a beeline towards her. The two women hugged enthusiastically. Erica raved about Skye's dress. "You look gorgeous in purple! Do my eyes deceive me or is did that come straight from Italy?" Skye nodded, schooling her features into a pleasant smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I bought this to attend the opera while I was in Rome." Erica smiled her approval, and then looked over at AJ. She raised one eyebrow. "Is this your fiance, Sonny?" AJ burst out laughing, the idea of someone mistaking him for Sonny was hysterical. He stopped when he saw the sad look on Skye's face. She shook her head. "No, this is my brother, AJ Quartermaine."  
  
Erica blushed and held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, AJ. Skye has told me so much about you." He took her hand and kissed it. "Charmed. Skye has told me about you as well." Erica coyly looked down. "Good things, I hope?" AJ grinned. "Of course." Chris Stamp came up to the group. "Making another conquest, Erica?" She gave him an exasperated look. "I guess I don't have to introduce you to Skye, since you've already met her under less than ideal circumstances." Chris made a slight bow to Skye. "You and Mr. Corinthos will be happy to know that Roger Whitaker is going away for a very long time. Is Sonny here this evening?" Skye shook her head morosely. "I'm afraid that we've called off our engagement." Erica looked crestfallen, and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Well, I'm glad that we got the opportunity to meet your brother. Chris, this is Skye's brother, AJ Quartermaine." The two men shook hands. "I used to date an FBI agent. I don't know if you ever met her, her name is Hannah Scott." Chris thought a moment. "I've heard the name. She's Roy DiLucca's daughter, isn't she? I remember she was in Port Charles for a while. Last I heard she was in the LA office."  
  
Erica waved her hand at someone across the room, and Skye turned to see Myrtle Fargate making her way slowly towards them. Skye smiled hesitantly at Myrtle. This was her maternal grandmother. She hadn't been able to see her the last time she was in Pine Valley, because Myrtle had been out of town. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around her. Myrtle took the initiative. She spread her arms for a hug, and Skye accepted the gesture. "I'm so sorry, my dear, that I missed your last visit to town. My doctor wanted me to spend some time in a warmer climate. Don't know what he was thinking sending me to Florida in August. It was hot as blazes. I thought I would burst into flame." Everyone laughed. Myrtle was such a charming woman. Skye introduced her to AJ. He was very solicitious. "You remind me a lot of my own grandmother." Myrtle nodded. "Well, if she's as sharp as a tack and doesn't take crap off anyone, I would have to agree!"  
  
After nibbling on a few hors d'oeuvres, they danced for awhile. Skye's partners included Adam, JR, Mateo, David, and Chris. AJ danced with Liza, Hayley, Anna, Erica, and even Myrtle for a short time. It was nearing midnight, and Skye and AJ were dancing a waltz. She looked at her brother, hopefully. "Are you having a good time?" He smiled ruefully, hesitating before answering. "Sure. It's been nice to see a little bit of your world and meet new people. Definitely beats sitting at home brooding and listening to the family bicker. The Chandlers bicker some, but not nearly as much as the Quartermaines." Skye laughed. "They're probably just restraining themselves for the sake of their guests." AJ laughed with her. He frowned suddenly and stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He was staring across the room in open-mouthed shock. Skye turned to look and froze when she saw what AJ had seen. Standing in the doorway to the ballroom were Sonny and Courtney.  
  
The Corinthos siblings had driven down to Pine Valley that day. Sonny was still in the process of hiring a new pilot for his jet, and frankly didn't want to risk another hijacking in the company of his sister. When they found the Chandler mansion, they learned from the housekeeper that the Chandlers had already left for the Crystal Ball. After obtaining directions, they checked into a hotel and changed. Sonny had suggested they bring formal wear in case they didn't catch the Quartermaine sibs before they headed out to the ball. Sonny smiled in pleasure at his sister, who was wearing a blue silk sheath that matched her eyes. When they reached Wildwind, Sonny and Courtney were stopped by the security personnel. Sonny flashed some cash and requested an audience with the host. A few minutes later, Edmund came out. Sonny assured him that if they were let in, he would make a generous donation to the cause. He also promised Edmund that they would not cause a scene – that he was fairly certain that at least two of the guests would be very pleased to see them. After sizing Sonny up for a bit, Edmund agreed to let him and Courtney in.  
  
As soon as Courtney saw AJ, she flew across the ballroom, leaving Sonny still standing in the entrance. She flung herself into AJ's waiting arms, and the couple reunited amidst tears, whispers and many kisses. They didn't even hear when the guests started counting down the last 10 seconds till midnight. They also didn't notice that Sonny continued to stand in the entrance, staring across the room at Skye, who was staring back at him. Neither moved. Sonny was afraid that Skye would reject him after he had walked out on her, choosing his sister over the woman he loved. He had taken a gamble once already when he asked her to marry him. He couldn't bring himself to bridge the gap yet again. Skye was afraid to approach Sonny because she wasn't sure exactly why he was here. Did he come solely because his sister obviously wanted to be reunited with her husband, and he would do anything for his sister? Or did he also come because he wanted to be reunited with Skye? She was terrified of coming to him and having him tell her that he still had no desire to marry her. That he could not forgive her for insisting on talking to Courtney against his wishes. If he wants me back, she thought, he will come over here and tell me. The clock counted down to midnight and the revelers sent up a cheer, hugging and kissing each other, and throwing confetti. Skye felt a hand on her shoulder, and broke her gaze with Sonny to see Adam standing there. He wished her a Happy New Year and hugged her. Sonny glanced over at AJ and Courtney, seeing that they were in a blissful state of happiness. Knowing that she was in relatively good hands, he turned around and walked out into the foyer. Skye broke her hug with Adam, and turned to look for Sonny. She saw that he had disappeared and tears filled her eyes. He was gone. She turned back to Adam and threw herself into his arms, crying on his shoulder. He enveloped her in a bear hug and told her it would be all right.  
  
Sonny retrieved his coat and stepped out into the cold night. He took a deep breath, fighting against the pricking at the back of his eyes. She had not come to him. It was over. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and for an instant hope flared. He turned around and saw Chris Stamp standing there. "I was hoping you would come, I wanted to speak with you." Closing his eyes for a moment to regain control of his emotions, Sonny asked, "What about?" Chris cleared his throat. "After you turned Whitaker over to the Feds, I did a little checking up on you. What I found was very interesting. Sonny Corinthos is not your typical mobster." Sonny's lips quirked into a slightly cynical smile. "Do tell." Chris nodded thoughtfully. "If you know anything about me, which I am sure you do since you wouldn't trust a thug like Whitaker with just anyone, you know that I have a notorious dislike for criminals. And for dispatching them in my own unique way. I have a particular disregard for the drug trade, of which most mobsters have a significant part. Not you, however. No drugs, no prostitution. You deal mostly with bribes, not intimidation. You certainly commit your fair share of crimes, but most of them are not a threat to the general public. The most interesting thing I learned is that you tried to go legit once. You changed your mind only because you knew that if you withdrew from the business, some other scumbag who was a lot worse than you would take over the streets, making Port Charles a much more dangerous place." Sonny laughed. "That was an excellent recap of my business dealings. What is your point?" Chris smiled. "My point is, I see most criminals as complete scumbags who I would like nothing more than to blow away for good. The whole concept of rehabilitation and making a new life is total bullshit to me. But with you, I can see it happen." Sonny shook his head. "You just got done reminding me of why I didn't go legit the first time. What makes you think I would ever contemplate it again?" A voice spoke up, and they turned to see Anna Devane standing there. "Because the first time you didn't have law enforcement on your side. They were more interested in putting you away than working with you. I think what Chris is trying to say is that if you tried it again, you would have his support. As former police commissioner of Port Charles, you would also have mine. I'm willing to bet that John Sykes would be more than amenable to the idea as well. Think about it, Corinthos." Sonny glanced over at Chris, and the older man nodded, smiling slightly. 


	34. The Wee Hours

[author's note: I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get to the next chapter, but I was just burned out from writing. Unfortunately, my inactiveness has resulted in my writing muscles seizing up, so this chapter is a bit of a throwaway – not much juice contained therein. But fear not, it is allowing me to dip my toe in the water so I can ease my way back into the flow of things. Eeek, enough cliches. Believe it or not, I have known since finishing the last chapter what Skye is going to do, its just getting there that is sometimes the hard part. Sigh. On with the show.]  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Crystal Ball  
  
Adam continued to hug Skye until her tears had spent. She finally pulled away, feeling humiliated that she had shown such vulnerability in front of Adam. She glanced at his face, about to say something cynical, when she saw the look in his eyes. He did not disdain her for her show of emotion. She could see that he was in fact glad that she had opened up to him. She felt relief that he understood her pain. It made sense. He had gone through a lot of problems in his own marriage to Liza, some of which was due to his unswerving devotion to his children. Whenever their views clashed, it threatened their happiness.  
  
AJ and Courtney came up to them and wished them a Happy New Year. Courtney looked around. "Where did Sonny go?" Skye forced herself to remain calm. "He left." Courtney stared at her. "Left? Did you two argue again?" Skye folded her arms. "No, we didn't even talk. He never came over to speak to me." AJ narrowed his eyes. "And you didn't approach him either, is that it?" Skye looked up at the ceiling, not saying anything. AJ sighed. "I think the two of you have to be the most stubborn people I ever met." Adam cleared his throat. "No, I think I hold the title for Most Stubborn. Be thankful that you two young people are somewhat more compromising. I'm glad that you decided to make up." Seeing that Adam wanted to change the subject, AJ introduced him to Courtney.  
  
Skye excused herself to get a glass of punch. She sipped thoughtfully at the beverage. Should she have been the one to approach Sonny? It hadn't been because she was stubborn, as AJ indicated. She was just plain scared. She would have no problem making up with Sonny if she knew that was what he wanted too. But she didn't know. It was so frustrating. She was not accustomed to laying her heart bare for possible crushing. She bit her lip, thinking about how Sonny had laid his heart bare when he proposed to her in front of her family, with zero guarantee of her answer. Maybe it was time for her to return the favor. She sighed, wondering what she should do. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. Could she do it? It had been so long…. But she was sure that Sonny would appreciate the gesture. She would need Carly's help, which didn't set well with her, but she didn't think it would be a problem. Feeling better, she decided to go back to the ballroom and socialize.  
  
Interstate  
  
Sonny rubbed his face and leaned his head back on the limousine seat. He was immersed in darkness, except for the dull glow of the electronic gadgets surrounding him. He stared at the car phone, contemplating the possibility of dialing Skye's cell phone. He sighed, deciding it would be pointless. If she wanted him, she would have walked across the ballroom to him. His intentions in coming had seemed pretty obvious, so the ball was definitely in her court. Coming to Pine Valley was more than meeting her halfway. She chose not to close the remaining distance. His only interpretation had to be that she was still angry, and had no desire to be with him again. Right? He drummed his fingers on the armrest. Not necessarily. He was understanding Skye more and more as time went on, and if one thing was true about her, it was that she didn't always act in her own interests.  
  
He remembered that last night in Rome, when he had escorted her back to her hotel room after their last dinner together before going home. Memories of their passionate interlude on the picnic blanket had been burning in his brain. He knew she was thinking the same thing. He wanted her. She wanted him. Nothing should have held them back. Yet she had sabotaged the moment by accusing him of wanting to make love to her out of pity. A woman as beautiful and self confident as she should not have believed such a thing, but that was Skye. So it was entirely possible that she genuinely had no idea he was in Pine Valley to call a truce. She could easily have thought that he was there solely to help out his sister, Courtney. Sonny let out a string of curses. Damn the woman anyway. He wasn't going to give in this time. He wasn't going to be the vulnerable one again. Skye would face her fears or the relationship was well and truly over.  
  
As Sonny gazed out the window at black nothingness, his heart was squeezed by its own fear. Please, Skye. Come back to me.  
  
Jacks Mansion  
  
Carly slumped down in an overstuffed chair, her feet resting in a small tub filled with water and other soothing chemicals. She had a pack of ice on her forehead. Her blissful silence was broken by a small noise that sounded distinctly like a snicker. She debated which response would require more energy: opening her eyelids to give Jax a reproachful glare, or sticking out her tongue. Since she wasn't sure she could feel her tongue, she opted for the glare. When her bleary eyes finally focused on a grinning Jax, who was still wearing his rumpled tuxedo, she decided to let him laugh. At least someone in the room was having a good time. She closed her eyes again.  
  
Jax observed the lump that was his wife. "You might be feeling better now if you had actually gone to bed and gotten some sleep. Doesn't your back hurt from sitting there all night?" The only response was something that sounded like "Erg." "Excuse me, darling, would you mind speaking up?" There was a heavy sigh from the lump. "No backache. This is an ergo…ergonomic…a comfy chair. And I would gladly suffer a backache to keep my poor feet happy." He chuckled. "I would have gladly carried you to bed, Carly." A snorting noise from the lump. "Alexis." Jax shook his head. "No, I do believe your name is Carly." A tsking noise. "You were too busy chatting up Alexis to carry me anywhere." Jax laughed. "You spent enough time in your last marriage being jealous of Alexis. I won't tolerate it in this one. You, my dear, were busy sparkling for all your customers. I amused myself by spending time with friends, one of whom was Alexis. Deal with it." Another sound emitted from the lump, and Jax wasn't sure if it was a groan or a snarl. He would be willing to place bets on which it was. His cell phone rang. This time it was a groan that emanated from the lump.  
  
"Jax here. Oh hello, Skye, good to hear your voice. How was Pine Valley? Oh, you're still there. You missed a great New Year's party at Carly's club. Yes, Carly is here, but I don't think she is quite able to hold a conversation right now. It involves business? Sounds intriguing. Why don't you give Emily a call? She's temping as Carly's assistant during her break from the rehab center. She can set up an appointment for you. Great. Please have a safe trip back to Port Charles. Bye." He disconnected and glanced at Carly, who had one eye open in an inquisitive stare. He shrugged. "I have no idea, but you'll soon find out." Carly gave a half shrug. At that moment her cell phone, which was on the table beside her, started to ring. Carly swatted at it in a "go away" motion. Jax laughed and picked it up. Pressing the button, he answered, "Carly's phone. Hello Sonny. Yes, this is Jax. Funny you should call at this moment. Never mind. Carly is not able to talk right now. She's recovering from her club's New Years bash. Bingo – both foot tub and ice pack are on the job. Maybe you can call back later? I'll let her know. Bye." He disconnected.  
  
Jax sat down in the chair opposite Carly's. "Well that's interesting. Sonny and Skye recently broke up, and now they both want to talk to you. Sonny, I imagine, just wants a sympathetic ear. Skye on the other hand….she said it was business. Who knows what she's got up her sleeve." Jax leaned closer to Carly. "But I'm sure you will tell me as soon as you find out." Carly managed a chuckle. "And here I thought I was the nosy one." 


	35. Reaching Out

Chapter 35  
  
Club Impulse  
  
Carly entered the main floor of her club and saw Sonny sitting at her designated table, a brooding expression on his face. One corner of her mouth quirked up. If all went well, perhaps he wouldn't be brooding for long. She sat down across from him. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me here, Sonny." He looked around and shrugged. "Well, if this was the only time and place you could meet…I'm just glad that I could get together with you." She patted his hand. "Tell me all about it." Sonny told her about how he and Skye had fought over AJ and Courtney, and how he had brought Courtney to Pine Valley so she could make up with her husband. Carly listened as he mentioned that Skye didn't come over to him at the ball, and his indecision over whether that was because she didn't want him anymore, or if she was just being insecure. "I don't know what to do, Carly. Do I just drop it and assume that Skye and I are over? Or do I make one last ditch effort to get her back?" Carly looked sympathetic. "That's quite a dilemma you have there. Do you think there's the possibility that Skye would make a move?" Sonny waved his hand. "I can't factor that into my decision. Next to you, Skye is the most unpredictable woman I've ever known. Trying to second guess her would make me crazy." Carly laughed. She looked at her watch. "Sonny, do you mind if I step away for a moment? I have to introduce the next performer." Sonny nodded wearily. She stood up and went around to the backstage area.  
  
Sonny knocked back the last of his drink. He hadn't told Carly that he'd been thinking the very thing she suggested. He had been hoping that Skye would make some sort of move. Every time Johnny or Max knocked on the door to announce a visitor, he hoped it was her. Every time his phone rang, he hoped it was her. But it had been two weeks since New Years, and he hadn't heard a peep. He knew she was in town. He could feel it. But she hadn't approached him at all. It was over. Truly over. He needed to move on, let go. Talking it to death with Carly wasn't going to help. He signalled the waiter for his check. He took out a piece of paper to leave Carly a note, and saw out of the corner of his eye that she was now onstage approaching the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for visiting Club Impulse. I want to welcome a very special guest to the stage tonight. After a long absence from her singing career, she will be performing one song, and one song only. You will probably recognize her as a prominent businesswoman here in town, but for tonight she will go by another name." Sonny paused in the middle of writing his note. No…it couldn't be…. "Please give a warm round of applause for….Antionette!" Carly smiled widely and led the audience in an enthusiastic applause.  
  
Skye walked out onto the stage, looking resplendant in the purple gown she had worn to the opera in Italy. The clapping became erratic as people in the audience gradually recognized her, and expressed surprise that a Quartermaine was going to sing for them. If she was anything like Ned Ashton, aka Eddie Maine, they were in for a good time. Skye reached the microphone, and within seconds the club became deafeningly silent. "This is more than a song. Its an appeal. An appeal that I hope…will have a response." She turned her head slightly to indicate that the band should start playing. Skye closed her eyes and began to sing…  
  
*Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Unbreak my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Uncry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Unbreak my heart, my heart  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
  
Ohh, oh  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
  
Unbreak my  
  
Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Unbreak my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on  
  
As the last note died away, there was a brief silence, followed by a deafening applause. Skye opened her eyes, finally looking towards the table where Sonny had been sitting. Her heart lurched when she saw that the chair was empty. Her eyes flicked around. He wasn't at any of the tables, or on the dance floor. He was gone. She fought to keep from showing her extreme disappointment. He had been so disgusted with her that he left in the middle of her performance. She attempted a halfhearted nod of acknowledgement to the audience, then turned to go. Tears were blurring her eyes, so she didn't see him until she had run right smack into him. Skye gasped as warm, strong hands grasped her shoulders to steady her. She looked up and saw that it was Sonny. The tears brimmed over and fell onto her cheeks. His gaze burned right through her, his every thought and emotion emblazoned in his eyes. He loved her. He wanted her. Skye smiled shakily. Then she laughed. Her laughter was smothered as he kissed her.  
  
The audience roared its approval. What a night! First a Quartermaine sang for them, and then they got to see the town mobster sweep her into his arms. Carly stood in the wings, feeling choked up. Maybe now her ex- husband could finally be happy. Sonny broke off the kiss and whispered to Skye. "We will never let our families come between us again." Skye shook her head wildly, giddy with joy. Sonny continued. "And I know just how we can accomplish that." She looked at him, curiosity shining in her eyes. He shook his head. "First things first. We are leaving here immediately. I don't want the rest of our reunion to be quite this public." Skye smiled slyly. "Wouldn't it be ironic if your first conviction was for indecent exposure?" Sonny growled his reply, and they hurried offstage.  
  
Rome, Italy – six months later  
  
Ryan Lavery loosened his tie, wishing that he was inside the church, instead of outside in the blazing July heat. It was certainly a beautiful day for a wedding, he thought in disgust. There was a crackling in his ear as Anna's voice came through the listening device. "Its almost showtime. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He spoke into his watchband. "Roger that." Anna smiled from inside the church, feeling sorry for him. Oh well, he gets a free trip to Italy for his troubles. She turned her attention back to the proceedings.  
  
Sonny stood at the end of the aisle looking very calm and quietly confident. The music began, and Rae Cummings-Sykes glided down the aisle, escorted by Mike Corbin. They went up to the altar and lit the unity candles. Mike seated Rae and then went over to stand next to Sonny as Best Man. Erica Kane Stamp came next, a serene expression on her face. She reached the end of the aisle and stood in the Matron of Honor spot. Next came Jason Morgan accompanying Hayley Santos. They parted and he stood next to Mike, while Hayley stood next to Erica. Next came Emily Quartermaine, escorted by Zander Smith. There was no awkwardness between them, having made peace a long time ago. They took their respective places on either side of the aisle. The audience smiled at Mikey, with his shock of red hair, as he came confidently down the aisle bearing a satin pillow with two rings. There were a few awws and chuckles as Colby Chandler came shyly down the aisle, hesitantly scattering flower petals here and there.  
  
Lucky Spencer snapped picture after picture. Gabrielle Medina scribbled furiously in her journalist pad, making note of the gorgeous purple bridesmaids dresses and the delicate purple tulip that each attendant cradled in her arm. There was a signal from the priest, and the congregation stood. The music changed tempo, and Skye appeared in the doorway, Adam Chandler on her right and Alan Quartermaine on her left. She floated down the aisle between her two fathers, looking regal in a gown of palest champagne [note: I am horrible at describing dresses, so why don't I just give you a link to a dress that I think would look fab on Skye: http://www.cocoevoci.com/WG065.html ]. Her bouquet was made up of purple tulips and champagne colored rosebuds mixed with tiny ferns. The two men handed her over to her groom. Alexis Davis came up and gave a scripture reading, then the priest began his recitation. For Skye, the ceremony was a blur. She kept gazing at Sonny, hardly believing that she was in Italy once again, an entire year after her first trip. She had started that trip hating Sonny Corinthos and mourning over Jax's marriage to Carly. Amazing how things could change in so short a time. She was blissfully happy and knew that the best was yet to come.  
  
Before Sonny knew it, the ceremony was over and they were pronounced man and wife. He allowed a huge grin of pleasure to overwhelm his face as he stared down at his new bride. Their kiss was slow and sweet, accompanied by sniffles and cheers from the audience. They strode down the aisle together, practically running in giddiness towards the door. Johnny and Max stood at the end, holding the doors open, and Anna stood to one side. She gave Sonny a wink. Lucky was outside, ready to snap the money shot as a flock of white doves were released the moment Sonny and Skye stepped foot out the door. Skye laughed in delight. What a glorious day!  
  
The reception was held at in the ballroom in the hotel where Sonny and Skye had stayed a year ago. The attendees were comprised of the people who had participated in the wedding and their guests. This included Chief of Security Anna Devane Hayward and her husband Dr. David Hayward; Security Assistant Ryan Lavery and his fiancee Kendall Hart; Maid of Honor Erica Kane Stamp and her husband Special Agent Chris Stamp; Best Man Michael Corbin and his date, Barbara Jean Spencer; Bridesmaid Hayley Santos and her husband Mateo; Groomsman Jason Morgan and his date, Elizabeth Webber; Bridesmaid Emily Quartermaine and her date, Photographer Lucky Spencer; Groomsman Zander Smith and his date, Kristina Cassadine; Ushers Johnny and Max; Mother of the Bride Rae Cummings Sykes and her husband Commisioner John Sykes; Ring Bearer Michael Corinthos and mother Caroline Jacks, her husband Jasper, father AJ Quartermaine, and his wife Courtney; Flower Girl Colby Chandler and her father, Father of the Bride Adam Chandler and her mother Liza; Father of the Groom Alan Quartermaine and his wife Monica; Event Reporter Gabrielle Medina and her fiance Bo Buchanan; Scripture Reader Alexis Davis and her date Mason Capwell.  
  
The reception went very well, despite certain tensions amongst the guests. Everyone agreed to be civil to each other. Adam simply ignored Ryan and David. Likewise Jason and Lucky disregarded each other. Surprisingly, Erica and Kendall got along famously. It looked as if their rocky relationship was finally beginning to heal. Rae tried not to be annoyed by Gabrielle, who could be obnoxious with the best of them. Mikey and Colby, the only children present, were cute as a button. Mikey was very protective of Colby the whole evening, acting like a little gentleman by attending to all her needs. More than a few people were plotting their future together. There was one point during the evenings festivities when a number of guests, including the bride and groom, disappeared for about an hour. It wasn't revealed until much later that Sonny and Skye, along with Chris Stamp, Anna Devane Hayward, John Skyes, Bo Buchanan, and Jasper Jacks were in a back room planning the transformation of Sonny Corinthos into a legitimate businessman. Skye was proud of her new husband, able to read in his face his steely determination to make it work this time. With the help of law enforcement and other legitimate business people, Sonny would be able to expand his current midsize legal business venture, Mocha Mike's while at the same time making sure that more unsavory underworld types didn't come in to replace him in crime.  
  
Sonny and Skye said their goodbyes to all their guests, and departed on their month-long honeymoon. The first week would be spent on a whirlwind tour of various countries in Europe. The second week would be more relaxing, as they baked on a sandy beach in Bali. The last two weeks would be the most special to them. Ever since reuniting back in January, they had been going through the long and arduous process for adopting a child internationally. In the end, the timing was perfect. Their plans to marry a year after their first trip to Italy coincided with the part of the adoption process where they would spend time with the child in order to bond during finalization of the adoption. Therefore the second half of their honeymoon would not be as glamorous, but infinitely more meaningful. When they arrived in Costa Rica, Skye was quite anxious to see their new little girl. Finally the moment came, and with Sonny's arm around her, Skye held their new child in her arms. They gazed down in wonder at her tiny face. After a long moment, Sonny whispered in a choked voice, "Welcome to our family, Ciela Asoleada Corinthos."  
  
THE END  
  
[author's note: In case you were wondering (wink), Ciela Asoleada is a feminized version of the Spanish translation for "sunny sky." I was sad to finally finish this fanfic, but there are other stories in me waiting to come out. I hope you enjoyed it.]  
  
*Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton 


End file.
